


I'll be home for Christmas

by ItsasUmbrella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Barista Astrid Hofferson, Christmas Story, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid mostly, Lawyer Astrid Hofferson, M/M, Mourning, Photographer Hiccup Haddock, References to Depression, Sadness, Smut, Stoick is dead here, Toothless is a cat here, and Stormfly is a dog, bit of male and male too, but i promise, erin brockovich vibes, sorry - Freeform, this is a christmas story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Astrid Hofferson era una joven ambiciosa que contaba con un futuro brillante hasta que la vida le dio tal vuelco que ahora trabaja como barista en el pueblo de su infancia. Sola, con una rutina monótona y con la Navidad a la vuelta en la esquina, reaparece alguien de su pasado que necesita desesperadamente su ayuda. ¿Podrá Astrid ayudarle? Christmas Modern AU.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> ¡Estoy viva! Agotada, con sueño y sin energía después de estar escribiendo como una loca para que me diera tiempo a terminar este fic y, orgullosa de ello, aquí os traigo un nuevo especial de Navidad de HTTYD. Quizás algunxs sois nuevxs y no lo sepáis, pero el año pasado publiqué un fanfic de HTTYD de Navidad llamado "Canción de Navidad" que se situaba durante la era victoriana y una especie de "homenaje" a los cuentos de Charles Dickens. Si queréis leerlo, lo tenéis en mi perfil.
> 
> Este año tengo la intención de repetir la dinámica de "Canción de Navidad": cada día hasta Nochebuena publicaré un capítulo de este fic. La gran diferencia con el otro fic es que este es un relato navideño completamente distinto al del año pasado. Veréis, me apetecía mucho escribir un Modern AU que hablara de cuestiones que afectan a los millenials como la salud mental, la insatisfacción laboral, la soledad, etc. Es muy diferente a lo que me habéis leído hasta ahora, quizás porque la temática es más """adulta""" así que os pido mente abierta, sobre todo porque me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribirlo. Por cierto, si el año pasado homenajeaba los cuentos navideños de Dickens, este homenajeo mis villancicos favoritos. ¡Así que no dudéis en escucharlos!
> 
> Recordar como siempre que los comentarios son el único salario que recibo de vosotrxs y que este fic me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, así que que no os de vergüenza escribirme y comentarme que yo estaré encantada de hablar con vosotrxs.
> 
> Por último, quiero darle las gracias a Poppy (poppy.p_draws en instagram) porque si esto lo estoy sacando hoy es porque ella no ha desistido en apoyarme, incluso cuando yo estaba convencida de que no iba a terminarlo. Ella ha colaborado en parte del desarrollo de la trama, así que dadla todo el amor que se merece, por favor.
> 
> También mencionar a mis lectorxs habituales de Wicked Game que pronto me pondré con ello de nuevo, os pido un poco más de paciencia. ¡Gracias!
> 
> Espero de corazón que os guste este fic.
> 
> Y que sepáis que solo quedan siete días para Navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que conocemos a Astrid y aparece un extraño de su pasado.

**Miércoles, 18 de diciembre de 2019.**

—¡Astrid! ¡Los rollitos de canela ya están listos para salir!

—¡Voy! —clamó la barista sin apartar la vista de la máquina de café.

La cafetería estaba hasta arriba de gente esa tarde, cosa rara para ser un miércoles, pero era gracioso ver el lugar tan lleno de niños disfrazados de elfos, animales y ángeles por la representación del colegio que había terminado hacía una hora. Mientras terminaba de preparar los cafés —un solo descafeinado, dos chocolates calientes con doble de malvaviscos y mucha canela encima y un americano con triple de crema y un toque de jengibre—, Astrid tarareó  _ Last Christmas _ de Wham! que sonaba por los altavoces del techo y que apenas podía escucharse por el ruido de la cháchara, los chillidos de los críos y los gritos desde la cocina. 

—¿Queréis algo más? —preguntó Astrid poniendo los cafés y los chocolates sobre una bandeja.

Las clientas y sus respectivos hijos —una disfrazada de langosta y el otro de pastorcillo— babeaban contra el cristal del mostrador de dulces. La barista terminó sirviéndoles un trozo de pastel de zanahoria, una galleta con pepitas de chocolate, un brownie y un cruasán. Las dos madres, sin apenas mirarla y dirigirle la palabra más que para darle un  gracias vacío , pagaron todo con tarjeta, sin dejar una triste propina, y se retiraron a una mesa parloteando sin parar sobre lo maravillosos que iban a llegar a ser sus hijos cuando fueran adultos.

—¡Astrid, los rollitos!

La barista puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto a los siguientes de la cola para que esperaran un momento. Los clientes se quejaron de la espera, pero Astrid estaba tan acostumbrada a la impaciencia de mierda de la gente que se hizo la loca y entró en la cocina. Justin, o más conocido como Patapez, estaba limpiando la mesa de trabajo que estaba todavía llena de harina y restos de canela, mientras que Bocón estaba rebuscando algo en uno de los armarios del fondo.

—¿No sabéis sacar vosotros los putos rollitos? —preguntó Astrid molesta—. Estoy yo sola ahí fuera y no os hubiera costado nada.

—¡Venga, chavala! ¡Nadie se va a morir porque no estés dos minutos presente! —dijo Bocón sin sacar la cabeza del armario—. ¡Patapez! ¿Dónde cojones dejaste los moldes navideños? ¡Aquí solo veo calabazas y fantasmas!

Patapez corrió donde Bocón lanzando una mirada nerviosa a Astrid. La joven chasqueó la lengua irritada antes de coger la bandeja de rollitos de canela y volver a la cafetería. Tras colocar los dulces en la vitrina, causando que los que estuvieran en la cola se les dilataran las pupilas por la gula, Astrid volvió a su trabajo.

Mocha Gobber’s Café, la cafetería en la que ella trabajaba, había sido galardonado cinco veces como la mejor cafetería de la costa de Maine y había sido dos veces premiada por poseer los mejores dulces caseros de toda Nueva Inglaterra. Bocón había decidido abrir aquel lugar hacía doce años, harto de tener que romperse la espalda en su viejo taller y decidido a beneficiarse de lo que hasta entonces había sido su  _ hobbie _ : la repostería. Desde su apertura, Mocha Gobber’s Café, situada en el centro del pequeño pueblo de Isla Mema, había sido el sitio de reunión preferido de toda su población, incluso el de la propia Astrid Hofferson durante el instituto.

Astrid llevaba trabajando allí desde hacía dos años y medio, tras regresar de Nueva York para volver a vivir en casa de sus padres. Por una serie de circunstancias, Bocón apareció unas semanas después de su llegada ofreciéndole un trabajo en su cafetería y Astrid terminó aceptando más por educación que por ganas. Al principio, Bocón sugirió meterla en cocina, pero Astrid demostró ser un cero a la izquierda con cualquier cosa que implicara realizar algo comestible, por lo que la colocó rápidamente en el mostrador y le enseñó todos sus secretos para convertirse en la mejor de las baristas. Eso, sumado a su constancia y su perfeccionismo, hizo que tras pasar los dos meses de prueba, Bocón le ofreciera un contrato indefinido. Astrid lo había firmado, aún consciente de que aquel trabajo estaba muy lejos de ser el de sus sueños.

Aunque Astrid aún seguía sin saber cuál era realmente el trabajo de sus sueños.

—¿Vendéis aquí entradas para el baile de Nochebuena? —preguntó una chica pelirroja, algo más joven que ella, cuando Astrid le sirvió un Earl Grey hervido en leche y un café.

—Sí, ¿cuántas quieres? —preguntó Astrid sacando el fajo de entradas de un cajón bajo el mostrador.

—Dos, uno para mi novio y otro para mí —contestó la joven con entusiasmo.

Astrid arrancó dos boletos y las cobró junto al té y al café. Observó con aire aburrido cómo la chica llevaba sus bebidas con entusiasmo a la mesa donde estaba su novio esperándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Astrid no conocía sus nombres, pero sabía que pronto cumplirían su primer año juntos. Ella misma había sido testigo de su primera cita y habían sido clientes habituales desde entonces. Dejó las entradas en su sitio con cierta desgana y se quitó la diadema con astas de reno y cascabeles que Bocón le obligaba a ponerse durante la época navideña para rehacerse la coleta alta que llevaba siempre para trabajar.

Con la goma en su boca, Astrid se peinó su largo cabello con los dedos con la vista clavada en el cristal del escaparate. Hacía un par de semanas que se había puesto a nevar, dándole un ambiente más navideño y mágico a Mema. La cafetería se encontraba justo enfrente de la plaza del ayuntamiento, donde se había colocado un precioso y enorme árbol de Navidad que iluminaba toda la calle. A pesar del frío y la nieve, la gente caminaba alegremente por la calle, apurando las compras de Navidad o disfrutando del paseo por el bucólico escenario navideño en el que Mema se transformaba todos los años. A Astrid siempre le había encantado aquel pueblo en Navidad, incluso durante su época de estudiante, en el que apenas salía de casa porque tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de enero. Ella jamás se había sentido especialmente atada a aquel pueblo y siempre le había puesto de los nervios que todo el mundo conociera a todo el mundo. Cuando se marchó a vivir a Nueva York, Astrid se sintió aliviada de verse sumergida en el maravilloso anonimato de una gran ciudad, donde ella ya no era la chica más popular del instituto, ni la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ni la capitana del equipo de lacrosse. Sólo eran durante sus cortos períodos vacacionales en los que Astrid tenía que llevar de nuevo la etiqueta de la hija perfecta de los Hofferson, la primera de su promoción en la carrera de Derecho de la Universidad Columbia, la que había sido contratada por un prestigioso bufete de abogados y que siempre se veía guapísima y educada, aunque fría en el trato, una actitud muy normal entre los abogados de Nueva York. En realidad, Astrid había estado dos navidades sin poder regresar a Mema por su trabajo en el bufete hasta que se mudó de nuevo al pueblo que la vio crecer. Desde entonces, Astrid se había puesto a sí misma la etiqueta de  «fracasada» y todavía no había encontrado razones para quitársela.

—¿Perdona? —escuchó de repente.

Aún con el pelo suelto, Astrid se giró hacia el mostrador y contuvo la respiración. Un hombre, probablemente de su edad, la observaba sonriente y curioso. Era bastante alto, de hombros anchos, aunque de complexión delgada. Su pelo castaño cobrizo, cortado y despeinado de forma muy conveniente, caía sobre sus preciosos ojos verdes y su mandíbula, angulosa y definida, presentaba un leve rastro de barba que no se había afeitado desde hacía un par de días. La barista tenía sensación de que le conocía de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. El joven ladeó la cabeza, confundido por su silencio, y ella, abrumada y con las mejillas ardiendo por haberse quedado mirándole, forzó una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Mocha Gobber’s Café, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

El hombre parecía un poco decepcionado por cómo ella se había dirigido a él, aunque hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo preguntando directamente por Bocón.

—Está liado ahora mismo en cocina —respondió Astrid extrañada.

—No te preocupes, me está esperando —insistió él.

—¿Quién le digo que le busca? —cuestionó ella estrechando los ojos, frustrada por no saber situarlo.

—Sólo dile que su cita de las seis y media está aquí —volvió a insistir él levemente sonrojado y evitando su mirada—. ¿Te importaría ponerme también un americano cuando tengas un rato? —Astrid abrió la boca, pero él ya había dejado un billete de cinco dólares en el mostrado—. Muchas gracias, estaré en esa mesa de allí esperando, puedes quedarte con el cambio.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a replicar, el joven caminó dando grandes zancadas para evitar seguir hablando con ella. No le pasó por alto su leve cojeo, aunque Astrid estaba demasiado molesta como para analizarlo en profundidad. Preparó su café americano y volvió a la cocina para buscar a Bocón con la taza del desconocido en la mano.

—¿Con quién has quedado a las seis y media? —preguntó Astrid con inevitable interés desde la puerta, interrumpiendo las instrucciones de Bocón a Patapez.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó el pastelero y entonces su rostro se iluminó por una repentina excitación—. ¿Ha venido ya? 

—¿Quién es? —insistió ella con fastidio—. Su cara me suena.

Bocón ignoró su pregunta mientras corría a lavarse las manos. Patapez miró a Astrid interrogante, pero ella sacudió los hombros, irritada por su falta de respuestas. Sin embargo, la barista bloqueó la salida a su jefe con gesto inquisitivo.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —inquirió Bocón ofendido—. ¿No le has reconocido? Para ser una  _ cum laude _ de Columbia a veces eres muy despistada, Astrid. ¿Ese es su café? Bien, se lo llevaré yo mismo, gracias. ¡Patapez! ¡Acuérdate de apagar el horno una vez que acaben de hornearse esos pasteles de manzana! ¡Y, por favor, que no se te olvide guardar esa masa de galletas en la nevera!

Bocón cogió la taza de americano y Astrid se vio forzada a hacerse un lado. Patapez y Astrid entrecruzaron las miradas antes de que él corriera a su lado para asomarse junto a ella por la puerta de la cocina. El joven y atractivo desconocido se había levantado para abrazar afectuosamente a Bocón, quién estaba claramente emocionado por verle. Se había quitado la chaqueta y Astrid se fijó que su camiseta se ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo. 

Era imposible que lo conociera. Se habría acordado de haber visto a semejante tío bueno en Isla Mema.

—¿Ese no es Hipo... no, perdón, Henry Haddock? —preguntó Patapez con clara sorpresa.

Astrid miró a Patapez atónita. ¿Henry Haddock? ¿Cómo que Henry Haddock? ¿Aquel tirillas del instituto al que todo el mundo conocía como Hipo? ¿El hijo de Estoico Haddock? ¿El mismo que se había marchado a Canadá con quince años a vivir con su madre tras haber sufrido un accidente de moto y se había quedado sin pierna? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó ese nombre? Probablemente hacía cinco años, cuando habló con su madre por teléfono mientras comía un plato de macarrones con queso precocinados en el microondas. Debían ser más de las once de la noche, durante uno de esos rarísimos días en los Astrid salía relativamente pronto de trabajar, por lo que su madre había aprovechó la oportunidad para contarle todo sobre el funeral de Estoico Haddock y cómo su hijo había reaparecido de la nada.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto, hija —comentó su madre sin poder evitar la emoción en su voz—. Ha crecido muchísimo, es casi tan alto como lo era su padre, aunque el pobre estaba hecho polvo. No me extraña, si el pueblo está fatal por la muerte de Estoico, ni quiero pensar lo que tiene que ser para él todo esto.

—Creía que Hipo se llevaba mal con su padre —comentó Astrid revolviendo los macarrones asqueada—. En el instituto siempre había rumores de que Estoico quería meterlo en un internado de Escocia. De todas formas, Hipo siempre fue un cabeza hueca y un idiota, ¿qué clase de imbécil coge una moto siendo menor? Perdió la pierna por gilipollas. No me extraña que Estoico lo mandara al final a Canadá con su madre.

Su madre se quedó tan callada al otro lado de la línea que, por un momento, Astrid pensó que se había cortado la llamada. Sin embargo, su madre terminó soltando con frialdad:

—Desde que estás en Nueva York eres insoportablemente despreciable, Astrid.

Su madre colgó el teléfono, pero Astrid decidió dejar la conversación como olvidada para volver a centrarse en sus asquerosos macarrones mientras le daba al  _ play _ en su portátil para seguir viendo  _ Rupaul’s Drag Race _ . Hacía ya más de cinco años de eso y Astrid quería pensar que había cambiado mucho desde entonces. No se había vuelto acordar de Hipo Haddock salvo en contadas ocasiones en las que alguien mencionaba a Estoico en la cafetería y ella se acordaba de aquel chaval delgaducho y torpe que más de una vez le había considerado una molestia. Astrid había tratado muy poco o nada con él y las pocas veces que había cruzado palabra con él había recibido balbuceos o monosílabos como respuesta. Era un chico raro, muy tímido y para nada mal estudiante, probablemente si hubiera puesto un poquito más de su parte hubiera sido la máxima competencia de Astrid para sacar las mejores notas del instituto, aunque Hipo siempre había preferido estar en las nubes, escondiendo su nariz en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando recordó cómo Richard —Mocoso para todos los de su quinta, pues siempre había sido un niño de papá bastante gilipollas—, los gemelos Thorston y otros imbéciles se metían constantemente con él. Ella jamás había movido un dedo por defenderlo, aunque tampoco aprobaba ese tipo de comportamientos. Sin embargo, su yo de veintiséis años se avergonzaba de su yo de quince, al preferir mantener su popularidad intacta y enfocarse en sus estudios antes que arriesgarse a perderlo todo por defender a Hipo Haddock.

Había sido una gilipollas y una egoísta, siempre lo había sido.

—¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros? —preguntó Patapez fascinado—. Está irreconocible, madre mía, y eso que le vi en el funeral de su padre. 

—Parece una persona completamente distinta —comentó Astrid con cierto escepticismo—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pues no lo sé, porque hasta donde yo sé, sigue viviendo en Canadá. Igual ha venido a gestionar algunas de las propiedades de su padre.

—¿Te refieres de la herencia de Estoico? Han pasado más de cinco años desde que murió, ese tema tendría que tenerlo más que cerrado —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—No me preguntes —dijo Patapez sacudiendo los hombros—. Bueno, yo me vuelvo para la cocina, que aún tengo mucho que hacer y quiero salir en hora o Rosethorn me mata.

Astrid volvió también al mostrador y lo limpió de restos de café y migas mientras observaba de reojo cómo Bocón y a Hipo hablaban sin parar. Sin embargo, pasado un rato y visto que no dejaban de parlotear, se centró en ir adelantando trabajo recogiendo todas las tazas y platos sucios de las mesas para lavarlos y atendió a los últimos clientes de la tarde hasta poco antes de la hora del cierre. A las ocho en punto de la noche, Astrid puso el cartel de cerrado y cerró la puerta de entrada para de seguido limpiar todas las mesas y poner las sillas sobre las mismas. Hipo y Bocón hablaban ahora en susurros, seguramente poco deseosos de que ella escuchara su conversación. Astrid, inexplicablemente molesta, actuó como si no existieran. Entró en la cocina para encontrarla vacía y con el horno todavía encendido. La barista chasqueó la lengua molesta por el ya común despiste de Patapez, quién parecía más preocupado por ir a ver a su novia que por mantener su trabajo, pero Astrid no era tan perra como para no cubrirle las espaldas. Apagó el horno, guardó la masa de galletas en la nevera y limpió la mesa de trabajo con mucho más esmero que su compañero.

Se metió en el baño del personal para quitarse el delantal, la estúpida diadema de reno y se cambió de camiseta. Se quitó la coleta y se recogió su larga melena en una trenza sencilla que caía sin gracia por su hombro. Se puso las botas especiales para la nieve, su jersey favorito —de lana rosa palo que su abuela le había tejido el invierno pasado— y su chaqueta de invierno junto con una larga bufanda y el gorro con pompón a juego —también tejidos por su abuela—. Cogió su bolso y apagó todas las luces, dejando únicamente encendidas las de la zona de las mesas cafetería. Ni Bocón ni Hipo parecieron inmutarse de que tenía intención de marcharse, pero Astrid no le parecía correcto irse sin despedirse.

—Hasta mañana, Bocón —titubeó un segundo—. Ha sido un placer verte por aquí otra vez, Henry. 

No se detuvo a ver sus reacciones, pero la sala se inundó por un incómodo silencio cuando Astrid cogió su paraguas y salió a la calle. Caminó con paso acelerado hasta torcer en la esquina y perder la cafetería de vista. Aún con el corazón acelerado, sacó su teléfono de su bolso para ver las notificaciones.

Veintidós mensajes. Trece de Rachel, su mejor amiga, a la que siempre llamaba en bromas Brusca por ser una malhablada. Cinco de su madre. Tres de su abuela. Uno de su padre. 

Dos notificaciones de Facebook.

Una de Linkedin.

Cero llamadas.

Astrid abrió los mensajes y abrió primero los de su madre.

**Mamá_17:12**

_ ¿Puedes pasarte por el supermercado cuando salgas del trabajo? _

**Mamá_17:13**

_ Necesitamos yogures. _

**Mamá_17:13**

_ Hoy cenamos pollo al curry, por cierto. A tu padre le ha dado otra vez por cocinar comida hindú. _

**Mamá_18:34**

_ Cuando vayas al súper coge también pan de molde y, ya de paso, compra huevos, una de leche, un paquete de beicon, un kilo de naranjas, otro de patatas, cereales para tu abuela y un par de paquetes de galletas, que tu padre y yo nos hemos ventilado hoy las que quedaban. Coge las que más te apetezcan. _

**Mamá_18:45**

_ Acuérdate que tu abuela sólo puede comer cereales integrales con fibra. Ni se te ocurra cogerle las Cheerios, que con el subidón de azúcar luego no hay quien la aguante. _

Astrid hizo una mueca, aunque se esperaba aquel mensaje. Daba igual las veces que le repitiera a sus padres que hicieran una lista de lo que tenían que comprar en el supermercado, siempre acababan olvidándose de algo y Astrid tenía que ir a última hora de la tarde a comprar lo que faltaba en casa.

Abrió los mensajes de su abuela.

**Nana_18:36**

_ Niña, cógeme Cheerios, no esa basura dietética insustancial que tu madre quiere que me coma. _

**Nana_19:45**

_ Abrígate bien. Está nevando. _

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse por los mensajes de su abuela, quien siempre presumía de ser una señora tecnológicamente avanzada. Su nieta se había tenido que armar de mucha paciencia cuando, al poco de volver a Nueva York, su abuela había aparecido en su cuarto con un  _ smartphone _ nuevo que quería manejar a la perfección. Dos años y medio después, su abuela todavía escribía con un dedo, pero tenía una destreza tan envidiable que hasta se había hecho un Instagram con más de cinco mil seguidores donde subía fotos de sus trabajos como tejedora amateur. 

Era todo un éxito.

Astrid abrió el mensaje de su padre, con los dedos tan fríos que apenas podía sentirlos.

**Papá_19:20**

_ Compra Pringles si te acuerdas. Un beso. _

La barista guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, reservándose los mensajes de Brusca para luego y se puso los guantes. El supermercado quedaba a medio camino de su casa y, por fortuna, estaba todavía abierto. Cogió un carrito y, sin tomarse especial prisa, comenzó a buscar todo lo que le habían pedido. A Astrid le gustaba ir al súper a última hora de la tarde, sin los agobios de las horas puntas, cuando apenas había cuatro gatos haciendo compras y ponían precios especiales a los productos perecederos que ya nadie quería. Astrid recorrió los pasillos cogiendo todo lo que su familia le había pedido, asegurándose de meter al carrito tanto los cereales integrales como los Cheerios para su abuela y dejando las galletas para el final.

Cogió dos paquetes de Oreos —las red velvet y los rellenos de crema de cacahuete—, las Chips Ahoy especiales de Navidad y una caja de Twinkies. Tiró también un surtido de bastones de caramelo sabor menta para su abuela y decidió que la próxima vez que se pasara por allí cogería la caja de la casita de jengibre para hacerla con su familia. Mientras caminaba a la caja, su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Astrid siguió caminando absorta por la notificación que le acababa de entrar en su teléfono cuando chocó contra algo.

Astrid frenó de inmediato y quiso que la tierra le tragara cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado ni más ni menos que con el carrito del mismísimo Henry Haddock. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado él allí? ¡Si no hacía ni media hora que le había dejado a solas con Bocón! Astrid sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas ¡Madre mía, qué fuerte le había pegado la pubertad a aquel hombre! La última vez que le había visto ella todavía era más alta que él y ahora le tenía que sacar, por lo menos, una cabeza. Su cara, ahora sin rastro de grasa infantil, seguía cubierta de pecas que Astrid no tendría ningún problema en ponerse a contar. 

Se preguntó si el resto de su cuerpo estaría cubierto de pecas también.

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada por su repentino y obsceno pensamiento. No obstante, él parecía tan aterrado como ella de encontrarla en mitad de un supermercado vacío con villancicos libres de derechos de autor de fondo.

—¡Ey! —saludó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Ey? ¿Qué mierda de saludo era aquel?

—Hola —saludó ella con las mejillas ardiendo—. Perdona, no te había visto.

—No, no, no te preocupes —insistió él exaltado—. Se me ha ido un poco la olla ante esta cantidad enorme de galletas y no me he dado ni cuenta de que estabas en mitad del pasillo.

—Suele ser algo normal —comentó ella y carraspeó—. Bueno, me imagino que tendrás compra que hacer y yo tengo que pagar.

Astrid sólo quería salir corriendo de allí y rezó porque Hipo no mirara su carrito lleno de mierdas de azúcar. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid iba a ir hacia la caja, Hipo interpuso su carrito en mitad de su camino.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella molesta.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo él avergonzado—. Ya sabes, por no haberte dicho quién era antes.

—Ya sabía quién eras —replicó ella mordiéndose el labio.

Hipo entrecerró los ojos, aunque dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

—¿Lo has sabido en el momento que te he preguntado por Bocón o después de que te lo dijera Patapez?

Astrid apretó sus manos contra la manilla del carrito furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan creído? ¿Quién era este Henry Haddock y dónde había quedado aquel chaval de quince años al que nunca le había escuchado articular una sola frase seguida?

—Disculpas aceptadas; ahora, si no te importa, tengo que pagar y volver a mi casa.

—¿Tienes coche? Si quieres te acerco —ofreció Hipo con educación.

—Me las arreglo bien yo sola, muchas gracias —rechazó Astrid irritada.

En realidad, si de Astrid hubiera dependido ya se hubiera comprado un coche hacía tiempo, pero su economía daba para lo que daba y no podía permitírselo. Por el momento, se arreglaba con el de su madre cuando realmente lo necesitaba, que era casi nunca, y viviendo a media hora andando del centro le parecía un poco absurdo bajar todos los días en coche. Sin embargo, siendo invierno, nevando y con toda la compra a cuestas era consciente de que iba a tardar el doble en llegar a su casa.

Pero ni de coña iba a subirse en ese coche con Henry Haddock.

No.

Ni hablar.

—No seas tonta —le cortó Hipo riéndose—. ¿Esperas cinco minutos? Tengo que coger un par de cosas y pagamos juntos.

Astrid iba a replicar, pero Hipo ya se estaba dirigiendo al siguiente pasillo con paso más acelerado para no tener que hacerla esperar demasiado. Astrid se quedó sin aire ante la visión de su trasero, apretado contra sus pitillos y tentándola a ir a sobárselo de la forma más obscena posible.

—Cálmate, Hofferson —se regañó a sí misma por lo bajini.

Lo último que necesitaba era ponerse cachonda por Henry Haddock. En realidad, tampoco es que fuera para tanto, ¿verdad? Probablemente se debía al cambio radical de imagen. Pasar de la visión de aquel chavalín flacucho al hombre que era ahora le había impresionado demasiado. 

Seguro que era eso, nada más.

Además, no es que Hipo fuera a sentir atracción alguna por ella.

Desde que había regresado a Isla Mema, Astrid había aumentado de peso. No radicalmente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que toda la ropa que tenía de Nueva York le hubiera dejado de valer. Siempre había presumido de tener un cuerpo atlético por las duras sesiones de entrenamiento de lacrosse y había estado yendo al gimnasio durante la universidad y en el tiempo que estuvo trabajando en el bufete. Ahora, en cambio, le había cogido tanto asco a las rutinas en el gimnasio que la sola idea de entrar en uno le daban arcadas y, sumado al hecho de que su estado emocional no era el mejor y que canalizaba su ansiedad a través de la comida, Astrid estaría casi ocho kilos por encima de su peso. Al principio, se había sentido muy acomplejada, sintiendo que su cuerpo era un ente extraño y a día de hoy, sobre todo cuando tenía un mal día, todavía se asqueaba de ver tanta piel, sobre todo cuando estaba desnuda. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de estar en un trabajo que no la forzaba a mantener un peso por debajo del suyo y tener que llevar siempre ropa ajustada había hecho que la ansiedad persistente de Astrid por mantenerse delgada hubiera desaparecido. Si cualquiera del bufete la viera ahora se reiría en su cara, eso seguro, aunque por fortuna Astrid ya no vivía para contentarse a nadie más que así misma. 

Con eso debería bastar, aunque se le estaba dando muy mal. 

Después de todo, no era ningún secreto de que Astrid Hofferson pensara que su vida fuera una mierda, y eso que no era de cantarlo a los cuatro vientos. En esas cuestiones, ella siempre había sido discreta. Prefería fingir que tras haber perdido toda su adolescencia y el inicio de su vida adulta estudiando como una loca para ser la mejor, el único éxito que había conseguido en la vida había sido un trabajo mal pagado y abusivo en un prestigioso bufete de abogados de Nueva York.

La vida misma, vamos.

—Ya estoy —escuchó decir a Hipo a su espalda—. ¿Vamos?

Astrid asintió y se acercaron a la única caja que había abierta. Pagó ella primero, muerta de la vergüenza cuando la cajera empezó a pasar todas los dulces que había cogido. No miro a Hipo en ningún momento, sobre todo porque no le apetecía ver la mofa en su rostro. No obstante, mientras ella guardaba su compra en dos bolsas de tela que solía llevar siempre encima no pudo evitar mirar de reojo lo que había comprado Hipo: chocolate negro, café, té _ Earl Grey _ , galletas de mantequilla, unas botellas de agua con gas, un surtido considerable de verduras, harina, una docena de huevos, arena para gatos, un buen surtido de latas de comida de gato, una bolsa de manzanas y un kilo de naranjas como el que había cogido ella. Pagó con tarjeta y metió su compra en una bolsa de tela que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se la colgó del hombro y cogió el kilo de naranjas de una mano. 

—Mi coche está justo ahí, ¿necesitas que te ayude o…?

—Puedo bien sola, gracias —le cortó Astrid incómoda por su abrumante amabilidad—. No tienes que llevarme hasta mi casa, estoy acostumbrada a ir andando.

—Por favor —insistió él con una sonrisa, aunque Astrid no pudo no fijarse en que su mano no paraba de juguetear con el asa de su bolsa—. No me cuesta nada llevarte y tu casa me pilla de camino.

Astrid se preguntó si estaría alojándose en la mansión Haddock. Aquel caserón del siglo XVIII, tan grande y tan poco práctico, había sido el hogar de los Haddock desde su construcción. Su madre había trabajado limpiando aquella casa y el propio Estoico había mantenido su jardín hasta que le dio un infarto mientras pasaba el césped un domingo por la mañana. De haber vivido alguien con él, la posibilidades de que hubiera sobrevivido hubieran sido mayores, pero nadie supo qué había sucedido hasta que Bocón lo encontró muerto esa noche, cuando se acercó a su casa para cenar como lo hacían por costumbre todos los domingos.

Había sido una auténtica tragedia. Cinco años después, Isla Mema todavía se acordaba de su querido alcalde cada año en la ya tradicional fiesta que se celebraba cada Nochebuena, evento que el propio Estoico había creado tras ganar sus segundas elecciones para recaudar fondos para el mantenimiento de la reserva natural y la residencia de ancianos de Mema. 

Era, sin lugar a dudas, el evento del año en aquel pueblito costero de Maine.

Caminaron por el aparcamiento del supermercado hasta un Lexus negro con los cristales tintados. Hacía un frío del demonio y se había puesto a nevar otra vez. Hipo abrió el maletero e hizo a un lado una pequeña maleta de mano azul para hacer sitio a la compra de ambos. Con mariposas bailando claqué en su estómago, Astrid se subió al asiento del copiloto. Hipo se quitó la chaqueta tan pronto subió al coche y lo tiró al asiento trasero antes de meter la llave de contacto. Astrid miró con disimulo cómo su camiseta de manga larga se ajustaba al movimiento de su brazo arrancando el Lexus. El coche se puso en marcha y un calorcito salió de las rendijas que se encontraban frente a ella.

—¿Está bien así o quieres más calor? —preguntó él posando su mano cerca del radiador para evaluarlo por sí mismo.

—No, está bien así, si son sólo cinco minutos —respondió ella mirando a la ventana para que no pudiera visualizar su rubor.

Hipo asintió y sacó el coche. En ese momento, Astrid no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su pierna izquierda, la cual parecía mover el pedal sin ningún problema.

—El coche está adaptado a mí minusvalía —explicó Hipo de repente, sobresaltándola—. La empresa de alquiler sólo tenía este Lexus como vehículo adaptado, aunque me parece que es mucho coche para mí. Prefiero más mi moto.

—¿Moto? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida—, ¿pero no fue eso lo que…?

Su pregunta murió en su boca, estaba metiéndose en un terreno pantanoso en el que ella no estaba segura de si debía pisar. Hipo, en cambio, sonrió.

—Tengo una moto adaptada en Canadá —explicó él—. Sé que es un poco raro que siga conduciendo una tras el accidente, pero no puedo evitarlo: me encanta. De todas formas, entre semana suelo coger el transporte público. Si he cogido coche aquí es para evitar las insistencias de Bocón en llevarme de un lado a otro.

—Es muy propio de él —comentó Astrid con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, siempre te ha gustado ir por libre

Era un comentario indiscreto, pero ninguna mentira. Pensó que Hipo se ofendería, pero soltó una risotada y la miró por un segundo.

—No voy a negar que estoy sorprendido de verte por aquí —apuntó Hipo—. Pensaba que estarías en Nueva York. Oí que te graduaste con honores en Columbia.

¿Por qué él sabía cosas de ella y Astrid no? ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué había estudiado y a qué se dedicaba!

—Circunstancias de la vida —respondió Astrid con sequedad, poco deseosa de seguir con aquella conversación.

Hipo pareció captar que aquel era un tema delicado para ella, así que se quedó en silencio, evidentemente algo nervioso. Tras un minuto de tensísimo silencio, Astrid decidió romperlo para saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

—¡Oh! Tengo unos asuntos que resolver y que llevo un tiempo retrasando —explicó Hipo sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Temas de herencia y todo eso. Me gustaría vender la casa de mi padre y su antigua oficina, pero estoy teniendo problemas con asuntos relacionados con el testamento.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —cuestionó Astrid frunciendo el ceño—. Si eres el único heredero no deberían ponerte pegas.

—Técnicamente lo soy, pero estoy encontrando bastantes trabas con la casa —tragó saliva con angustia—. El Ayuntamiento asegura que no tengo derechos para vender la casa y la notaría se niega a hacer la adjudicación de la herencia.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Astrid alarmada—. El ayuntamiento no tiene ni voz ni voto en lo que hagas ni dejes de hacer con tu casa.

—No parece ser el caso —comentó Hipo mordiéndose el labio—. Perdona, no sé por qué te estoy aburriendo con esto. 

—No me aburres —le cortó Astrid furiosa—. ¿Te ha dicho el ayuntamiento por qué no puedes vender la casa?

Hipo suspiró.

—Hablan de un tema de que mi padre dejó un escrito diciendo que la casa pertenecía al Ayuntamiento tras su muerte —explicó Hipo cansado—. Una película de miedo, la verdad. Llevo más de dos años intentando cerrar este asunto y con toda la mierda de elecciones y demás nadie me ha querido concertar cita hasta ahora. Además, han decidido dármela en estas fechas, probablemente convencidos de diría que no, cosa que como puedes ver no ha sido el caso.

Astrid estaba tan escandalizada y enfadada por su situación que no pudo articular una sola palabra coherente. Nunca, en toda su vida como abogada —que presumía de ser corta— y como estudiante de Derecho, había oído nada parecido. Aquello era un escándalo en toda regla y era evidente que Hipo no contaba con suficiente capacidad para llevar un caso como aquel sólo. El Lexus paró de repente y Astrid cayó en cuenta que estaban frente a su casa. Por un momento se vio invadida por la vergüenza por el exceso de luces que su padre había instalado en la fachada, aunque a ella siempre le había encantado. No obstante, ajeno al espectáculo de luces, Hipo se quitó el cinturón para ayudarla a bajar la compra del coche cuando Astrid, casi como un acto reflejo, cogió de su brazo.

—¿Has hablado con un abogado de esto?

Hipo clavó su mirada en ella. Astrid sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante la intensidad de sus ojos. ¿Habían sido siempre tan verdes? No lo recordaba, pero eran indudablemente preciosos.

—No, no lo he hecho. He estado hablando con Bocón sobre eso hoy en la cafetería.

Astrid no tardó en caer hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo aquella conversación. 

—Dios, ¿lo del supermercado ha sido una encerrona? —cuestionó ella claramente molesta.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no… Para nada, esperaba preguntártelo mañana —respondió Hipo avergonzado—. Tenía pensado invitarte a un café y…

—Eres consciente que esa invitación no es para nada atractiva para una barista, ¿verdad? —declaró ella un tanto irritada.

Hipo se quedó petrificado.

—¡Mierda, es verdad! —admitió él frustrado.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No sé si puedo ayudarte, Hipo. Hace tiempo que no trabajo en esto —explicó Astrid apurada—. Estoy familiarizada con todo el asunto de herencias y demás, pero tu caso da un poco de vértigo. Será mejor que contrates a un profesional de verdad.

—Pero es que prefiero que seas tú —insistió él con un leve rubor cubriendo su rostro y Astrid alzó una ceja—. Tú conoces Isla Mema, tienes experiencia en este mundo y sé que no te dejas engañar por nadie. No se me ocurre a nadie mejor para este trabajo, Astrid.

—Ya tengo trabajo, Henry —le recordó ella—. Y con todo el tema de la fiesta de Nochebuena no creo que ande sobrada de tiempo para estudiar tu caso.

Fue a tirar del manillar cuando Hipo posó su mano sobre su otra mano con suma delicadeza.

—Del tema del trabajo no te preocupes —dijo él algo con timidez—. Ha sido todo idea de Bocón, así que estoy seguro que podremos llegar todos a un acuerdo.

—Henry…

—Déjame invitarte a comer —insistió él causando que ella alzara las cejas—. Tienes un descanso para comer, ¿no? Comemos y miras todos los papeles que tengo. Por favor, Astrid, no te estaría pidiendo esto si realmente no necesitara tu ayuda.

Astrid quería negarse, realmente quería hacerlo. Sus viejas inseguridades volvieron abordarla como un tsunami dentro de su cerebro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se dedicaba a la abogacía y estaba segura que no era apta para un trabajo como aquel. Sin embargo, había algo en Hipo que hizo que su negativa no saliera de su boca. Estaba desesperado, probablemente deseoso de cerrar un capítulo tan doloroso como había sido la repentina muerte de su padre y largarse de aquel pueblo que no le había traído más que disgustos durante gran parte de su vida.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él.

Terminaron bajando del coche a la vez. Estaba nevando copiosamente y la nieve estaba empezando a cuajar sobre el jardín de su casa. Hipo le tendió sus bolsas, ahora mucho más serio y callado, como si estuviera decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberla convencido.

Mierda.

—Está bien —el rostro de Hipo se iluminó—. No te emociones, de momento sólo voy a mirar qué es lo que realmente sucede y ya veremos si puedo ayudarte o no.

Hipo reaccionó dándola un abrazo. Astrid se quedó tan impactada por la tan inesperada muestra de afecto que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y olía bien. Muy bien. Perfume masculino, champú de cítricos y a café.

Joder, ni en sus mejores fantasías un hombre podía oler tan bien.

Hipo, de repente, la soltó, consciente de que su reacción tal vez hubiera sido excesiva. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alzando las manos avergonzado y el rostro teñido de escarlata. Astrid se habría partido la caja de no ser porque estaba tan violenta como él.

—¡Dios, perdona Astrid! Me he dejado llevar por la emoción ¡Pero estoy tan agradecido por tu ayuda!

Se intercambiaron los números y concertaron la hora para verse al día siguiente. Astrid esperó a que su coche desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina, reflexionando sobre lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida y que Henry  «Hipo» Haddock quisiera contratarla a ella de entre todos los enseres del universo. 

¿Por qué Astrid? Estaba segura que había abogados sobradamente capacitados para llevar su caso, con muchísima más experiencia y respaldados por un grandísimo equipo.

Astrid no era más que una barista. Un fracaso como ser humano.

—Puta mierda, que gilipollas soy —murmuró para sí misma nerviosa.

Su móvil vibró.

Un nuevo mensaje de Brusca aparecía iluminado en la pantalla de su móvil.

**Brusca_21:03**

_ Tía, ¿te has enterado que Hipo Haddock está en Mema? ¿Te lo has encontrado? Me han contado que ahora está bueno, pero prefiero contar contigo como fuente fiable sobre eso. Lee mis mensajes, por cierto, llevo toda la tarde mandándote diseños finales de mi colección y estás pasando de mi cara. _

Puta Brusca. Siendo tan cotilla, ya podía haberse enterado un poquito antes. Tal vez de haber sabido que Hipo estaba en Isla Mema habría estado preparada para decirle que no.

Aunque nada la hubiera preparado para descubrir que ahora estaba como un tren.

Y, Dios mío, eso iba a ser un maldito problema.

Uno muy serio.

Xx.


	2. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid se van a comer para hablar de cosas importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Nuevo capítulo que trae una advertencia. Este fic va a girar en torno a una cuestión legal que me he esforzado en hacerlo lo más comprensible posible. No soy abogada y tengo unas nociones bastante básicas de Derecho, así que es probable que algunas cosas que se mencionan aquí no sean aplicables a la realidad, así que si hay una abogada o abogado en la sala... pido perdón y que no me mate.
> 
> Como siempre, las reviews son siempre de agradecer y responderé a todas encantadas. Mencionar que este fic también está ilustrado en mi tumblr (itsasumbrella) y en mi instagram de arte (itsasumbrellasart). Dar las gracias como siempre a Poppy por su infinito apoyo y a todas las personas que estáis pendientes de este fic.
> 
> Espero que os guste este capítulo.
> 
> Por cierto, quedan seis días para Navidad.

**Jueves, 19 de diciembre de 2019**

—Detective de ficción belga. Seis letras.

Astrid se giró hacia su abuela y reflexionó su respuesta un segundo.

—Poirot —respondió la barista convencida.

Su abuela la miró por encima de sus gafas, poco sorprendida de que se supiera la respuesta.

—Siempre he preferido más a Miss Marple —comentó mientras rellenaba los huecos del autodefinido.

—Lo sé, me he leído todos tus libros de Agatha Christie —comentó Astrid volviendo a centrarse en colocar en su sitio las tazas que acababa de sacar del lavaplatos—. Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí, ¿no tenías hoy club de lectura?

—¿Acaso una abuela no puede pasar tiempo con su nieta? —reclamó su abuela ofendida, aunque luego torció el gesto—. Además, esta semana no hay club de lectura porque la gente es tan desorganizada que lo están preparando todo a menos de una semana de Navidad.

—¿Y no tienes tú cosas que organizar? —cuestionó Astrid poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? —replicó su abuela sorprendida.

—Abuela, no puedes venir a mi trabajo para planificar las navidades conmigo —le achacó la barista con impaciencia—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, podemos organizarlo después de cenar.

—¿Y perder el día entero? Ni hablar —señaló su abuela—. Tu padre y yo vamos hacer la compra para la cena de ensayo, la de Nochebuena y la comida de Navidad. Así que, señorita, tenemos que cerrar los menús hoy. Además, sigues sin tener vestido para la fiesta de Nochebuena del ayuntamiento y tampoco tienes acompañante que…

—Seguramente vaya con Brusca, así que cálmate —le cortó Astrid irritada.

Su abuela asintió con lentitud, aunque no parecía para nada satisfecha.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Henry Haddock?

—No empieces —le advirtió Astrid, aunque se detuvo un momento a analizar la expresión de supuesta indiferencia de su abuela—. ¡Dios! ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—No puedes culparme por querer buscarte un buen partido, cariño —se defendió la anciana—. Además, ayer te abrazó, ¿no? Le gustas, pude verlo en su cara desde la ventana del salón.

—¡Eres una cotilla! —le achacó su nieta indignada con las mejillas ardiendo—. Y lo de que le gusto te lo has inventado. No debió abrazarme, más teniendo en cuenta que simplemente dije que vería unos papeles, nada más. Él mismo se disculpó por su gesto inconsciente. 

—Ya, bueno, pero ya estás haciendo más por él que por cualquiera sin verle desde… ¿hace cuánto? ¿Diez años?

—Once —matizó Astrid—. No voy hacer nada más que aconsejarle. No pienso llevar su caso cuando ya no me dedico a esto.

—No trabajas en esto, pero bien que habéis quedado para comer juntos —añadió su abuela con diversión—. ¿Ya sabes adónde vais a ir? El italiano de la otra calle es el mejor restaurante del pueblo, pero si queréis algo más informal el sitio ideal es Nancy’s. La comida es algo más simplona, pero tiene rincones oscuros donde puedes darte el lote y meter mano sin que te vea nadie.

El rubor le llegó hasta las orejas. ¡Qué agradecida estaba de que no hubiera nadie en la cafetería o se habría muerto de la vergüenza!

—¡Abuela, por favor! —le regañó Astrid—. ¡No voy a darme el lote con nadie y mucho menos con Henry Haddock!

La anciana soltó una risita traviesa y volvió a ponerse las gafas para volver a centrarse en el autodefinido. Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió a su trabajo en lugar de seguir discutiendo con ella. Sabía que no la haría cambiar de parecer y, sin embargo, tan pronto cogió las tazas que le quedaban por colocar, su abuela soltó sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su cuaderno:

—El mejor regalo que podrías darme estas Navidades es que te echaras un buen polvo con un chico guapo como ese. Lo necesitas, cariño.

De no haber sido su abuela Astrid le habría tirado las tazas a la cabeza. ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Otra encerrona? Astrid no era esa clase de mujer. Ya no. Acostarse con alguien en Isla Mema equivalía a que al día siguiente todo el pueblo lo supiera, por lo que por supuesto que no iba hacer nada con Hipo Haddock. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Sí, aún no había salido de su _shock_ inicial de que la pubertad le hubiera golpeado de lleno y que ahora fuera guapísimo y estuviera como un tren, pero tampoco es que le hubiera dado muestras de interesarse de ella de esa manera. ¿No era lógico? Apenas se conocían y Astrid sabía que Hipo y ella eran como el agua y el aceite: demasiado diferentes como para siquiera entenderse.

La noche anterior, después de cenar y ayudar a su madre a recoger la cocina, Astrid había entrado en Instagram y en Facebook para buscar a Hipo. No pudo evitarlo, sentía demasiada curiosidad por él como para no cotillear sobre su vida en Canadá. No encontró su Instagram y se llevó un chasco cuando descubrió que, aún teniendo un perfil público, Hipo no había subido nada desde el 2015 y la última foto había sido de un gatito negro con enormes ojos verdes bostezando. No obstante, la película cambió cuando le dio por buscar su nombre en Google. Encontró un reportaje en el que alababa la exposición que el prestigioso fotógrafo Henry Haddock había inaugurado el pasado septiembre en Toronto. Astrid no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire mientras leía la reseña, la cual ponía a Hipo como uno de los grandes y más visionarios fotógrafos de la década, habiendo sido capaz de mostrar a través de su obra el lado más íntimo del ser humano. También destacaba que Henry había vendido todas las fotos expuestas, aunque no ponía el precio por ninguna parte. La barista entró en el enlace que llevaba a su página web y navegó por las diferentes colecciones que estaban subidas a su portfolio. Se sintió un poco estúpida al no ser capaz de ver toda la profundidad que la crítica había señalado en el reportaje, pero no podía negar que las fotos no eran menos que impresionantes, sobre todos los desnudos que mostraban a hombres y mujeres de toda clase de cuerpos, razas y color de piel que parecían expresar sus emociones a través del movimiento. Entró en el apartado de reconocimientos y observó una lista larga de reconocimientos tanto en Canadá como en Estados Unidos e incluso Europa. Invadida por una repentina oleada de rabia, Astrid había bloqueado su teléfono y lo tiró a un lado mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá junto a su padre para seguir viendo la película cutre de Navidad que había escogido su madre en Netflix.

—Res con joroba. Cuatro letras —dijo su abuela de repente.

Astrid iba a darle la respuesta cuando Bocón salió de la cocina. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al reconocer a su abuela y se acercó a saludarla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo Pamela! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, querido, bien —contestó su abuela con alegría—. Aquí, vigilando a mi nieta para que cumpla con su trabajo como es debido.

Bocón rodeó sus hombros con su brazo para abrazarla y Astrid olió el aroma de harina, azúcar y masa de galletas. 

—Es mi mejor empleada, ya lo sabes —le aseguró el pastelero—. Es la mejor barista de toda Nueva Inglaterra.

—Bocón, no te pases —se quejó Astrid avergonzada.

—¡Y encima humilde! —se rió Bocón y la soltó para apoyarse contra el mostrador.

—Siempre lo ha sido —apuntó su abuela con orgullo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo no me dijiste que tu ahijado venía aquí?

—¡Oh! Es un chico muy discreto —explicó Bocón pasando la mano en su bigote—. Creo que no le apetecía de que todo el mundo se enterase de que anda por aquí.

Su abuelo asintió muy interesada.

—Ayer trajo a Astrid a casa —señaló ella mirando a su nieta—. Resulta que va a llevarle un tema legal que no me ha querido contar.

El rostro de Bocón se iluminó y Astrid hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Dijo que solo miraría sus papeles, nada más —la corrigió molesta—. Y borra esa cara, Bocón, que sé que todo esto es cosa tuya.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Astrid —dijo el pastelero alzando las manos a modo de sorpresa—. Él me comentó que necesitaba un abogado y puede, sólo puede, que tu nombre saliera en la conversación.

—Pues me temo que os vais a llevar todos una decepción —replicó la barista cogiendo la bandeja ahora vacía del lavavajillas para ponerlo dentro de la máquina.

—Puede, pero hoy comes con él, así que no pierdo la esperanza —insistió su abuela, causando que el pastelero soltara una carcajada.

Bocón y su abuela siguieron con su conversación mientras Astrid, murmurando lo mucho que los odiaba, se puso a vaciar las neveras que se encontraban bajo el mostrador para limpiarlas. Cuando ya iba por la segunda nevera, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta abrirse y a Bocón y a su abuela se callaron al instante. Astrid alzó la cabeza por encima del mostrador y se incorporó con rapidez para atender a Grimmel Grisly, alcalde de Isla Mema. 

—Disculpa Pamela, tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Bocón con repentina frialdad.

—Faltaría más, querido —comentó con tono comprensivo la mujer.

Astrid sabía bien que Bocón no soportaba a Grimmel Grisly. Hasta ese momento, no había entendido por qué, pues Grimmel caía bien a prácticamente todo el mundo. Era educado, ocurrente y, en principio, parecía preocuparse por el bienestar del pueblo. En cada ocasión festiva, a Grimmel le gustaba llevar gorros ridículos que despertaba la simpatía de la gente: en Halloween, llevaba una calabaza; en Acción de Gracias, uno de peregrino; en Pascua, unas orejas de conejo y, en Navidad, un gorro de elfo. Todo el mundo repetía constantemente que Grimmel era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores alcaldes que Isla Mema había tenido jamás desde Estoico Haddock, aunque Astrid solo necesitó verle una vez para comprender que aquel hombre era pura fachada. Astrid poseía un gran talento para leer a la gente mejor que nadie y sabía que Grimmel podía ser ese tipo de persona que hacía muchos favores y, de la noche a mañana, reaparecía diciéndote que debías devolvérselo junto con los intereses. Astrid desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba el asunto de la casa de Hipo sobre la mesa, pero jamás le llevó la contraria a Bocón cuando dijo que aquel hombre no era una buena persona, a pesar de que jamás quiso explicar el motivo de tal acusación. Su abuela, en cambio, era de la opinión de Astrid: no soportaba la gente falsa.

Grimmel tenía vista clavada en su teléfono y Astrid tuvo que forzar su mejor sonrisa para parecer cordial.

—Bienvenido a Gobber’s Mocha Café, ¿qué desea?

—Corto de leche grande para llevar. Ardiendo.

Astrid se puso a preparar el café sin muchas contemplaciones y escuchó a Grimmel hablar con su abuela.

—¿Cómo está de salud, Pamela?

—Maravillosamente, gracias —respondió su abuela con sequedad—. ¿Y la suya?

Astrid tuvo que contener una risita. Su abuela no soportaba que la trataran como una señora mayor; es más, Pamela Hofferson no había cumplido los sesenta y cinco años e insistía que estaba en la flor de su vida. Por tanto, que le hicieran preguntas de anciana la sacaba de quicio.

—Muy bien, Pamela, gracias por preguntar —dijo Grimmel muy educado mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar su café—. Bonita diadema de reno, Amanda.

—Astrid —le corrigió la barista con la mayor cortesía posible—. Son tres con cincuenta.

Le dio un billete de diez dólares y sonriente dijo:

—Quédate con el cambio.

—No acepto propinas que superen el veinte por ciento del importe —comentó Astrid cortante y abrió la caja para darle el cambio correspondiente—. Muchas gracias y que pase un buen día.

Grimmel alzó una ceja, un tanto irritado por su poca cooperación en su acto de generosidad. Sin embargo, terminó sonriendo divertido.

—Siempre me ha llamado la atención tu caso, Amanda.

—Astrid —corrigieron la barista y su abuela a la vez molestas.

—¿Estudiaste en Columbia, verdad? ¿ _Cum laude,_ verdad? —interrogó Grimmel con curiosidad—. Me pregunto cómo una chica con tus capacidades acabaría trabajando en una cafetería de un pueblo como éste. ¿No aspiras a algo mejor?

Astrid sostuvo la mirada a Grimmel, muy seria al principio, aunque finalmente optó por sonreír.

—Me gusta mi trabajo —señaló la barista con calma—. Me da oportunidad de conocer a la gente que de otra manera me hubiera sido imposible —Grimmel arqueó una ceja—. Y el café me sale gratis, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Ahora, si no va a querer nada más, tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenos días, alcalde.

Grimmel Grisly no era de los que les gustara ser despachados, aunque era lo bastante farsante como para ocultar su malestar y despedirse de ella y de su abuela con un amable «hasta luego». Su abuela cruzó sus brazos la barra cuando la puerta de la cafetería se cerró con un suave tintineo de la campanilla.

—Ándate con cuidado, Astrid —le advirtió Pamela—. Ese hombre no es trigo limpio.

—¿Por qué te crees que nunca le he votado? —cuestionó Astrid con voz cansada—. Además, no soy nada más que una simple barista para él. Llevo sirviéndole café todos los días desde que estoy aquí y ya ves que sigue sin acordarse de mi nombre.

—Quién sabe cielo, quizás ahora tenga motivos para aprenderse bien tu nombre —comentó su abuela—. Si llevas el caso de Henry a tribunales, ese hombre tendrá motivos para temerte y...

—Corta el rollo con eso —le interrumpió Astrid molesta.

Su abuela soltó un resoplido.

—¡A cabezota no te gana nadie!

—Ya sabes que no —concordó su nieta con diversión.

La mañana pasó relativamente tranquila. Astrid aprovechó el poco movimiento para terminar de limpiar el resto de las neveras y la cafetera. Su abuela se marchó para hacer recados y, después, para el colmo de su nieta, regresó para tomarse un chocolate caliente mientras leía, como todos los años desde que Astrid tenía memoria, su vieja copia de _Mujercitas_. Fuera, en la calle, el día estaba gris, frío y había estado nevando desde media mañana. 

Diez minutos antes del cierre llegó Hipo vestido con unas Doc Marteens negras, pitillos y una chaqueta camel con cuello de borreguito. Tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo y cargaba con una bandolera del hombro. Muerto de frío, se aseguró de limpiarse bien los pies en el felpudo para quitar todo rastro de nieve de sus botas y se acercó al mostrador cojeando más de lo normal. Astrid frunció las cejas, preocupada por el pequeño gesto de dolor que Hipo tenía en su cara y se sentó donde su abuela había estado esa mañana.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid sin poder ocultar su inquietud.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hipo sin comprender al principio, aunque pareció comprenderlo enseguida—. ¡Ah! Sí, no te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrado. Es molesto, pero soportable. Gajes de los cojos. 

—¿Quieres que te ponga un café para que entres en calor?

—¿Lo harías? —dijo él con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Claro! —afirmó ella con una risotada—. Americano, ¿no?

—Sí, por favor.

Astrid le preparó el café mientras Hipo se quitaba ropa de encima. En la cafetería hacía el suficiente calor para que ella pudiera trabajar en manga corta y no le pasó por alto el trozo de abdomen que pudo admirar de reojo cuando Hipo se quitó el jersey que llevaba encima, Apartó la vista con rapidez cuando sintió sus mejillas arder, sintiéndose como una tonta adolescente por ponerse así de nerviosa por él.

—Hola —escuchó a su abuela decir de repente—. ¿Cómo estás, Henry? Ya no te acordarás de mí: soy Pamela Hofferson, la abuela de Astrid.

Astrid miró a su abuela alarmada y quiso que la tragara la tierra, pero Hipo reaccionó dando la mano a su abuela con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo de usted! Usted iba a recoger a Astrid al colegio y es imposible olvidarla del concurso de pasteles de calabaza de Acción de Gracias. ¡El suyo era indiscutiblemente mi favorito!

—¡Oh! ¿Tal vez eso influiría a que tu padre para que se decantara siempre por el mío y no por el Bocón? —bromeó su abuela.

Hipo rió algo tenso ante la mención de su padre, por lo que Astrid aprovechó que había terminado de preparar el café para meterse en la conversación.

—Abuela, no aburras a Hipo —le regañó su nieta—. ¿Tú no tenías un autobús que coger? A papá no le va a gustar que llegues tarde para comer.

—Le he mandado un _whatsapp_ a tu madre para que venga a buscarme en quince minutos —le dijo su abuela sacudiendo los hombros y posó su mano sobre la de Hipo para captar su atención. Hipo estaba dando un sorbo a su café, aunque miró a su abuela alzando las cejas para que entendiera que la estaba escuchando—. ¿Cómo está tu madre, cielo? Me acuerdo mucho de ella y aún siento mucho su falta en el club de lectura. Las propuestas de Valka siempre eran las mejores.

—Está muy bien —respondió Hipo educado—. Anda ahora por Brasil.

—¿Brasil? —cuestionaron asombradas nieta y abuela a la vez.

Hipo sonrió levemente.

—Después de divorciarse de mi padre y marcharse a Canadá, se metió de lleno en el activismo. Está ahora bastante liada con toda la movida del incendio de Amazonas, ayudando a las tribus indígenas de la zona y presionando al gobierno de Bolsonaro para que cumplen con el mandato internacional —explicó Hipo antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

—Pero estará para Navidades, ¿verdad? —preguntó Pamela angustiada.

—Lo dudo, tiene bastante trabajo y eso que lleva allí desde septiembre —sacudió los hombros—. Seguramente ya no regrese hasta primavera.

—¿Y qué vas hacer en Navidad? —preguntó Astrid desconcertado.

—Dormir y ver Netflix con mi gato, nada que no haya hecho antes. Para mí es un día más —respondió él sin dar muestras de pena en su voz—. Tengo que confesar que nunca he sido muy fan de la Navidad.

Astrid sintió mucha lástima por él, aunque lo más triste de todo era que Hipo estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo que no le resultaba para nada extraño que pasara la Navidad por su cuenta. Su abuela parecía pensar lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Astrid, quien detestaba meterse donde no la llamaban, Pamela Hofferson lucía decidida a rescatar de la peor de las soledades a aquel joven guapo y perfecto para su nieta necesitada de un buen polvo. 

—Oye, y si…

—Creo que tenemos que irnos ya, Henry —se adelantó Astrid—. ¿Por qué no entras dentro a saludar a Bocón y a Patapez mientras yo me cambio? —Hipo asintió un poco desconcertado por su reacción mientras su abuela la fulminaba con la mirada—. Tú vete a esperar fuera que tengo que cerrar y no quiero que hagas esperar a mamá.

—Pero si no me has dejado siquiera decirle...

Astrid ya había salido de detrás del mostrador para coger su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes y ahora estaba empujando suavemente a su abuela por los hombros hacia la salida.

—Hasta luego, abuela, te quiero.

—Pero Astrid, déjame que…

—Hasta luego, abuela —volvió a repetir su nieta con voz amenazante dejando su ropa en sus brazos—. Nos vemos a la noche.

Astrid cerró la puerta en sus narices y puso el cartel de cerrado. Su abuela estrechó los ojos ofendida desde el otro lado del cristal y Astrid se despidió con la mano con retintín. Se giró para encontrarse con Hipo observando la escena curioso.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —preguntó Astrid cruzando los brazos—. Si quieres que mire todos tus papeles más vale que espabiles, no tengo todo el día.

—C-claro, perdona —respondió él avergonzado bajando de la banqueta del mostrador—. Tu abuela es muy simpática.

—Una cotilla de cuidado —replicó Astrid quitándose el delantal.

Entraron juntos a la cocina y, mientras Hipo aprovechaba para saludar a Bocón y a Patapez, a quién éste último no había visto desde el funeral de su padre, Astrid se cambió en el pequeño vestuario que había justo al lado. Tenía mariposas en el estómago ante la sola idea de ir a comer a solas con Hipo Haddock, a pesar de que el contexto no fuera en absoluto romántico o incluso amistoso. Se forzaba a pensar que todo era puramente profesional y ni siquiera eso teniendo en cuenta que Astrid no iba a llevar su caso. 

Colgó su delantal y se quitó la diadema de reno con cascabeles y la camiseta con el logo de la cafetería. No pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo y hacer una mueca al ver su figura marcada ahora por el turrón y otros dulces navideños. Terminó dando la espalda a su reflejo mientras se vestía con una camiseta gris holgada y un jersey azul abierto encima. Se calzó sus botas para la nieve y se abrigó con su parca, una bufanda granate y un gorro rosa que había tejido su abuela al inicio del invierno. Escuchó risas cuando salió del vestuario y se encontró a los tres hombres hablando animadamente con Hipo apoyado contra la encimera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Astrid carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y los tres clavaron la vista en ella.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó el pastelero—. Deberíais ir adonde Nancy’s, es un buen sitio para comer y tiene menú vegetariano.

Astrid estrechó los ojos, consciente de que la oferta culinaria del Nancy’s no era el motivo por el que Bocón quisiera que ellos fueran allí. Se apuntó mentalmente tener una charla muy seria con su abuela sobre lo de que organizar citas junto a su jefe tenía que acabarse pero ya. 

—Iremos al chino —especificó Astrid—. Si voy a leer los papeles de Henry necesito luz y, personalmente, no me apetece estar rodeada de gente que se está comiendo la boca mientras trabajo.

Hipo contuvo una risita con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras que Bocón hizo una mueca de decepción. Patapez observaba a Hipo un tanto intimidado, ¿aunque quién no lo estaría? Aunque Astrid aún lo notaba un poco violento en su presencia, Hipo presentaba un lenguaje no verbal muy diferente a su yo de quince años. Es más, parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo, casi como si fuera consciente de que ya no era aquel chaval torpe y vergonzoso que había sido hacía tiempo. Su espalda ya no estaba encorvada; su pelo ya no tapaba su cara —es más, lo tenía lo bastante corto como para poder apreciar su precioso cuello sin que nada le estorbara la vista—; su cara seguía cubierta de pecas, pero ahora tenía una mandíbula marcada con barba incipiente y rasgos angulosos, sin dejar el mínimo rastro infantil en ella; seguía siendo delgado, pero su cuerpo se veía fuerte bajo la fina camiseta que se adhería a él como una segunda piel y, por supuesto, era alto, tal vez no tanto como su padre, pero sí lo bastante como para sacarle a ella una cabeza.

—¿Estás preparada entonces? —preguntó él con tono amable—. No estoy seguro de recordar donde está el restaurante chino.

—Tú ya no vivías aquí cuando lo abrieron —explicó ella—, pero está cerca. Son cinco minutos andando. 

—No tengas prisa en volver, Astrid —dijo Bocón mientras Hipo se ponía la chaqueta—. Patapez puede cubrirte en la barra, tú céntrate en esto que es más importante que todo lo demás. Estoy muy agradecido de que…

—Sólo voy a comprobar la información que Henry dispone —le cortó Astrid con voz cansada—. Ya le he dejado bien claro que es casi seguro que no lleve el caso.

—Bueno, nunca digas nunca —insistió Bocón optimista.

Astrid tuvo que contener un quejido de frustración. Se despidieron de Bocón y Patapez y salieron al exterior, donde se había puesto a nevar con mayor intensidad. Astrid se puso el gorro de su parca mientras que Hipo se redujo a acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta para que no le entrara nieve. Al principio, caminaron en silencio y ligeros, aunque Astrid ralentizó el paso al darse cuenta que a Hipo le costaba seguir su ritmo acelerado. 

—Perdona —se disculpó él con una sonrisa azorada.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón por esto —se apresuró a decir ella—. ¿Quieres que lleve tu bolso?

—No —dijo él cortante—. Estoy bien.

A Astrid le sorprendió la sequedad de su respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para continuar caminando con lentitud hasta el restaurante chino. El Paraíso Chino era un buen restaurante de comida china casera que a los Hofferson les gustaba ir al menos una vez al mes. La familia que regentaba el restaurante, los Chen, era amable, aunque los únicos que hablaban bien inglés eran sus hijos que actuaban de camareros los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones. Cuando entraron sólo había una familia de cuatro, un grupo reducido de trabajadores de las oficinas que se encontraban justo en frente y una mujer leyendo el periódico junto a la ventana comiendo rollitos de primavera.

—Mesa para dos, por favor, Mei —pidió a la chica que estaba en el atril de la entrada con el teléfono.

La chica alzó la vista y alzó sus finas cejas al escuchar la voz de Astrid y verla acompañada con un desconocido. Mei dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pensaba que este día no llegaría nunca.

Las mejillas de Astrid se encendieron.

—No seas puñetera, Mei, o te juro que empezaré a cobrarte las clases de economía que tengo que darte cada vez que te pasas desesperada por la cafetería.

La adolescente bufó, pero se redujo a coger la carta y a indicarles que les acompañara hasta su mesa. El local tenía un contraste extraño entre los decorados orientales y la barroca decoración navideña que el señor Chen ponía todos los años. _Let it snow_ de Dean Martin sonaba en el lugar cuando por fin se sentaron a la mesa. 

—Eres una celebridad por aquí, ¿o me equivoco? Todos parecen saber quién eres —comentó Hipo fascinado.

—Conozco a todo el mundo —dijo Astrid abriendo la carta—. Isla Mema es un pueblo pequeño y prácticamente todo el mundo se pasa por la cafetería de Bocón al menos una vez por semana, más en estas fechas.

Hipo abrió también la carta y cada uno leyó en silencio los diferentes platos, no muy seguros de cómo debían seguir con la conversación. Al final, fue el que Hipo se decidió a hacerlo.

—¿Quieres compartir algún entrante?

Astrid se esforzó en no parecer sorprendida por su propuesta.

—Vale, ¿qué te parece el Chow Mein? Cuando vengo con mi familia solemos pedirlo y está buenísimo.

Hipo buscó el plato en la carta y se mordió el labio, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreveria realmente hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Soy vegetariano —respondió él y Astrid parpadeó sorprendida—. Perdona, tendría que habértelo dicho antes, siempre se me olvida mencionarlo.

De ahí que Bocón hubiera mencionado el menú vegetariano del Nancy’s. Tenía sentido.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella sacudió los hombros—. ¿Quieres que pidamos unos baos? Los vegetarianos están bastante buenos, Heather suele pedirlos cuando venimos a comer aquí.

—Si a ti te parecen bien, adelante —afirmó él sonriente—. Cuando hablas de Heather… ¿Te refieres a Heather Walker?

—Sí, claro, no conozco a otra Heather, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Hipo se puso un poco tenso de repente.

—No, por nada, tengo a todo el mundo del instituto perdido —dijo él con los ojos puestos de nuevo en la carta—. Vi a mucha gente en el funeral de mi padre, aunque tampoco me paré realmente a hablar con nadie, así que no sé nada de nadie.

—¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? —replicó Astrid cerrando el menú e Hipo la miró confundido—. Vives en otro país y llevas tu vida allí, ¿por qué interesarte por gente con la que ni siquiera te hablabas? Que yo sepa, nunca cruzaste una palabra con Heather y apenas hablaste conmigo en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio.

Hipo parecía un tanto incómodo por su comentario y Astrid se sintió estúpida porque tal vez se hubiera vuelto a pasar con su honestidad. No sería la primera vez que pecaba de grosera por hablar demasiado.

—De pequeño nunca se me dio bien relacionarme bien con los demás, más teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de mis compañeros de clase o actuaban como si no existiera o se metían conmigo —explicó él sin un ápice de emoción en su voz—. Era difícil ser hijo de mi padre y contar con un sarcasmo que me metía en más líos que otra cosa. Y, encima, que tu primo fuera tu principal abusador jamás ha sido fácil.

Astrid palideció del espanto.

—¿Hablas de Mocoso?

Hipo soltó una risotada.

—¿Todavía se le conoce así?

—No sabía que erais primos —dijo Astrid sorprendida.

—No era algo que nos llenase de orgullo a ninguno de los dos, creeme —apuntó Hipo con una sonrisa amarga—. Su padre es hermanastro del mío por parte de madre y se llevaban más o menos bien, aunque Mocoso siempre fue un cretino. Aún así, sus padres me siguen mandando postales navideñas todos los años.

La hermano mayor de Mei, Lin, se acercó a tomar su comanda. Con una sonrisita divertida, apuntó los baos vegetarianos para compartir, tofu picante para Hipo y _chop suey_ con arroz para Astrid. Hipo hizo un gesto que le hizo entender que toda aquella situación que le hacía mucha gracia y Astrid fulminó a Lin con la mirada, pero la chica sólo le sacó la lengua. La confianza en aquel pueblo daba asco a veces.

—Ni se te ocurra reírte —le achacó Astrid—. No es divertido.

—Perdona, pero es que todo es muy surrealista.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Bueno, estoy comiendo con Astrid Hofferson, la chica más popular del instituto y…

Hipo se quedó callado de repente, como si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo antes de soltar algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse.

—¿Y? 

—Nada —dijo él avergonzado.

Astrid apoyó sus brazos en la mesa.

—Dilo.

Hipo carraspeó inquieto.

—Es raro verte tan… ¿sociable? —vaciló a la espera de su reacción, pero visto que ella estaba más expectante que otra cosa decidió seguir—. En el instituto todo el mundo te conocía por ser la capitana del equipo de lacrosse, además de la número uno en todas las asignaturas, pero siempre fuiste un poco… ¿cortante?

Astrid alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Querrás decir borde.

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no, para nada. ¿Borde?, no. Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabía que que eras capaz de noquear al capitán de fútbol de un solo puñetazo —Astrid sonrió al recordarlo, el muy gilipollas se lo había merecido tras haber considerado que podía permitirse ciertas licencias físicas con ella—, pero siempre me diste la sensación de que ibas por libre, como que lo que más te interesaba realmente era sacar buenas notas y poco más. Nunca me pareció que fueras especialmente cercana con nadie, pero quizás fuera percepción mía.

Lin se acercó a su mesa con las bebidas. Una botella de agua natural para Astrid y una con gas para Hipo. Lanzó una miradita insinuante al hombre antes de marcharse de allí, aunque éste no le prestó atención.

—Siempre he sido una borde, Henry, no es ninguna mentira —dijo ella abriendo su botella.

—No creo que seas una borde, Astrid —replicó él muy serio, sorprendiendo a la barista—. Y puedes llamarme Hipo, por cierto, casi nadie me llama Henry.

—¿No es acaso tu nombre? —cuestionó Astrid—. Pensaba que Hipo era un mote cruel que te puso tu primo.

—Para nada —explicó Hipo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi madre me apodó así porque era un bebé muy pequeño e hipaba mucho. Mocoso lo escuchó en alguna reunión de familiar y desde entonces lo utilizó para mofarse de mí, como si hubiera sido idea suya lo de llamarme Hipo. Sin embargo, jamás le he dado más importancia de la que tiene. Mi madre me ha llamado Hipo desde que tengo memoria y creo que es muchísimo peor que te conozcan como Mocoso que por el mote tonto que escogió tu madre.

Hipo sonrió con cierta nostalgia mientras Astrid observaba en silencio cómo sus manos cubiertas de pecas jugaban con los palillos. Su pálida piel lucía suave, aunque se fijó que tenía cicatrices y heridas de lo que parecían ser arañazos. Frunció el ceño con intención de preguntar por ellas cuando Lin apareció de nuevo con los baos. El estómago de Astrid rugió hambriento cuando el delicioso aroma a bollo relleno alcanzó sus fosas nasales. Cada uno se sirvió tres baos e Hipo hizo un gesto de sorpresa al probar los bollos.

—Joder, qué bueno está esto, ¿no? —clamó él tapando su boca llena con la mano.

Astrid soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que te iba a llevar a uno cutre?

—Jamás me atrevería a cuestionar tu gusto en restaurantes chinos —le aseguró él sonriendo—. Por cierto, hablando de buena comida, ¿qué tal trabajando para Bocón?

—Bien —respondió Astrid, aunque se dio cuenta que quizás había sonado demasiado seca—. Le debo mucho, la verdad. Cuando volví de Nueva York sin ningún plan, Bocón me ofreció trabajo aún sin contar experiencia en el sector y el salario está bastante bien para el trabajo que es. 

—¿Pero no te gustaría trabajar en algo de lo tuyo? —preguntó Hipo preocupado—. Es que… es extraño.

—¿Qué es extraño? Infinidad de gente trabaja en profesiones que en nada tienen que ver con sus estudios —señaló Astrid molesta.

—Sí, pero no creo que todo el mundo presuma de ser la primera de su promoción en una universidad como la de Columbia, ¿no crees? —observó Hipo con cautela.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Astrid no quería seguir con aquella conversación; es más, estaba por coger su chaqueta e irse de allí a su casa para esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama. Odiaba que le recordaran cada dos por tres lo lejos que ella hubiera podido llegar si se lo hubiera propuesto. En realidad, Astrid Hofferson tenía todas las papeletas de haberse convertido en una abogada de prestigio si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, pero las circunstancias no le habían ayudado en nada.

—Todos tomamos malas decisiones en la vida, ¿no crees? —dijo Astrid a la defensiva.

Hipo sostuvo su mirada con tanta intensidad que Astrid se quedó sin aire por un segundo. Sus ojos eran tan verdes y profundos que parecía que estuvieran abriendo su alma a ella: leía en ellos la madurez de una hombre joven y adulto, juntada con la curiosidad más propia de un niño y la tristeza de una persona que pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Sin embargo, Hipo apartó la mirada cuando volvió a carcajearse, no muy seguro de si ella o de qué.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto? —cuestionó ella enfadada.

—Nada, que hablas con el número uno en tomar decisiones terribles —extendió su pierna protésica fuera de la mesa hacia Astrid—. Si esto no es la muestra de que soy el peor tomando decisiones no sé qué más hacer.

Astrid observó su pierna, la cual aparentemente parecía una más teniendo en cuenta su pantalón y la bota que llevaba puesta. ¿Sería ella capaz algún día de bromear tan a la ligera de sus propios errores tal y como lo estaba haciendo Hipo? Lo dudaba y le envidiaba por ello. Se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento.

—Quizá deberíamos ver esos papeles, ¿te parece? —dijo Astrid decidida a cambiar de tema antes de dar un bocado a su bao.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó Hipo sorprendido mientras se sentaba bien otra vez.

—¿Cuando si no? —replicó Astrid con impaciencia—. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo tan pronto terminemos de comer.

Poco convencido, Hipo sacó de su bolso una carpeta que tendió a Astrid. La barista lo abrió para encontrarse, por supuesto, con una fotocopia del testamento de Estoico que claramente dictaminaba que dejaba todas sus pertenencias y propiedades a su único hijo; las escrituras de la casa a nombre de Estoico; los emails compartidos entre Hipo y Griselda, la secretaria del alcalde, quién mantenía un tono desagradable y cortante en todo momento; y una copia terriblemente escaneada e ilegible de la supuesta voluntad de Estoico que cedía su casa al ayuntamiento. Astrid leyó los documentos concentrada y en silencio a la vez que les traían sus platos principales. Hipo la observaba algo nervioso, probablemente expectante de Astrid tuviera respuesta a su situación, pero la barista no dijo palabra hasta que llegó la copia terrible de la voluntad final de Estoico.

—¿Por qué tienes esta copia de mierda? —preguntó Astrid—. Apenas se lee lo que pone.

—Habrás visto en los emails que la secretaria no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarme —explicó él inquieto—. Si tengo ese papel es porque Bocón me hizo el favor de pedírselo en persona al ver que se negaba a enviármelo. 

—Es una perra —añadió Astrid con simpatía—. Siempre metiendo bulla por donde va. ¿Has preguntando a la notaría si tienen esta copia?

—¿Debería haberlo hecho? —cuestionó él avergonzado.

—No tiene por qué, si se han negado a hacerte la escritura de la casa quizás es porque tienen este documento —explicó ella esforzándose en leer las letras borrosas de aquella fotocopia—. ¿Reconoces la letra de tu padre?

—En ese papel es difícil —admitió él—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No crees que es un poco raro que cuando vas a reclamar la herencia de tu padre aparece misteriosamente una última voluntad de tu padre en la que cede su patrimonio más valioso al Ayuntamiento? —cuestionó Astrid.

Hipo palideció.

—¿Insinuas que el documento es falso? —preguntó atónito.

—Tú tendrías que tenerlo más claro que yo, ¿crees que tu padre tendría motivos para que no quisiera darte la casa? —Hipo no respondió, aunque Astrid rebuscó entre los papeles sin esperar su respuesta—. ¿No tienes la propiedad tasada?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Hipo y cogió su bolso para buscar algo en él—. Se tasó un par de meses después de que mi padre falleciera, pero la notaría me ha advertido que hay que volver hacerlo porque probablemente su valor haya bajado.

Hipo le dio una carpeta que Astrid abrió para leerla rápidamente por encima y buscó el precio valorado por la tasadora. Se quedó sin aire al leer el dato con seis ceros.

—¿Cómo una casa puede valer tanto? —murmuró ella con voz de hilo.

—No es solo el valor de la casa, también es el precio del terreno que la rodea —explicó él algo azorado—. El jardín que hay detrás de mi casa se extiende hasta el bosque, antiguamente mi familia la usaba para la caza.

—¿Y por qué te han pedido que vuelvas a tasar la casa? —cuestionó ella extrañada—. Si esta casa cuenta con un terreno de tales dimensiones no es un precio disparatado en absoluto.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, pero por lo visto todo el terreno, al igual que el resto del vecindario, está contaminado —argumentó Hipo preocupado—. Mucha gente del barrio ha terminado vendiendo sus casas porque el ayuntamiento ha advertido que puede ser perjudicial para la salud vivir en un terreno como ese.

Astrid alzó la vista hacia él, claramente confundida.

—¿De qué está contaminado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un terreno puede estar contaminado por muchas razones —explicó ella—. El terreno de una fábrica, un polígono industrial o un depósito pueden estar claramente contaminados según la actividad que hagan, ¿pero una zona residencial como la de tu casa? Que yo sepa, y confírmame si me equivoco, tu barrio no se han realizado actividades que estén más allá de la propia rutina de sus residentes.

Hipo asintió, claramente entendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—No sé de qué puede estar contaminado, la notaría simplemente me dijo que la tasación no era válida debido a que cuando se realizó el terreno no estaba certificado como contaminado y, además, no están del todo seguros que la propiedad fuera mía teniendo en cuenta la existencia la supuesta última voluntad de mi padre —Hipo se pasó la mano por sus ojos, claramente agotado—. Esto me viene grande, Astrid.

—El único consejo que puedo darte es que te busques un buen abogado, Hipo —sugirió Astrid—. Tienes que ir al ayuntamiento y preguntar por la documentación que analiza la tierra contaminada de tu barrio. No te dejes engañar por ellos, te van a decir que no tienes derecho a ver esos documentos, pero sí que puedes porque son de propiedad pública. También tienes que reclamar el documento original de la última voluntad de tu padre y, si fuera yo, lo llevaría a un experto en caligrafía para que certificara que efectivamente es la letra de tu padre. Si se diera el caso de que la escribió él de su puño y letra, me temo que tendrás que rendirte. Ante una última voluntad no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Y si no es así? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Y si resulta que el documento es falso? 

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Astrid dijera:

—Entonces tendrás que demandarlos, claramente. La falsificación de documentos es un delito penal, pero también te advierto que es un proceso complicado de probar y muy doloroso. Si el Ayuntamiento va con todo, te advierto que van hasta cuestionar si realmente eres hijo de tu padre.

—¡Qué dices! —Hipo se pasó la mano temblorosa por el pelo—. ¿Qué voy hacer, Astrid?

Astrid cerró las carpetas de Hipo y las puso sobre sus rodillas para despejar la mesa.

—Puedo recomendarte un par de buen abogados, pero me temo que no van a ser baratos y viven en Nueva York, por no mencionar que si tienes que tratar estos días con el Ayuntamiento ninguna se va a mover hasta aquí, mucho menos durante estas fechas —dijo ella apurada—. El único bufete que había aquí era el de tu padre y cerró cuando falleció; podrías ir si quieres a Outcast, que está a veinte kilómetros de aquí, y hablar con Alvin Hamill, pero me temo que no es la opción más adecuada teniendo en cuenta que él está especializado en derecho mercantil. Este proceso requiere a alguien que sepa de testamentos y cuestiones inmobiliarias.

—¿Alguien como tú? —se atrevió a preguntar—, porque claramente sabes de qué va todo este tema.

—Hipo…

—Astrid, por favor, estoy desesperado —suplicó él—. Puedo pagarte por horas, poniendo tú el precio y las condiciones pertinentes.

—Hipo, no ejerzo desde hace más de dos años y jamás he llevado un caso como este yo sola —explicó Astrid esforzándose en ocultar su irritación—. Además, yo ya tengo trabajo.

—Bocón está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que me ayudes —le aseguró Hipo—. Astrid, por favor, ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas? Porque si eso te va a convencer para que me ayudes lo haré.

Astrid apretó las carpetas con la documentación contra sus piernas, no muy segura de qué hacer. Ella era barista, no abogada. Esa vida la había dejado atrás y, aunque había amado el Derecho con todo su ser, su antiguo trabajo en Nueva York le había hecho sentir como la mismísima mierda. A día de hoy todavía estaba superando su fracaso como abogada y adulta, tragándose todavía la humillación de haber tenido que volver a casa de sus padres y trabajar en un profesión que aunque digna, estaba muy lejos de las aspiraciones que se había marcado desde que tenía uso de razón. No estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para soportar otro fracaso si fallaba en ese caso, más por el hecho de que esta vez, aunque no a profundidad, conocía personalmente a su cliente. Eso agravaría más su humillación si la cagaba. Sin embargo, había algo en él que la incapacitaba a decir que no de inmediato.

Dios, se iba a arrepentir de esto.

—¿Cuándo han concertado la reunión los del ayuntamiento?

El rostro de Hipo se iluminó por la sorpresa y la felicidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sí? ¿Me vas ayudar?

Astrid suspiró.

—Puede —respondió ella—. Pronto te darás cuenta que tendrás que contratar un abogado de verdad, pero hasta entonces te ayudaré a dar los primeros pasos. Eso sí, tengo condiciones.

—Lo que tú me digas —se apresuró a decir él.

—Harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga —le advirtió Astrid—. En las reuniones con el Ayuntamiento seré yo la que hable y, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos daremos un paso sin consultarlo antes con el otro. Todas las dudas que tengas durante el proceso me las consultas sin apuro alguno y, por supuesto, la honestidad y la confianza son esenciales si trabajamos juntos. Como me entere de algo que ya sabías por terceros, te mato, ¿entendido?

Hipo tragó saliva.

—Te tomo la palabra —prometió él—. ¿Y los honorarios?

—Olvídate de eso ahora —respondió ella volviendo a centrarse en su _chop suey_.

—¿Cómo que olvidarme? No pienso dejarte trabajar gratis —dijo Hipo molesto.

—De momento vamos a inspeccionar el terreno —propuso Astrid restándole importancia—. No voy a cobrarte ahora por acompañarte a un par de reuniones y presionar a unos de imbéciles. 

Hipo no parecía contento ante la idea de que ella no cobrara por sus servicios, pero Astrid no quería hablar de dinero a menos que estuviera segura de que podía ayudarle. Mientras mantuviera su otro trabajo todo iría bien. 

—¿Cuándo tienes concertada la reunión con el alcalde? —preguntó la barista

—Pasado mañana.

—Bien, si te parece me llevo todos tus papeles para estudiarlos a fondo y mañana concertamos por teléfono la estrategia.

—Nada de teléfono, mañana te invito a cenar —confirmó Hipo convencido.

Astrid casi se atragantó con un trozo de pimiento.

—No digas chorradas, anda —dijo ella tosiendo.

—No son tonterías. Convendría que vieras la casa por ti misma, aunque esté un poquito destartalada y sin calefacción y ya que no me dejas pagarte, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cocinarte. Además, quiero entender todo el proceso y yo siempre he preferido… las clases presenciales.

¡Oh, no! ¡Aquella era una idea terrible! Astrid se ponía nerviosa con su sola presencia en lugares públicos, no quería ni pensar lo que tenía que estar con él, a solas, en una casa victoriana del siglo XVIII. Sin embargo, Hipo era tan o más cabezón que ella y la barista sabía muy bien que decirle que no no era opción.

—Está bien, pero el postre corre a mi cuenta —dijo ella de mala gana.

—Hecho.

Terminaron de comer y pagaron a medias la comida por insistencia de Astrid. Había dejado de nevar cuando salieron de nuevo a la calle y, como tenían tiempo hasta que Astrid volviera al trabajo, Hipo sugirió dar un paseo para hacer tiempo. No hablaron ni de la casa ni del trabajo, sino de su gato, Desdentao, del que sentía la más plena devoción.

—Es un poco gruñón con los desconocidos, pero podría decirse casi que es mi mejor amigo —explicó él con ternura—. Lo encontré con la cola arrancada en un contenedor de mi bloque de pisos cuando sólo tendría unos meses. Supongo que el verle tullido como yo me convenció para sacarlo de la basura y llevármelo a casa. Al principio, era muy desconfiado, mordiéndome y arañando siempre que me acercaba a él, pero me decidí a cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara y tal vez después llevarlo a una protectora que le ayudara a encontrar un nuevo hogar. Al final, nos volvimos inseparables. Ahora estará por casa de mi padre explorando cada rincón, como buen gato cotilla que es.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse.

—Yo tengo una perra, Tormenta, que es más buena que el pan y le encanta abalanzarse sobre todo el mundo para dar amor —contó ella con orgullo.

—¡Oh! ¡Tienes que presentármela cuando tengas ocasión! —le pidió él con entusiasmo—. Siempre he querido un perro, pero mi padre se negó a que tuviéramos uno, Mi madre tuvo un galgo llamado Asaltanubes que falleció poco después de mudarme con ella.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —dijo Astrid con tristeza.

—Nada, no te preocupes —de repente, Hipo frunció el ceño mirando al frente—. Oye, ¿y esto que es?

Estaban justo a la entrada del parque de Mema, lugar donde se había puesto la feria de Navidad desde poco antes de que Astrid se fuera a Nueva York a estudiar. La música navideña típica de la primera mitad del siglo XX resonaba por el lugar y, aunque por la noche solía haber más gente, había bastantes padres paseando con sus hijos con intención de llevarlos a las diferentes atracciones o comprarles los típicos dulces de hojaldre y caramelo.

—Es la feria de Navidad de Mema —añadió Astrid—. Fue idea de tu padre para potenciar la actividad del pueblo y ahora es uno de nuestros mayores atractivos turísticos en estas fechas.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó él con una mueca.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ya tuvo que hablar el Grinch! —cogió de su brazo y tiró de él hacia al parque—. Hay que tener un poquito de espíritu navideño, Hipo, más sabiendo que a tu padre le encantaba esta fiesta.

Astrid no tardó en sentirse mal por hablar de su padre de esa manera sin estar del todo segura de cuál había sido la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre padre e hijo. No obstante, Hipo se redujo a hacer un mohín mientras la seguía obediente entre los diversos puestos navideños llenos de árboles de Navidad, ornamentos, luces, comida y todo lo que pudiera asociarse con la Navidad. A primera vista, nadie pareció reconocer a Hipo, aunque los tendederos saludaban a Astrid contentos por verla pasear por allí con un chico tan guapo y educado. Ella ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras que Hipo se reía por lo bajini. Pasearon entretenidos, Astrid entusiasmada por todo el ambiente navideño y el aroma a jengibre, azúcar y gofre, e Hipo observándola fascinado, seguramente por ver una faceta de ella hasta ahora desconocida para él. Por lo general, Astrid siempre había estado tan enfocada en ser la mejor que nunca se había mostrado ni cercana ni agradable con nadie, pero ahora que vivía una vida mucho más tranquila y sin agobios aparentes se había dado el lujo de relajarse con todos los de su alrededor. Puede que no se encontrara en el mejor estado mental —palabras del médico, no suyas—, pero dos años y medio después de haber regresado a Isla Mema con el rabo entre las piernas, Astrid estaba lo bastante bien para disfrutar de las cosas mundanas y compartirlas con los demás.

—Te queda bien, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Hipo cuando salieron por el otro extremo del parque hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Sonreír —respondió él afable—. Te favorece mucho.

Astrid se quedó estupefacta por su comentario y en ese instante cayó en cuenta que había estado enganchada a su brazo como una adolescente estúpida. Se apartó espantada, con las mejillas ardiendo y evitando su mirada.

—No quería ofenderte —dijo él de repente algo avergonzado—. Es que no recuerdo haberte nunca tan suelta y siendo tan…

—¿Idiota? —se aventuró a decir Astrid enfadada consigo misma.

—Tú misma —corrigió él riéndose—. Es evidente que te gusta todo esto de la Navidad, en eso me recuerdas mucho a mi padre. No me extraña para nada que hubiera montado todo esto de la feria, era muy propio de él. Ya solo le hubiera faltado que se hubiera disfrazado de Santa Claus y…

—¡Si lo hizo! —exclamó Astrid—. La Navidad previa a su fallecimiento, montaron una aldea de Navidad en la plaza y el Santa Claus que habían contratado se puso enfermo, así que tu padre tomó la iniciativa de disfrazarse él mismo y recibir a todos los niños de la comarca —sacó su móvil y abrió Facebook—. Creo que las fotos están en Facebook, déjame buscarlas porque son...

Hipo posó su mano con suavidad sobre la suya para que parara. Astrid alzó la vista y sintió de repente un nudo en su estómago por su expresión triste a pesar de su sonrisa cordial.

—No hace falta, gracias. Ya las buscaré, ahora tengo que irme a casa porque tengo trabajo que hacer y Desdentao se estará preguntando dónde estoy —dijo él amablemente—. ¿Quieres que me pase mañana a recogerte cuando salgas del trabajo?

—No —respondió ella algo avergonzada por haber pisado un terreno tan pantanoso—. Me acercaré por mi cuenta, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él estrechando los ojos.

—Seguro, tú asegúrate de cocinarme algo rico —dijo ella con orgullo—. Soy una comensal exigente, así que más vale que hagas algo digno de un gran chef.

Hipo soltó una leve carcajada, con la cara algo sonrojada.

—¡Es mucha presión!

—¡Ah! ¡No haberme invitado a cenar! —sonó la campana del ayuntamiento anunciando las tres de la tarde—. Tengo que marcharme yo también. Mañana, ocho y media en tu casa.

—Hecho.

Astrid fue a extender su mano para despedirse cuando de repente Hipo se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla. La barista se quedó petrificada por la calidez de sus labios contra la frialdad de la piel de su cara. Fue un beso muy corto, pero lo bastante largo como para que sus piernas se sintieran como la gelatina. ¿Cómo era posible que oliera tan bien? En ese momento en el que él se separó de ella, Astrid se sintió tentada en agarrar del cuello del cuello de su chaqueta y comerle la boca, pero no hizo nada.

Sencillamente se quedó allí plantada, despidiéndose con la mano mientras él caminaba hacia su coche.

Cuando lo perdió de vista se quitó el guante para tocarse donde la había besado.

La piel de su mejilla ardía contra su mano.

Xx.


	3. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Astrid va a cenar a solas con Hipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Hoy os traigo el capítulo más largo de este fanfic y probablemente el que más me costó escribir de todos.  
> Espero de corazón que os esté gustando este fic y, como siempre, sabéis que las reviews son siempre bienvenidos y de agradecer.  
> Recordad que este fic está ilustrado y que podéis encontrar las ilustraciones en mi instagram ItsasUmbrellasArt. Además, comentaros que Poppy (poppy.p_draws en Instagram) rindió ayer homenaje por su primer aniversario de publicación a "Canción de Navidad" con una preciosísima ilustración de Hipo y Astrid con vestimenta victoriana que me hizo llorar de la emoción.  
> Sin enrollarme mucho más, desearos una feliz lectura, la cual espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y anunciaros que quedan cinco días para Navidad.

**Viernes, 20 de diciembre de 2019.**

—¡Patapez, deja el puto móvil y espabila, coño! —escuchó Astrid gritar desde la cocina.

Era el último viernes antes de Navidad y aunque de momento las cosas estaban tranquilas en la cafetería, Bocón estaba que no daba a basto con todos los pedidos que debía entregar para antes de Nochebuena y, sumado a que Patapez iba a coger vacaciones el domingo hasta después de Año Nuevo, el pastelero estaba insoportable por los nervios. Astrid, quién era inservible en cualquier cosa que implicase cocinar, se mantenía ajena al caos de la cocina, concentrada en el contenido de los documentos de Hipo le había entregado ayer. El testamento de Estoico era sencillo y claro: todo lo que poseía —el dinero, la casa y el piso que había usado como oficina para su bufete— pasaba directamente a su hijo Henry Haddock como único heredero. Todo debía ser una gestión básica de adjudicación de herencia si no fuera por la supuesta última voluntad de Estoico que había bloqueado todo el proceso. Astrid volvió a coger el documento terriblemente fotocopiado e intentó leer sin éxito el contenido completo del mismo. Le había enseñado esa misma mañana la voluntad a Bocón para interrogarlo sobre el mismo.

—¿Tú tenías conocimiento de su existencia? —preguntó Astrid muy seria.

—No —respondió Bocón tajante—. Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Hipo: ese documento es más falso que Judas. Estoico jamás le hubiera cedido la casa al Ayuntamiento, siempre veló por Hipo y sabía que el valor de esa casa aseguraría su futuro, ya fuera como residencia o con su venta. Estoico recibió innumerables ofertas para venderla, algunas incluso millonarias por su valor histórico, y siempre se negó a hacerlo por Hipo.

—Sin embargo, la notaría tiene este documento en suficiente consideración como para bloquear la herencia, Bocón, y yo no puedo confirmar que esto es real sin tener la copia original en mis manos —explicó Astrid frustrada.

—Hipo y yo llevamos meses peleándonos con los del Ayuntamiento precisamente para que le manden una copia como Dios manda —argumentó el pastelero furioso—. El documento supuestamente apareció en el despacho de la alcaldía, así que consideran que dado su contenido y la ubicación, la última voluntad de Estoico pertenece al Ayuntamiento y no a su única descendencia.

—Esto huele mal, Bocón. No me gusta nada hacia dónde va dirigido todo esto —comentó Astrid.

—Apesta a _yaknog_ podrido, Astrid, así que más nos vale sacar en claro qué demonios pretende hacer el Ayuntamiento con la casa de Estoico. Estoy seguro de que querrá venderlo, pero…

—No lo creo —le interrumpió Astrid—. La notaría le ha asegurado a Hipo que la propiedad de su padre está construída sobre terreno contaminado, por lo que su valor habrá bajado considerablemente.

Bocón la observó claramente confundido, probablemente al no entender qué quería decir «terreno contaminado».

—No te preocupes —dijo Astrid con un tono algo más optimista—. Intentaré aclarar toda esta historia, tú céntrate en salvar la Navidad con tus dulces.

Eso se lo había dicho a las nueve de la mañana, ahora eran las once y Astrid seguía igual de perdida como un pingüino paseando por el Sáhara. Necesitaba conseguir el documento y no estaba convencida de que el Ayuntamiento quisiera soltarlo con tanta facilidad. Su móvil vibró de repente y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que era Hipo. Abrió la aplicación para leer el mensaje que rezaba:

**Hipo_11:04**

_¿Sufres de alguna intolerancia o alergia que pueda hacernos terminar en Urgencias hoy?_

Astrid sonrió.

**Astrid_11:04**

_Libre de alergias. ¿Ya has decidido el menú?_

**Hipo_11:05**

_Es una sorpresa._

**Astrid_11:05**

_Odio las sorpresas._

**Hipo_11:05**

_¿Te gusta comer?_

Astrid alzó una ceja.

**Astrid_11:06**

_Me ofende esa pregunta._

**Hipo_11:06**

_No era mi intención, pero te prometo que te gustará._

**Astrid_11:07**

_Cuidado Haddock, a ver si eso de ser chef se te ha subido a la cabeza._

**Hipo_11:07**

_Cuando vives con una madre como la mía es aprender a cocinar o morir intoxicado por cenas precocinadas al microondas. Quiero muchísimo a mi madre, pero ojalá no tengas que probar nunca algo cocinado por ella, te lo juro._

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario. ¡Pobre Valka! Astrid la entendía a la perfección, después de todo ella también había vivido a base de comida precocinada cuando a Brusca no le daba por cocinar cuando vivían juntas en Nueva York. La campana de la puerta tintineó y Astrid dejó el teléfono bajo el mostrador para atender a los nuevos clientes. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Heather con cara de muy pocos amigos, aunque ello no impidió que Astrid sonriera de oreja a oreja al ver a su amiga. 

¡Hacía tanto que no se veían!

—¡Heather! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿No estabas estos días en casa de tu hermano en Oswald? Te habrá costado un huevo llegar has…

—¿Qué coño haces trabajando para Hipo Haddock, Astrid? —le interrumpió su amiga con voz envenenada.

Astrid se quedó muda, pero no apartó la mirada de la morena.

—No estoy trabajando para él, simplemente le estoy ayudando con un asunto legal de su herencia.

—Osea, que ahora sois amiguitos —replicó Heather furiosa—. Tú, que ni siquiera cruzaste una sola palabra con él durante el instituto has ofrecido tus servicios como un abogada a un puto desconocido y no a una de tus mejores amigas. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que me he tenido que enterar por un puto grupo de Whatsapp que comparto, entre otra mucha gente, con Lin Chen. 

La barista soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Odiaba que un pueblo tan pequeño no existieran ni los secretos ni la discreción. 

—No trabajo como abogada, más bien le estoy asesorando.

—¡¿No es acaso lo que te he pedido yo como mil veces?! —chilló Heather con las mejillas encendidas.

—No es lo mismo, Heather —replicó Astrid esforzándose en mantener la calma, aunque sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad que la estaba invadiendo—. Lo que tú necesitas es a alguien más especializado que yo que…

—¿Qué puto misterio tiene la adopción, Astrid? Me parece infinitamente más fácil e interesante ayudar en procesos de adopción que ponerse a mirar cuestiones inmobiliarias que son…

—Te recuerdo que yo estoy precisamente especializada en testamentos y derecho inmobiliario —le recriminó Astrid furiosa—. Te lo dije en su día y te lo vuelvo a repetir hoy: ayudarte con la adopción de un bebé de Nigeria conlleva que, primero, tenga que estudiarme la legislación de adopción de Nigeria y, por supuesto, formarme en todo lo relacionado con la adopción en este país. Eso podría llevarme meses y yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para hacer esto, más sabiendo que es tan fácil como abrir Google y buscar bufetes de abogados especializados en eso.

—¡Eres una egoísta de mierda, Astrid! —le acusó Heather—. Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo tener un bebé con Sarah, por todo lo que hemos pasado las dos para ser aptas para adoptar y, cuando estamos tan cerca, vas tú y te niegas a ayudarme porque eres tan vaga como para preferir seguir en este miserable trabajo de camarera en lugar de hacer un bien por los que siempre creyeron en ti. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que decides ayudar antes a una escoria humana como Hipo Haddock que a mí.

Astrid sostuvo la mirada a la que hasta ahora pensaba que era su amiga. Heather no era su la más íntima de sus amistades, hacía años que no la veía como tal, pero la apreciaba y había seguido viéndose con ella con cierta frecuencia desde que había vuelto de Nueva York. Había ido incluso a su boda aún cuando entonces lo único que le había apetecido era dormir y atiborrarse a helado y a galletas. Sin embargo, la inquietud por ser madre había enturbiado su relación desde antes del verano debido a la negativa de Astrid por ayudarla con el proceso. No se le había ocurrido pensar que ayudando a Hipo, la bomba Heather le explotaría tan pronto en la cara. Es más, era evidente que había sucedido algo lo bastante grave entre Hipo y Heather como para que su amiga reaccionara de una manera tan cruel con ella. La pregunta era el qué, puesto que Heather era una lesbiana de manual.

—Si vienes aquí para insultarme y hacerte la ofendida puedes irte a tomar por el culo, Heather —dijo Astrid con frialdad—. No puedo ayudarte con lo de la adopción y punto.

—Pero a Hipo sí, ¿no? —escupió Heather—. Puede que en apariencia te parezca guapo, amable e incluso tenga ese punto vulnerable que te haga sentir que necesita que le ayuden. Vamos, el perfil perfecto para una mujer como tú; pero, en realidad, es un manipulador y un hijo de puta que tan pronto te folle te desechará como el juguete roto que eres. 

Astrid apretó los puños, resistiendo la tentación de tirarle el juego de tazas que estaba justo a su lado.

—Fuera de aquí, Heather —dijo la barista con una frialdad que podía helar el alma a cualquiera.

Su amiga abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su reacción.

—¿Así lo defiendes? ¿Echándome? ¿En serio? Tú no sabes lo que ha hecho ese tío, As, deberías estar dándome las gracias porque esté aquí para avisarte.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué coño te ha hecho para que te pongas así?

Heather parecía indecisa y frustrada de repente. Se mordió el labio.

—No puedo decírtelo, pero conozco a alguien que ha sufrido en su propia piel el egoísmo de ese cerdo.

Astrid apretó los puños para retener las ganas de saltar sobre la barra para agarrar el cuello de la camisa de su amiga.

—¿Pues sabes una cosa? Visto que no quieres contármelo, me da igual lo que te haya hecho, ya que lo que más me jode de esta historia es que tengas el puto valor de venir aquí a decirme qué tengo que hacer y a insultarme.

—Sólo digo la verdad —replicó Heather estrechando los ojos—. Mi objetivo es una adopción, ¿cuál es la de Haddock? Enriquecerse con la herencia de su papi. Tú y yo sabemos lo que es trabajar y rompernos la espalda, mientras que él ha vivido siempre entre algodones, usando a los demás para su propio beneficio… Es un egoísta, igual que tú, Astrid.

Astrid miró a Heather atónita.

—¿Que yo soy la egoísta? —cuestionó la barista escandalizada—. Tú esperabas desde el minuto uno que iba a ayudarte sin cobrarte un solo duro, sin pensar lo que supone para mí tener que meterme en un proceso tan complejo como la adopción de un niño en un país subdesarrollado solo porque te ha dado ahora por ser madre. Yo no soy abogada, Heather, dejé de serlo hace tiempo, así que… ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda y me dejas en paz?

Heather abrió la boca para replicar furiosa, pero Astrid le dio la espalda para centrarse en limpiar lo que ya había limpiado y en actuar como si no estuviera allí. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada de la cafetería abrirse y cerrarse en un golpe sordo y furioso. Hasta ese momento, Astrid no había caído de lo mucho que le estaban temblando las manos y que el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho. 

—¡Astrid! ¿Me oyes? —escuchó a su lado.

Bocón le observaba preocupada y, algo avergonzada, Astrid asintió.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el pastelero preocupado—. He oído gritos desde la cocina y te encuentro aquí hecha un flan, ¿con quién has discutido?

—Heather —respondió Astrid respirando hondo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bocón algo violento—. Me imagino entonces qué ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

Astrid hizo un mohín mientras se quitaba la diadema de cuernos de reno con cascabeles para rehacerse la coleta.

—Estoy bien —mintió ella con la goma de su pelo en la boca.

Bocón puso los brazos en jarras poco convencido, pero Astrid le ignoró. No tenía ganas de discutir sobre Heather, más sabiendo que le había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que no iba a ayudarla a cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos? Porque adoptar a un niño de Nigeria era un maldito capricho, dijera lo que dijera Heather. Un estúpido capricho que había surgido cuando otra pareja de lesbianas que conocían de la asociación LGTBI+ de la región habían adoptado a una niña china. Desde entonces, Heather había estado insoportable por querer adoptar a un niño de una región todavía más marginal y Astrid se había negado a colaborar, no sólo ya porque no se sentía con la suficiente energía como para meterse en embrollos como aquel, sino porque no quería formar parte de aquel exhibicionismo de buena persona con complejo de salvadora blanca que le había entrado a Heather.

Dios, estaba tan enfadada que podría pasarse el resto de la mañana golpeando la pared hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos.

—Vete a casa, Astrid —dijo Bocón de repente.

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien —respondió Astrid con impaciencia—. Además, hoy es el último día de colegio, vamos a estar a tope esta tarde y…

—Astrid, en serio, vete a casa y descansa —insistió Bocón y miró los papeles de Hipo que Astrid había escondido bajo el mostrador—. Necesito que tengas toda tu energía para la reunión de mañana con el Ayuntamiento. Ya le digo a Patapez que te cubra hoy y mañana.

—Pero los pedidos…

—Creeme, si me quito a Patapez de la cocina voy a terminar mucho antes con los pedidos —le aseguró Bocón con una sonrisa cómplice—. Eres una persona muy especial e increíble, Astrid, la más curranta de todos con diferencia; por eso no quiero que te vengas abajo por lo que una estúpida te diga, ¿entendido? 

—No sé, Bocón, no me parece bien —insistió Astrid apurada.

—Lárgate, Astrid —dijo el pastelero cogiendo su diadema de reno—. Pásalo bien esta noche, por cierto.

Las mejillas de Astrid se sonrojaron al instante cuando Bocón le guiñó con el ojo.

—¡Es una cena de negocios así que deja de lanzarme guiñitos tontos! —clamó la barista avergonzada.

—Ya. Negocios —apuntó Bocón con mofa—. Los dos no paráis de repetir que es “negocios”, pero os ponéis igual de rojos y nerviosos. 

Astrid resopló muerta de la vergüenza mientras se dirigía al vestuario para cambiarse. Llamó a su abuela tan pronto se puso la chaqueta y mientras su teléfono daba tono cogió la carpeta con los documentos de Hipo. Caminó fuera de la cafetería despidiendo con la mano a Bocón y a un malhumorado Patapez por la carga extra de trabajo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó su abuela alarmada tan pronto descolgó la llamada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Astrid extrañada.

—Nunca me llamas en horas de trabajo —explicó su abuela—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, bueno, sí, Bocón me ha dado el resto del día libre y era para saber si seguíais haciendo la compra o estabáis ya en casa.

—Hace un rato que hemos vuelto a casa y estoy preparando ahora el pastel de calabaza para que lleves esta noche a casa de Hipo —su abuela hizo una pausa, seguramente para recolocar el teléfono que tenía sujeto en el hombro—, ¿por qué te ha dado Bocón el resto del día libre?

—Por nada —respondió ella cortante.

—Astrid, no soy tus padres, así que no me tomes por tonta —le regañó Pamela con severidad—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Resignada, Astrid le contó a su abuela lo sucedido con Heather. Seguía demasiado enfadada y aún le temblaban las manos, pero consiguió narrarle todo sin venirse abajo. Su abuela la escuchó hasta que Astrid terminó su relato y entonces dijo:

—Tienes una taza de chocolate caliente esperándote aquí y he puesto la tarta en el horno, así que tan pronto llegues nos vamos a ver una peli de Netflix juntas y a olvidar todo esto, ¿vale?

Astrid sonrió con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—Está bien.

Su abuela era la que mejor sabía tratar con ella cuando se encontraba tan baja de moral. La escuchaba, la distraía y, después, si Astrid se lo pedía, le daba consejo. Cuando se trataba de su nieta, Pamela Hofferson siempre contaba con una paciencia infinita. Desde que tenía memoria, su abuela había estado allí, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa para recordarle que ella siempre iba a estar ahí cuando la necesitara. Y era cierto, pues si no hubiera sido por su abuela, Astrid jamás hubiera sobrevivido el volver de Nueva York.

Cuando llegó a su casa, golpeó sus botas contra la escalera del porche para quitarse la nieve y se descalzó justo antes de entrar. Tormenta ladró excitada cuando Astrid cerró la puerta y saltó contenta para lamerle la cara. La barista rió mientras le acariciaba tras las orejas.

—¿Quién es la perra más guapa del mundo? —le saludó con tono risueño.

Tormenta ladró feliz como respuesta y Astrid se quitó el abrigo para colgarlo en la percha de la entrada.

—¿Astrid? ¿Eres tú? —escuchó preguntar a su padre desde la cocina.

Astrid entró en la cocina que olía al pastel de calabaza que su abuela estaba horneando y al chocolate caliente que su padre había estado preparando. Por la hora que era su madre debía estar todavía trabajando, así que solo estaban su padre cocinando y su abuela con el teléfono, seguramente hablando con sus followers de Instagram.

—¿Ya te has puesto a cocinar la cena de mañana? —preguntó Astrid asomando la cabeza hacia la sartén—. ¿Qué estás preparando?

—El maridaje para el solomillo Wellington —respondió su padre—. Ya que este es el ensayo general he pensado que tal vez debería probar con algo diferente: vino, manzana, cebolla, aceite y setas. A ver qué tal queda.

—Si sabe la mitad de bien de lo que huele me daré por satisfecha —le aseguró Astrid apoyando su mejilla contra su brazo.

Astrid ofrecería su ayuda de no ser porque conocía la negativa de su padre a que ella o su madre le ayudaran en la cocina. En realidad, Astrid había heredado la incapacidad de Claire Hofferson, su madre. Ambas eran un despropósito cocinando, hasta el punto de que su madre había llegado a quemar una sartén por hacer un huevo frito o a Astrid se le había quedado, literalmente, un arroz de color azul por un motivo que todavía no habían sabido explicar. Por suerte para ambas, Thomas Hofferson, el padre de Astrid, sabía cocinar y muy bien gracias a que su madre jamás permitió que ninguno de sus hijos gemelos fueran dos inútiles dependientes a ella. Como madre soltera que había sido, Pamela Hofferson había criado a sus gemelos lejos de los estereotipos de hombre macho de los años sesenta e insistió para que ambos aprendieran a cocinar y tener una casa limpia mientras ella metía horas reponiendo baldas en el supermercado. Ninguno de sus hijos fue a la universidad, pero tras haber sido abandonada por un hombre que la había preñado sin casarse y que la mayor parte de su familia le hubiera dado la espalda precisamente por eso, Pamela podía darse un canto en los dientes por haber tenido dos hijos tan amorosos y trabajadores. El padre de Astrid había sido pescador hasta que una lesión en su hombro le había incapacitado para seguir trabajando y había conseguido prejubilarse con una buena indemnización a causa de un despido improcedente por parte de la empresa pesquera. Mientras que Finn, el tío y padrino de Astrid, era felizmente soltero y se dedicaba a la venta de textil, por lo que estaba viajando la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—Niña, vamos al salón, que ya sabes como se pone tu padre cuando hay mucha gente en la cocina —dijo su abuela acariciando su brazo.

Astrid le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla antes de coger su taza de chocolate caliente y silbó a Tormenta para que dejara de mirar al horno y la siguiera. Su abuela ya había enchufado el árbol de Navidad para que se iluminara y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a que Astrid se acurrucara a su lado. Casi como si fuera una niña pequeña, Pamela se aseguró de que su nieta estuviera bien tapada y que Tormenta se tumbara junto a los pies de su nieta antes de poner _The Holiday_. No intercambiaron más palabras que las que estuvieran relacionadas con la película, la cual había visto como unas veinte veces juntas y aún no se habían aburrido de hacerlo.

Su madre llegó de trabajar sobre la una y se sorprendió de ver a su hija allí, aunque su abuela hizo un gesto para que no hiciera preguntas. Comieron crema de calabaza que su padre había preparado con la calabaza sobrante del pastel, salmón y naranjas. Astrid no habló mucho, pero disfrutó escuchando la conversación de su familia: las desventuras de su madre como auxiliar en la residencia de ancianos de Isla Mema, los planes de todos los años de su padre para hacer la limpieza del sótano que al final nunca hacía o lo que las amigas de su abuela iban hacer en Navidad. Su madre la miraba fijamente de vez en cuando, probablemente ansiosa por querer sacar el tema que tanto la molestaba, pero cada vez que se dirigía a ella, su abuela intervenía para preguntarle sobre cualquier chorrada. Astrid se ofreció a recoger la cocina para que su familia se retirara al salón a tomar el café mientras veían las noticias. Se sentía muy cansada y le encantaría meterse en la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero sabía que si lo hacía un día se convertiría pronto en una semana y Astrid no podía darse el lujo de ponerse así, mucho menos en Navidad.

No quería joder a su familia. No en esas fechas que tanto significaban para ellos.

Terminó de fregar el suelo de la cocina y echó un ojo a la espléndida tarta de calabaza que su padre había sacado del horno por su abuela. Olía de muerte y el color era sencillamente una fantasía. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al recordar que esa noche cenaría a solas con Hipo Haddock y sacudió la cabeza al sentirse tan tonta por un estúpido encuentro profesional. 

Hipo Haddock era solo un conocido al que iba ayudar.

Nada más.

Cogió la carpeta con los documentos que había dejado en la entrada y subió a su cuarto sigilosamente. La habitación de Astrid seguía prácticamente igual a cuando se marchó a la universidad, con la excepción de que los pósters habían desaparecido y su padre la había pintado de un bonito azul celeste, sustituyendo el rosa chillón que sus progenitores habían considero buena idea cuando se enteraron que iban a tener una niña.

Astrid se sentó en su cama y abrió la carpeta para releer los documentos. Se esforzó en no quedarse dormida, aunque Tormenta entró de repente por su puerta entreabierta para tumbarse en la cama con ella y, poco después, apareció su madre con una taza humeante de café.

—Pensé que te vendría bien —comentó su madre algo preocupada.

—No iba a meterme a la cama ahora si esa era tu preocupación —comentó Astrid algo irritada.

—Bueno, entiende que una madre siempre se preocupa por su hija —puso la taza en su mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, mirando de reojo los papeles de Hipo—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo de Heather?

La abuela se lo había contado, por supuesto.

—No.

—No está bien que te guardes estas cosas, cariño. Ya sabes lo que te dijo la…

—Mamá, no. Estoy bien, ¿vale? —insistió Astrid irritada—. Si estoy aquí es porque Bocón ha insistido en que me cogiera un par de días para poder enfocarme con lo de Henry Haddock, nada más. Heather me da bastante igual.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfadada? —cuestionó su madre estrechando los ojos—. Mira Astrid, sé que no eres muy dada a hablar de estas cosas, pero… tengo miedo por ti, hija. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—No dramatices, mamá. “Esto” no es nada —replicó Astrid alzando un fajo de papeles—. No es un caso, no es nada. Pensaba que estabas contenta porque estaba ayudando a Henry Haddock.

—Y estoy contenta de que hayas dado este paso, creo sinceramente que ese chico merece toda la ayuda que tú le puedas dar. Tu padre tiene la pensión que tiene y consiguió la indemnización gracias a que Estoico Haddock abogó por él y, sin lugar a dudas, es el mejor jefe que he tenido nunca —apuntó su madre con tristeza—, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo que te pasó en Nueva York y que...

—No volverá a pasar —le cortó Astrid con frialdad.

—Astrid, no…

—Mamá —volvió a interrumpirla con impaciencia—. No volverá a pasar. En serio.

Su madre hizo una mueca de resignación. 

—Prométeme que si algún momento sientes que flaqueas hables con nosotros, por favor —le suplicó su madre y Astrid puso los ojos en blanco—. No quiero que se repita lo de hace dos años, Astrid, y bastante que toleramos que hayas dejado el tratamiento en contra de nuestra voluntad.

—No necesito…

—Ya, ya sé que piensas que no necesitas ayuda —dijo su madre con severidad—, pero no por fingir que no lo necesitas te hace más valiente, más bien lo contrario.

Astrid se sintió como cuando era pequeña y su madre la reprendía por haberse portado mal. Sin embargo, aquello sólo la enfureció aún más, sobretodo porque una parte de sí misma le advertía que quizás, sólo quizás, su madre no anduviera tan equivocada como Astrid quería creer. Su madre se retiró dejándola sola otra vez, aunque Tormenta se quedó acurrucada a su lado, cómoda y calentita sobre el nórdico y junto a su ama. Astrid rascó de nuevo tras sus orejas, luchando contra la tentación de meterse en la cama y se enfocó en los papeles.

Pasó la tarde estudiando la documentación de Hipo, leyendo —la colección de relatos _Días de Navidad_ de Jeanette Winterson—, vio la tercera de Harry Potter en Netflix, aunque se quedó dormida en mitad de la película abrazada a Tormenta hasta que la despertó su padre para que bajara a merendar con ellos. La tensión con su madre aún era palpable, aunque ninguna volvió a sacar el tema de Heather y prefirieron hablar de los preparativos de la cena del día siguiente. 

Desde antes de que Astrid naciera, Pamela Hofferson había creado una peculiar costumbre en el seno de la familia que era una cena de ensayo cara a la cena de Nochebuena y la comida de Navidad. En ella, se presentaba un menú y todos los comensales decidían si los platos pasaban o no el filtro para la comida definitiva. Entre todos decidían el menú y, después, su padre y su abuela se encargaban de todos los preparativas. Además de su tío Finn, quién siempre se aseguraba de que sus vacaciones comenzaran el día de la cena de ensayo, también acudían otros invitados como Bocón, alguna amiga del club de lectura de la abuela e incluso llegó a acudir Estoico Haddock una vez.

—¿A qué hora llega el tío Finn mañana? —preguntó Astrid rebañando una galleta en el café.

—A las cuatro —dijo su padre—. Tu madre y yo iremos a buscarle al aeropuerto. ¿Mañana trabajas?

—No, Bocón me ha dado el día libre —respondió Astrid—. ¿A qué hora le digo que venga?

—Las ocho estará bien —comentó su abuela—. Por cierto, Cynthia me ha dicho que no va a poder venir, resulta que su nuera ha dado luz con un mes de antelación y ha tenido que irse corriendo a Boston. Así que nos queda una vacante en la mesa.

Astrid tardó en comprender a qué venía esa miradas tan fijas por parte de su familia.

—No.

—Si va a venir Bocón, es perfectamente lógico que venga su ahijado también —insistió su abuela—. Sería una falta de respeto hacia tu jefe no invitar a Henry, Astrid.

Su madre asintió favorable al comentario de su abuela.

—Piensa lo triste que tiene que ser para él tener que estar en esa casa solo —continuó Pamela—. ¡Sin celebrar la Navidad! Dale al chico la oportunidad de disfrutar una réplica de lo que es una cena de Navidad en familia, cielo, se lo merece. 

—Ya veremos —contestó Astrid con sequedad—. No tengo tanta confianza con él como para invitarle a una cena con gente que apenas conoce.

—Estará Bocón y a mí me conoce de cuando iba a limpiar su casa, así que no tiene motivos para que se sienta violento —dijo su madre.

—Va a decir que no —replicó la barista antes de comerse otro trozo de galleta.

—Aunque sea así, no pierdes nada por preguntárselo —señaló su abuela impaciente.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó. Sobre las siete y media, subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Abrió el armario con un nudo en el estómago, ¿qué debía ponerse? Durante la limpieza general que hicieron en verano, Astrid donó más de la mitad de su armario porque la mayoría de la ropa que tenía de Nueva York ya no le valía. Había metido vestidos ceñidos, esplendorosas blusas, pantalones pitillos y un montón más de ropa en bolsas de basura con una mezcla de ansiedad y náusea que la había dejado hecho polvo. Hoy en día, el armario de Astrid se reducía en pantalones vaqueros de la talla cuarenta y dos, camisetas anchas, jerseys y poco más. 

¿Talla treinta y seis? Ni en sus mejores sueños volvería a entrar en algo con ese tallaje.

Se puso un sujetador gris que se le había quedado viejo de tanto usarlo —¿quién podía culparla? desde que había aumentado la talla por la subida de peso era imposible encontrar un puto sujetador que le fuera cómodo y le sentara más o menos bien— y unas bragas con estampado de unicornios que eran ridículas, pero cómodas a rabiar. Se vistió con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta verde lima y un jersey por encima de cuello abierto color azul marino. Bajó a la cocina descalza y se puso los calcetines gordos que su padre había tendido esa mañana tras hacer la colada. Su abuela entró también en la estancia y frunció los labios mientras observaba a su nieta poner el papel de aluminio sobre la tarta de calabaza.

—¿No tienes algo más mono que ponerte, cariño? —preguntó su abuela con cautela—. Te ves bien, pero igual podrías ponerte algo más… sexy.

Astrid miró a su abuela como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Creo que ni me voy a molestar en responder a tu sugerencia —señaló la barista indignada—. No sé qué pretendéis Bocón y tú, pero todo lo que va haber entre Hipo y yo va a ser puramente profesional. Una vez que terminemos con el asunto de su casa, él volverá a Canadá y yo seguiré aquí como siempre, así que parad de una vez, ¿me haríais el favor? Somos como el agua y el aceite, lo nuestro, que no existe, jamás funcionaría.

Su abuela soltó un suspiro largo de resignación.

—Hay que ver lo cabezona que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

—Lo que tú digas, abuela —replicó Astrid conteniendo su rabia—. Me voy, gracias por hacer el pastel.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de sus padres desde el pasillo. Tormenta, quién había estado tan pancha junto al fuego de la chimenea, corrió a la entrada mientras se calzaba y se ponía la chaqueta para despedirse de su ama. Olisqueó el pastel que Astrid había dejado sobre el recibir y Astrid la apartó con suavidad para acariciar su mentón con mimo.

—Anda, vuelve para dentro, a ver si poniéndoles ojitos te dan alguna chuche —le sugirió Astrid abriendo la puerta—. Con un poco suerte, igual te dan de cenar el pollo que sobró ayer.

Tormenta ladró feliz, aunque no se retiró hasta que Astrid cerró la puerta. Había vuelto a nevar, hasta tal punto que la carretera se había vuelto a cubrir por una fina capa de nieve. Con sumo cuidado de no resbalarse, Astrid bajó las escaleras del porche y caminó hasta la acera. La casa de Estoico estaba a media hora andando de la suya, en un próspero barrio llamado Berk Gardens. Dicho vecindario era uno de los primeros que se construyeron en Isla Mema y, en su día, estuvo repleto de casas victorianas hasta que en los sesenta se demolieron la mayor parte de ellas para edificar casas más modernas. Aquella aberración le había dado al barrio una imagen de popurrí extraño y peculiar, donde lo victoriano se mezclaba con lo retro. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo fue uno de los barrios más seguros y prósperos de Mema, aunque Astrid no pasaba por allí desde el instituto, cuando su madre todavía trabajaba en la casa de Estoico Haddock.

Por esa razón, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando aquel vecindario, que en su día sus jardines se presentaban impolutos y las casas seguían pareciendo nuevas, ahora parecía un lugar semiabandonado. Hipo le había mencionado de pasada que varios de los vecinos habían vendido sus propiedad, pero aquel lugar parecía abandono y los jardines se veían descuidados bajo las capas de nieve. Si no fuera porque la calle estaba bien iluminada, Astrid se habría dado la vuelta para no volver. No obstante, caminó fingiendo seguridad mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pastel de calabaza. Tras las casas que se encontraban a mano derecha, se encontraban los primeros árboles del bosque de la reserva de Mema y la casa de Estoico Haddock, sin lugar a dudas la más grande de todo el barrio, iba coronada con un conjunto de árboles de centenarios que le daba un aspecto mucho más majestuoso del que ya en sí tenía. Curiosamente, la farola que se encontraba frente a la casa victoriana era la única fundida, aportándole una apariencia más siniestra y lúgubre del que realmente debía tener. Astrid andó por el camino empedrado cubierto de nieve hasta el amplio porche sucio y lleno de hojas secas y tocó el timbre.

—¡Está abierto! —escuchó desde adentro.

Tragó saliva y con sumo cuidado giró el picaporte, empujando la puerta hacia dentro. La entrada estaba levemente iluminada por la luz que llegaba desde un lugar que entendió que era la cocina, aunque también daba a otra estancia que estaba en plena penumbra y que le puso la piel de gallina. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, se quitó las botas para no manchar el parqué de nieve y caminó en dirección a la cocina cuando algo rozó con sus pies. Contuvo un grito de susto al apreciar a la figura negra correr a la velocidad del rayo, aunque Astrid no tuvo tiempo siquiera a apreciar al gato porque se ocultó en la oscuridad del otro extremo de la casa. Aún con su corazón en un puño, Astrid aligeró el paso para entrar en la cocina donde olía a queso fundido y piñones tostados. La barista contuvo la respiración cuando se encontró a Hipo con las mangas de su camiseta —muy ceñida— remangadas hasta sus codos, vestido con un delantal de la marca de un electrodoméstico, con su pelo echado hacia atrás, su mejilla derecha ligeramente manchada de harina y regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

Madre mía, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Qué hacía ella cenando con él?

—Llegas pronto —señaló él algo nervioso—, pero por suerte lo tengo casi todo listo. ¡Menos mal!

Astrid observó la mesa de la cocina cuidadosamente puesta con un mantel, unos platos y unos vasos. Además, había un bol lleno de totopos con queso y guacamole; otro con algo de color amarillo con hierbas que no supo identificar lo que era y observó que estaba cocinando algo que olía de morirse. 

—¿Has…? ¿Has estado todo el día cocinando? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Todo el día tampoco —respondió él—, pero sí un buen rato.

Astrid se sintió muy ridícula por haber traído un simple pastel de calabaza que ni siquiera había cocinado ella.

—No es un poco… ¿demasiado? —cuestionó Astrid.

—¿Lo es? —replicó Hipo sorprendido—. Es que no estaba seguro de qué podía gustarte, así que opté por hacer cosas diferentes.

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil preguntarme?

—¿Y dónde quedaba el factor sorpresa? —replicó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—¡Oh! Es de parte de mi abuela, pensó que te gustaría volver a probar su pastel de calabaza.

Hipo se quedó boquiabierto, pero su rostro se iluminó como cuando a un niño se le regalaba un juguete nuevo. Cogió la tarta con suma delicadeza, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con los suyos. La piel de Astrid se erizó, pero estaba más preocupada por ocultar su rubor y su nerviosismo. ¡Ni que fuera una adolescente! ¡Qué horror! Hipo puso el pastel en la nevera y Astrid puso su atención en la olla en la que la pasta se estaba cociendo.

—¿La has hecho tú también?

—Sí, no es muy difícil, solo requiere tiempo y paciencia —respondió él—. Amasar la pasta es una buena terapia. Cocinar, en general, me ayuda a despejar la cabeza.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza mientras se apartaba de la inducción para permitir que Hipo terminara de sacar los tagliatelle para así echarlos en la sartén que tenía al lado de la olla. La barista estaba acostumbrada a ver a Bocón y a Patapez trabajar, incluso a su padre y a su abuela cuando le permitían pisar la cocina. Todos, quizás a excepción de la torpeza de aprendiz de Patapez, mostraban gestos mecánicos, como robots que acostumbraban a hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra y otra vez. Hipo, en cambio, era distinto. Parecía mentira que Astrid le hubiera considerado un torpe cuando, en realidad, sus manos, fuertes y pálidas, cogían la sartén por el mango con una seguridad poco propia de aquel lánguido chaval de quince años que ella conoció hace años. Ahora era un joven atractivo, que parecía pasárselo en grande cocinando un pesto mientras ella le observaba, ahora sentada sobre la barra, como cuando veía a los cocineros de _Masterchef_ con su familia.

—Creo que ya está —comentó él cuando consideró que la pasta ya estaba en su punto—. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Vale.

Astrid se sentó a la mesa con una sensación rara en su estómago mientras Hipo servía los tagliatelle en dos platos. Hipo dejó la sartén en el fregadero y se sentó también algo tenso. Su mejilla seguía sucia de harina y Astrid no supo si era oportuno hacerle el gesto para que se lo quitara. Estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Hipo exclamó:

—¡Bebidas! ¿Quieres algo para beber? Tengo vino, aunque no sé si es bueno. Espera, que lo cojo y lo valoras tú misma que seguro que controlas más que yo.

Astrid no supo a qué venía ese comentario, pero estaba claro que ahora no podía confesar que ella tampoco tenía ni pajorera idea de vinos. En las fiestas del bufete siempre había fingido beberlos, ya que había aprendido por malas experiencias que nunca era buena idea mezclar alcohol con la medicación, así que sencillamente se dedicaba a tener una copa en su mano y simular que bebía tanto como los demás. Hipo sacó una botella de tinto de la nevera, pero cuando se giró para traerlo a la mesa el gato negro con el que Astrid se había cruzado antes hizo acto de presencia enredándose entre los pies de su amo.

—¡Desdentao! ¡No!

Para evitar pisar a su gato, Hipo dio un traspiés que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Consiguió sostenerse contra la encimera de la cocina, pero la botella de tinto resbaló de entre sus dedos para quebrarse sonoramente contra el suelo, esparciendo cristales oscuros y vinos por el blanco suelo de mármol. La reacción más lógica por parte de Astrid hubiera sido socorrer a Hipo, pero la escena superaba sus fuerzas. Hipo seguía apoyado contra la encimera, siseando a su gato para que no lamiera el suelo lleno de cristales y vino, provocando que a ella, inevitablemente, le entrara un ataque de risa.

Fue terrible.

Astrid no recordaba haberse reído tanto en su vida.

Joder, si hasta se le estaban cayendo lágrimas traicioneras por la risa.

Madre mía, seguro que ahora Hipo estaría pensado que estaba como una cabra. 

Qué vergüenza. 

Qué horror.

¿Por qué no podía parar de reírse?

Ojalá la tierra pudiera tragarla ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, escuchó una sonora risa unirse a la suya y observó que Hipo también se había contagiado por sus carcajadas. Desdentao, que se había subido a la mesa llena de comida al darse cuenta que efectivamente los cristales no habían de comerse, los ignoraba mientras olisquea su cena. 

—¿Siempre te dan ataques de risa cuando ves a un cojo tropezarse? —bromeó Hipo pasando la mano por sus ojos para lavarse las lágrimas.

—Sólo si un gato negro se cruza en su camino —replicó ella aún riéndose—. Dios mío, lo siento, sé que no está bien, pero…

—¿Bromeas? Gracias al inútil de mi gato y a mi inigualable torpeza hemos roto el hielo, así que por fin podremos cenar sin esa desagradable tensión —Hipo cogió al gato que había empezado a comer de su plato—. Y tú, te he puesto una lata de atún de las caras, así que menos comer de mi comida y mueve tu culo hasta tu plato.

Desdentao maulló como si la cosa no fuera con él y saltó de su agarre a la encimera y de allí hasta la puerta de la cocina. Se quedaron los dos solos de nuevo, aunque esta vez el silencio no fue incómodo. Aún temblorosa por el ataque de risa, Astrid preguntó por una escoba para recoger los cristales del suelo e Hipo regresó del lavadero con una vieja escoba y una fregona. Entre los dos limpiaron todo relativamente rápido, pero cuando por fin se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa, los tagliatelle al pesto se habían quedado fríos.

—Joder, lo siento, ¿quieres que lo pase de nuevo por la sartén para calentarlos? —preguntó él apurado.

—Yo la pasta me la como en todos sus formatos —se apresuró en responder Astrid—. Y es pesto, seguro que está bueno así también.

Y, antes de que Hipo pudiera replicar, los probó. Sus papilas degustaron una explosión de sabor que nunca antes había probado. La albahaca mezclada con el aceite de oliva y los piñones se unificaban con la pasta, cuya textura era suave y se deshacía en su lengua. 

—Dios mío —dijo Astrid poniendo su mano sobre su boca aún llena.

Hipo alzó la vista hacia ella nervioso.

—¿No te gusta? Puedo prepararte otra…

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Esto está que te pasas! —exclamó ella antes de tragar—. Nunca he sido especialmente fan del pesto, pero madre mía, esto está demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Una sonrisa risueña se dibujó en los labios de Hipo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—¿En serio? Me alegra muchísimo que te guste.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, Hipo —dijo ella señalándole con el tenedor—. Quiero acostarme con esta pasta de lo buena que está.

Hipo soltó una carcajada y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Dices eso con cada buen plato que comes?

Astrid sonrió.

—Solo con los que realmente merecen la pena —señaló ella—. ¿Qué es esto amarillo?

—¡Oh! Es _upma_ —explicó Hipo acercándole el bol para que se sirviera un poco—. Es un plato típico en el sur de la India.

—Me encanta la comida hindú, pero nunca había sabido de este plato —comentó Astrid extrañada.

—Bueno, supongo que es más normal verlo por la India que por los típicos restaurantes hindús de Nueva York.

La barista no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida.

—¿Has estado en la India?

—Hace un par de años —respondió él algo azorado—. Fui con mi madre de cooperante y estuvimos tres meses trabajando para mejorar las condiciones de una prisión para mujeres. 

Astrid recordaba haber visto las fotos de mujeres hindús en su portfolio, aunque ni se le pasó por la cabeza comentárselo. ¿Qué pensaría Hipo si descubriera que había buscado su nombre en Google? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por él. El lugar al que más lejos había viajado Astrid había sido un día a Washington D.C. por asuntos de trabajo y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a visitar nada que no fuera la sucursal de su bufete en la capital. Cuando se graduó, Brusca le propuso hacer un viaje por Europa juntas, pero al haber encontrado trabajo tan rápido, Astrid se quedó con las ganas. Decidieron aplazarlo para el siguiente verano, pero al final, entre el trabajo, las citas con el médico y los problemas para llegar a fin de mes, causó que el viaje se quedara en nada. Astrid contaba con algo más dinero y tiempo ahora, pero ahora Brusca estaba totalmente enfocada en su trabajo como diseñadora y la inversión que había hecho en su colección había sido tal que ni se atrevía a proponérselo.

—Siento que no tener nada más que agua para servirte —dijo él al darse cuenta que ella se había quedado de repente muy callada.

—No te preocupes, no soy de beber y me gusta estar sobria cuando trabajo —explicó ella restándole importancia—. ¿Te parece que vayamos adelantando los detalles para la reunión de mañana?

Hipo asintió y, sin dejar de comer, Astrid le explicó la posición que habían de tomar durante el encuentro con el alcalde. Le habló sobre Grimmel, las irregularidades del caso y los pasos que habían de tomar si Grisly se negaba a darles la última voluntad de Estoico. Para la agradable sorpresa de Astrid, Hipo la abordó a preguntas, sin mostrarse avergonzado por no saber o entender algunos de los conceptos que mencionaba ella. Cuando trabajaba en el bufete, Astrid se había encontrado con un montón de clientes y compañeros de trabajo que, pensando que ellos sabían más que ella, la cagaban durante los juicios por chorradas por las que no se habían molestado en preguntar. Hipo era un hombre humilde en ese sentido; muy curioso por naturaleza y calmado a pesar de que la situación de la herencia de su padre era mucho más complicada de lo que en un principio parecía que iba ser.

—¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—No lo sé —respondió Astrid honestamente—, pero tal vez podemos resolverlo si conseguimos la última voluntad de tu padre.

Hipo torció el gesto.

—Bocón está convencido de que es falsa.

—Es una probabilidad que no podemos descartar —apuntó la barista—. Si no explícame por qué son tan reticentes en mandarte una copia como es debido.

Hipo no respondió. Parecía de repente muy pensativo, como si algo le carcomiera por dentro.

—¿Y si realmente esa voluntad es verdadera? —cuestionó él de repente—. Porque yo sí creo que mi padre haya podido dejar esa voluntad.

—¿Por qué tu padre haría algo así? —replicó ella desconcertada.

—Mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente… bien —explicó él algo malhumorado—. Nunca he sido el prototipo de hijo que él hubiera querido tener.

—No creo que tu padre pensara…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él cortante—. Conocía bien a mi padre. Era un gran hombre, pero yo estaba lejos de ser su persona favorita. No niego que no me quisiera, pero sé que no me soportaba y tras el accidente… el distanciamiento entre nosotros se marcó más si cabía. Jamás me perdonó que cogiera la moto aquel día, al igual que siempre se aseguró de recordarme que desaprobaba que yo hubiera estudiado fotografía en lugar de Derecho o una ingeniería. Nunca pisó ninguna de mis exposiciones y jamás me preguntó por mi trabajo, le era sencillamente indiferente.

¿Qué se supone que debía responder ante tal confesión? Astrid no había conocido a Estoico y muchísimo menos el cómo había visto él la relación con su hijo. Tal vez debía preguntarle a Bocón al respecto. Le costaba creer que Estoico pensara eso de su hijo y mucho más que hubiera dejado su bien más preciado al ayuntamiento y no a su único hijo. Astrid sabía que no todos los padres eran iguales, pero era difícil suponer que alguien como Estoico que se había desvidido porque Isla Mema estuviera en el mapa, que había llevado casos tan difíciles como el de su padre, que todavía era recordado como el único alcalde que se había preocupado por cada una de las personas del pueblo, no hubiera querido proteger a su hijo

—Yo… lo siento, Hipo.

El joven se pasó la mano por su pelo y mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces si resulta que la voluntad es cierta, sencillamente tendré que dejar la casa ir ¿no?

Astrid torció el gesto. Se levantó para recoger los platos sucios y fregarlos.

—Si la voluntad es real entonces sí, adquiriría un valor testamentario y la casa pasaría a ser propiedad del Ayuntamiento —explicó ella mientras le hacía un gesto para que se quedara sentado—. De todas formas, pienso solicitar un peritaje caligráfico para que se verifique que el documento es real.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un proceso en el que un experto en caligrafía básicamente compara escritos y determinan si son verdaderos o falsos —Astrid soltó un suspiro mientras enjuagaba los platos—. Quizás ha sido mala idea discutir con Heather esta mañana.

Hipo soltó un respingo.

—¿Heather Walker? —preguntó él con cierto temblor en su voz.

Astrid se giró hacia él extrañada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre Hipo y Heather?

—Es la única experta en caligrafía del condado —explicó ella—. Sin embargo, quizás tú puedas explicarme qué problema tiene ella contigo, porque está bastante mosqueada por el hecho de que te esté ayudando con esto. Quizás de esta manera sería mucho más fácil trabajar con ella.

Hipo parecía muy apurado de repente, incluso molesto por aquella encerrona tan repentina.

—Siento mucho si Heather te ha atacado por mi culpa —dijo él muy incómodo—. Entiendo sus reticencias porque me estés ayudado; sin embargo, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con ella. No directamente, al menos.

—Osea, que no me vas a contar lo que pasó —cuestionó ella decepcionada.

—No —respondió él avergonzado apoyándose contra la encimera, junto al fregadero—. No quiero ser un maleducado, Astrid, pero no me siento especialmente orgulloso de lo que ocurrió y temo que si te lo cuento no quieras trabajar conmigo. 

—Tal vez deberías darme el beneficio de la duda, ¿no piensas?

Hipo apartó la mirada y Astrid entendió que no iba a contárselo dijera lo que dijera.

—Nos preocuparemos de Heather cuando llegue el momento —dijo Astrid restándole importancia—. ¿Tienes café? Estaría bien para acompañarlo con el pastel de mi abuela.

—Sí, pero déjame que lo prepare yo, que tienes que estar aburrida de hacerlo.

El café de Hipo era un poco fuerte para su gusto, pero la conversación que lo acompañó hizo que le supiera más dulce. Tras repartirse cada uno un trozo de pastel, Hipo la invitó a pasar al salón, donde Astrid se acurrucó en un rincón del viejo sofá desteñido de Estoico, que era el más grande y cómodo en el que se había sentado nunca. Hipo había encendido la chimenea, dando al amplio salón una sensación hogareña a pesar de sus paredes desnudas y la falta de muebles. El fotógrafo se había disculpado por la apariencia descuidada de la casa, pues Astrid se había sorprendido al encontrarse con una almohada y unas mantas dobladas en un sillón junto al sofá. Al parecer, para no molestar a Bocón, Hipo había decidido dormir en casa de su padre a pesar de estar prácticamente vacía, dejando únicamente equipadas la cocina y los baños. Astrid le preguntó por el fijo de la factura de la luz e Hipo, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, le explicó que la luz que contaba la casa ahora venía del suministro eléctrico del vecindario.

—Se te puede caer el pelo si te pillan —le advirtió Astrid preocupada.

—Es casi Navidad, nadie se dará cuenta, además el vecindario está prácticamente vacio —comentó él acomodándose en el otro extremo del sofá—. Además, muchos de mis vecinos ya no están, así que… ¿quién vendría a quejarse?

La intención de Astrid había sido terminar el café y el postre para marcharse lo más pronto posible a su casa, pero entonces Hipo preguntó por su familia y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que ambos terminaron tronchándose de risa a causa de anécdotas del instituto y de sus respectivos trabajos como barista y fotógrafo. 

—He visto tu trabajo, ¿sabes? —comentó Astrid tras terminar su café, ¿cuántos iba ya? Había perdido la cuenta—. Busqué tu nombre en Google.

—¡Ah! —exclamó él sonriente—. ¿Espías siempre a todos tus clientes?

—¿Acaso tú no lo haces? —cuestionó ella ahora algo azorada.

—Nah, me encuentro con demasiada gente como para preocuparme de sus vidas en Google —respondió Hipo—. La gente que verdaderamente me interesa no cuentan con mucha información en Internet. Tú eres un buen ejemplo de eso.

Astrid casi se atragantó con el café y le observó muy desconcertada.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? ¿También me has buscado en Google?

—Bueno, si iba a contratar tus servicios lo menos que podía hacer era buscar tu perfil en Linkedin. Tu currículum es una pasada, por cierto; da hasta miedo con tantos títulos y honores que tienes. 

Sus ojos la observaban con una intensidad que hizo que las mariposas de su estómagos se pusieran esta vez a bailar la polka.

—¿Cómo es trabajar con modelos? —preguntó ella decidida a cambiar de tema, lo cual pareció desoncertarle—. He visto en tu portfolio que también trabajas para revistas de moda.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó para coger una mochila que estaba junto al sillón donde Desdentao se había quedado dormido. Sacó una cámara grande y la encendió para buscar algo que desde su posición no pudo ver.

—No es tan maravilloso como en las pelis —explicó él sin levantar la vista de la cámara—. Si a veces trabajo para estas revistas es porque pagan muy bien y me sirven para ampliar contactos y financiar otros proyectos, pero es un mundo de mierda. 

—Pero las modelos tienen que ser guapas, ¿no? —puntualizó Astrid con diversión antes de terminar su taza de café.

Hipo alzó la mirada hacia ella, como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando. Dejó la cámara apoyada sobre su pierna y sostuvo su mirada en silencio hasta que dijo:

—¿Nunca te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Estuve pilladísimo por ti en el instituto.

Astrid se quedó muda. Sus orbes verdes la observaban con suma intensidad bajo sus largas pestañas y a la barista le dolía el pecho a causa de la velocidad con la que le estaba latiendo el corazón contra su pecho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella tragando saliva—. No… no lo sabía. Nunca hablabas conmigo en el instituto

—Bueno, comprenderás que dabas un poco miedo, verte jugar al lacrosse era lo más parecido a ser testigo en una batalla entre espartanos y griegos —Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, e Hipo sonrió—, pero siempre te admiré por muchísimas razones: eras la chica más popular del instituto y tenías tiempo para sacar las mejores notas, ser la capitana del equipo de lacrosse y ser la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Y, bueno, también he creído siempre que eras la chica más guapa del instituto.

Astrid se ruborizó, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no estarás muy pillado porque sino estarías muy decepcionado —señaló ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza, apoyando su cabeza en el cabezal del sofá.

—No te entiendo.

—Quiero decir, fui todo lo popular y esplendorosa que quieras, pero ahora no soy más que una camarera que lleva la etiqueta de barista para sentirse mejor. Y eso de que soy guapa… Supongo, no lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no me preocupo por mi físico, pero sé que me veo muy diferente a cuando el instituto o la universidad.

—Lo dices como si fuera malo —señaló él desconcertado.

Astrid se sintió contrariada por su observación.

—Ya, no sé.

—Sé que mi opinión no es especialmente relevante, pero… creo que ahora eres incluso más guapa que cuando el instituto —comentó Hipo con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, causando que las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeran de escarlata.

—Bueno, entonces puedo asegurarte que la pubertad te golpeó bien fuerte porque, madre mía, Hipo.

La expresión de sorpresa en su cara fue tal que Astrid no pudo evitar partirse de risa otra vez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire entre las carcajadas, pero pudo escuchar el _clic_ de su cámara captando su imagen. Astrid dejó de reírse para preguntarle muy nerviosa:

—¿Qué haces?

Hipo tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla de su cámara, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. 

—Demostrar que tengo razón.

Se impulsó con su pierna buena para sentarse a su lado y Astrid contuvo la respiración por el calor que salía de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su atención fue rápida a la imagen que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, donde Hipo había capturado su ataque de risa. Astrid no era especialmente fan de hacerse fotos, nunca se había sentido especialmente cómoda delante de una cámara y siempre sentía que en todas sus fotos su sonrisa era forzada.

Pero en esa fotografía se veía diferente.

Era raro ver una imagen de sí misma riéndose. Astrid no era de esas que tuvieran ataques de risa, pero su expresión era serena, divertida y natural. La cámara había captado una luz que hacía que pareciera más rubia de lo que realmente era y se sintió algo azorada al ver que su rostro estaba colorado por la risa. Sin embargo, era la foto más real de sí misma que había visto nunca.

Una versión de Astrid a la que no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Relajada.

Algo hiperactiva por el exceso de café.

Quizás algo vulnerable, pero cómoda por la presencia de quien le había sacado la foto.

Sintió la cálida respiración de Hipo golpear su mejilla y Astrid se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. La barista y el fotógrafo se observaron unos segundos a los ojos, probablemente haciéndose un millón de preguntas sin estar seguros de cuál sería la respuesta a todas ellas, por lo que Astrid optó por la vía más fácil y arriesgada.

Le besó.

Probablemente su gesto pilló a Hipo con la guardia baja porque no supo reaccionar en un primer momento. Sin embargo, antes de que Astrid pudiera darse cuenta, dejó la cámara en el suelo para abrazarla por la cintura y pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras adentraba su lengua en su boca. 

Madre mía.

Se estaba dando el lote con Hipo Haddock. 

¿Y qué podía decir?

Era maravilloso. No recordaba sentirse tan bien en mucho tiempo.

En realidad, nunca se había sentido así besando a nadie. Tan caliente. Tan viva. Tan feliz.

Era como si fuera algo natural besar a Hipo Haddock.

Sin embargo, Hipo se apartó de ella y con la respiración acelerada preguntó:

—¿Esto está bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó ella deseosa de seguir comiéndole la boca.

—¿Esto no interfiere en nuestra relación profesional?

—No me estás pagando por ayudarte —le recordó Astrid apartándose apurada de él—. Te estoy ayudando porque sencillamente siento que tengo que hacerlo, pero quizás tengas razón. Perdona. Esto ha sido muy poco profesional por mi parte.

Astrid ya había empezado a levantarse para salir corriendo de allí, totalmente avergonzada de sí misma por la tamaña cagada que había hecho cuando Hipo cogió de su mano para detenerla.

—No quiero… no quiero que después te arrepientas —explicó él azorado—. No quiero que te sientas forzada a nada.

—Te he besado yo —le recordó ella—. Si me forzaras a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer ya te habría noqueado.

Hipo rió nervioso, pero Astrid decidió sacar aquella vieja seguridad en sí misma que siempre la había caracterizado poniéndose de rodillas frente a Hipo sobre el sofá para tener más altura que él. Hipo la observó con una fascinación que nunca antes le había demostrado nadie. Cogió sus manos y las puso en su cintura para después, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, ordenarle:

—Bésame.

Esta vez, fue Hipo el que devoró su boca con una devoción que ni el más beato de los cristianos tendría hacia su Dios. Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos y su lengua traviesa jugaba con la suya sin vergüenza alguna. Hipo bajó sus manos por su cintura hasta su cadera y, tras dudar un segundo, las bajó hasta su culo para apretarlo sin cortarse un pelo. Astrid gimió contra su boca y llevó una de sus manos ansiosas hacia su pecho recio y caliente. Sintió su erección contra la cara interna de su muslo y la tentación de tocarla era casi insoportable.

Sin embargo, se quedó helada cuando la mano de Hipo se coló bajo su jersey para palpar su vientre sobre la camiseta que tenía metida bajo el pantalón.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él contra su boca.

Astrid tardó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado en responder.

—No soy la chica que recuerdas del instituto —le advirtió ella—. Y no follo desde hace al menos dos años y medio.

Hipo alzó las cejas por su honestidad, pero no apartó la mano de su vientre ni dejó de observarla con fervor. Con su mano libre subió su mano hasta su rostro para apartar un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo te deseo, Astrid. Mucho más que cuando el instituto, pero no quiero hacer algo que vaya hacerte sentir incómoda.

—No es eso, sólo quería decirlo porque… me veo diferente, nada más.

Hipo frunció el ceño sumamente confundido.

—Astrid, no te veo desde que tenemos quince —replicó él—. Si lo que te preocupa es… ¿que no tengas el cuerpo de una chica de quince años? Puedes respirar tranquila, yo estoy encantado por verte como eres, y si te consuela… a mí me falta un pie. ¿Así que podemos seguir con la parte en la que me estabas besando? Me estaba gustando bastante.

Astrid se rió antes de volver a devorar su boca, quizás algo más aliviada por su confesión, y ella misma se quitó el jersey y la camiseta interior para quedarse en sujetador. Hipo acarició sus brazos desnudos, sus pechos por encima del sujetador y su tripa antes de retirarle el sostén. Tiró el sujetador a un lado y se quedó estudiándola por unos segundos muy quieto. Astrid sintió un nudo en su estómago ante su repentina pasividad hasta que se incorporó ligeramente para besar sus pechos con lenta pasión.

—No puedo creerme que esté aquí ahora contigo —murmuró contra su piel—. Eres preciosa.

Astrid se sintió abrumada por la delicadeza de sus caricias y la dulzura en sus palabras. Para ocultar su vergüenza volvió a besarle a la vez que tiraba de su jersey hacia arriba para darle a entender que quería igualdad de condiciones. Su pecho estaba cubierto de vello cobrizo y de pecas, Astrid lo recorrió palpando con la punta de sus dedos, deseosa de memorizar cada peca, cada músculo… Hipo la empujó con suavidad contra el sofá y, mientras besaba y lamía su clavícula, sus pechos, sus pezones, bajó la mano hasta dentro de sus vaqueros, donde acarició los labios húmedos y buscó la pequeña perla que sacudió su cuerpo con violencia.

Dios, sus manos. ¡Qué maravillosas eran, hostia!

Astrid empleó toda su capacidad mental para concentrarse en soltar el botón de sus pantalones para liberar su erección. Hipo soltó un suspiró cuando Astrid cogió su pene y subió y bajó su mano a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Cuando ya estaba en el límite, cogió de su muñeca para que le soltara y así pudiera quitarse los pantalones. Sin embargo, en el intento de despojárselos, Hipo perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de ella. Astrid se quedó sin aire por un segundo, pero enseguida rompió a reír mientras él se disculpaba aterrado de haberla hecho daño.

—Da igual los años que pasen, siempre serás un torpe —dijo ella entre risas—. Anda, déjame ayudarte.

Aún avergonzado, se incorporó con ayuda de Astrid y ésta también aprovechó para quitarse sus pantalones junto con sus bragas. Ambos se contemplaron fascinados y nerviosos, aunque no hubo vergüenza en sus gestos cuando se estrecharon en un abrazo en el que se dieron la libertad en explorar y apreciar el cuerpo de cada uno. Hipo volvió a besarla, esta vez mucho más lento, saboreando cada rincón de su boca como si se tratara de un helado. Le empujó con cuidado al sofá para que se tumbara y ella se sentó sobre su estómago sin abandonar su boca. 

—Astrid… no tengo condones —dijo Hipo de repente.

—Tomo la píldora —murmuró ella bajando su boca hasta su cuello—. ¿Enfermedades venéreas que tenga que conocer?

—Estoy limpio —respondió él echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor accesibilidad—. ¿Tú?

—Limpia como una patena —le aseguró ella antes de darle un chupetón en esa zona sensible bajo su mandíbula.

El calor en la zona baja de su vientre empezaba a ser insoportable, cogió su erección y lo posicionó contra su vagina. Para frustración de Hipo, Astrid no la metió de buenas a primeras si no que se frotó contra él, priorizando su propio placer al de él. Al final, por pura piedad hacia Hipo, quién no paraba de gemir por el dolor de su erección, metió su pene poco a poco dentro de ella. Sintió un ligero dolor por la falta de costumbre y se quedó quieta cuando consiguió meterlo de todo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hipo preocupado acariciando sus caderas.

—Sí, dame solo un segundo —pidió ella en voz de hilo.

Hipo asintió y acarició sus pechos de mientras, evitando tocar sus pezones para frustarla más si cabía. Cuando Astrid pareció estar más cómoda, Hipo flexionó sus rodillas contra ella y se incorporó, causando que la barista soltará un chillido cuando su pene se movió dentro de ella. Sin embargo, Astrid entendió lo que Hipo pretendía hacer, compenetrándose enseguida con él para hacer aquella postura que nunca antes había tenido el placer de probar. 

Astrid terminó corriéndose minutos después e Hipo la siguió poco después. Se abrazó a él y ambos se tumbaron en el sofá para recuperar el aire. No estaba muy segura de si la había cagado mucho o muchísimo, pero estaba tan a gusto en esa nube postsexo que decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas. 

Al menos no por ahora.

Astrid abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos enormes y verdes de Desdentao, quién los observaba con una expresión de gato que Astrid no supo interpretar.

—¿Tu gato nos ha visto follar? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —replicó él confundido y alzó su cabeza sobre la suya—. ¡Mierda! ¡Desdentao! ¿No sabes lo que es querer un poquito de privacidad?

El gato bostezó aburrido y volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón para seguir con la siesta que aparentemente ellos habían interrumpido. 

—Gato inútil —murmuró Hipo malhumorado.

La situación podía haber sido mucho más violenta de lo que estaba siendo, más teniendo en cuenta que cuando Astrid mencionó que quizás debía volver a casa, Hipo le pidió que se quedara.

—¿Quizás podemos ver una peli? Tengo Netflix en el iPad.

Fuera estaba nevando bastante, él estaba calentito y, por raro que pareciera, quedarse dormida en sus brazos en ese viejo sofá era más atractivo que la soledad de su fría cama. Hipo le prestó una camiseta limpia que le quedaba ligeramente holgada y ella volvió a ponerse las bragas de unicornio para acurrucarse a su lado. Observó de reojo a Hipo quitarse la prótesis de su pie y masajear la zona del muñón hasta que ella se decidió por ver _Cita en San Luis_. Él se quedó profundamente dormido a mitad de la película y ella se dio el lujo de observar la serenidad y la calma de su rostro dormido. ¿Por qué parecía tan normal haberse acostado con él? Astrid jamás se había quedado en las casas de sus rollos de una noche y allí estaban ahora: viendo juntos una peli de Judy Garland tras una maravillosa sesión de sexo como si se conociesen de siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? A pesar de conocerse del instituto, eran prácticamente desconocidos.

Judy se puso a cantar _Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ y ella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Hipo, aún dormido, la apretó contra él y ella sonrió complacida, aunque un pensamiento le acechaba desde el fondo de su cabeza.

Más le valía no acostumbrarse.

Xx.


	4. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que descubrimos que es una cena de ensayo de Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!  
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis? Yo aquí, sábado previo a Navidad y trabajando. Can you believe it? Simplemente quería daros las gracias por estar leyendo este fic, de vivir la Navidad aquí conmigo, con este fic con el que llevo trabajando desde octubre y estoy muy feliz de compartirlo con vosotrxs y que lo estéis disfrutando a pesar de estar más acostumbradxs a Wicked Game.  
> Recordaros que las reviews me llenan de felicidad y dicha, sobre todo porque casi muero escribiendo este fic. Mañana seguramente actualice bastante tarde, en plan, diez a la noche o así porque tengo compromisos mañana a la tarde y me será imposible subir el capítulo antes.  
> Por cierto, solo quedan cuatro días para Navidad.

**Sábado, 21 de diciembre de 2020.**

Astrid cerró la puerta del Lexus de un portazo.

—Hijos de los grandísimos perros, me cago en sus muertos…

—Astrid, relájate —le pidió Hipo calmado mientras arrancaba el coche.

—No, Hipo, bastante me he contenido en la reunión —clamó Astrid furiosa—. Voy a reventarles la cabeza con el _stick_ de _lacrosse_ que todavía guardo en mi armario. Primero a Griselda, por mala pécora, arpía y zorra mentirosa; y luego al cabronazo de Grimmel por no presentarse. ¿Para qué coño te hacen venir desde Canadá si el alcalde decide a última hora pasar el fin de semana fuera? Para que además nos hagan reunirnos con la perra de su secretaria que no nos ha resuelto una mierda y encima se nos pone chula.

Hipo ya se había incorporado a la carretera despejada de nieve en dirección al supermercado para que Astrid pudiera comprar unas cosas que su padre le había pedido para la cena de esta noche. Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, Astrid le había invitado a Hipo a asistir a la cena de ensayo de Navidad de su familia. Le había hecho tanta gracia la explicación de las viejas tradiciones de los Hofferson que no pudo decir que no. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿No será violento para ti? Quiero decir, estás trabajando en mi caso y encima… ya sabes.

—¿Nos hemos acostado? —cuestionó ella dando un mordisco a su tostada—. Sí, bueno, es raro, pero si no te invito lo hará mi abuela, así que prefiero hacerlo yo misma. 

—¿No ha dicho nada tu familia sobre por qué dormiste ayer en casa? —preguntó Hipo desconcertado.

—Seguro que abrieron el cava por eso mismo —murmuró ella irritada para sí misma.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hipo por no haberla escuchado.

—Que no, no dirán nada —por la cuenta que les trae, pensó Astrid—. Además, visto que eres un poco Grinch, quizás te venga bien contagiarte con el espíritu navideño de los Hofferson. Para nosotros la Navidad no es una celebración, sino una forma de vida.

Hipo rió a carcajada limpia. La hacía muchísima gracia su afición por la Navidad, aunque él no fuera especialmente fan de ella. Escribió en el grupo de Whatsapp de su familia para anunciar que Hipo iría a cenar y que tuvieran en cuenta de que era vegetariano. Su padre, como no, entró en pánico absoluto. El 80% de los platos que estaba preparando tenía algún tipo de animal implicado, así que poco antes de entrar a la reunión, ya le había mandado una lista de cosas que debía comprar con urgencia antes de volver a casa.

El buen humor con el que Astrid se había levantado esa mañana se había enturbiado con la reunión. Griselda, enfadada de tener que estar allí un sábado, se negó en rotundo a mostrar la última voluntad de Estoico sin estar el alcalde presente y habían entrado en una discusión en bucle que había requerido que Astrid hubiera utilizado todo su autocontrol para no perder la compostura. Antes de la reunión, se habían pasado por la notaría para repasar la situación de bloqueo de la posesión de la casa y la secretaria de allí —tan contenta como Griselda por tener que trabajar en fin de semana— les explicó que cualquier discordancia entre las partes implicadas debía arreglarse a través del juzgado. Tras la reunión con la secretaria del alcalde, Astrid estaba convencida de que la última voluntad debía falsa y que probablemente no se la habían enseñado por miedo a que Hipo pudiera reconocer la falsa caligrafía de su padre.

Aquello olía mal.

Muy mal.

—Tal vez debamos asumir que igual tienen razón, Astrid —dijo Hipo con tono ausente y sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Astrid le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —cuestionó ella—. No, Hipo, no tienen razón. ¿Por qué demonios insistes en pensar que…?

Un pitido hizo que diera un bote sobre el asiento del susto e Hipo soltó una palabrota por la bajini.

—Tengo que repostar el coche —dijo irritado.

—Hay una gasolinera en la paralela de esta calle, gira a la derecha en el siguiente cruce —le indicó Astrid.

Hipo asintió y giró el volante hacia donde ella le había indicado. Cuando llegaron a la gasolinera e Hipo paró el coche junto un puesto de repostaje, Astrid aprovechó para ir al baño y ya de paso pasarse por la tienda para comprarse un par de chocolatinas. Se encontró con Hipo en la caja y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que estaba siendo atendido por su primo Richard, popularmente conocido como Mocoso. 

—Son cuarenta y tres dólares —dijo Mocoso con indiferencia.

O bien no se había fijado en quién estaba atendiendo o no había reconocido a su primo, pero Hipo estaba claramente incómodo en su presencia. Reparó en Astrid e hizo un gesto de alivio cuando ésta se colocó a su lado. Mocoso alzó las cejas al verla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Astrid?

—Comprar chocolatinas —respondió ella sin más—. Cóbraselas a él.

Mocoso miró a Hipo y estrechó los ojos.

—Yo te conozco, ¿no? Pero no sé de qué.

—No lo creo —replicó Hipo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Astrid le dio un codazo en las costillas e Hipo siseó de dolor. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mocoso claramente confundido—. ¿Es tu novio o algo? No sabía que estuvieras con alguien.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Astrid atónita—. Sabía que no eras muy listo, Mocoso, pero coño, si ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tu propio primo…

—¿Primo? ¿Qué primo…? 

Se llevó la mano a la boca al caer a qué se estaba refiriendo Astrid. Miró a su primo sorprendido, pero Hipo evadió su mirada azorado.

—¿Hipo? ¿En serio eres tú? Tío, no te veo desde…

—El funeral de mi padre —terminó el fotógrafo él—. ¿Qué tal estás, Richard?

Hipo extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero Mocoso salió del mostrador para abrazarle con entusiasmo que Astrid no había visto nunca. La escena era sumamente graciosa, más viendo que Hipo le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media. El fotógrafo alzó las manos por la sorpresa y la miró sin saber qué hacer. Astrid se esforzó en contener la risa, aunque tuvo que ocultar una carcajada fingiendo una tos cuando Mocoso rompió el abrazo para limpiarse unas lágrimas traicioneras.

—No sabía nada de ti, tío. ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó Mocoso emocionado—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bien. bien —respondió Hipo algo tenso—. Mi madre está bien, me imagino que los tuyos también lo estarán.

—¡Como siempre! —dijo él dándole un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo—. ¿Cómo no nos has dicho nada? ¡Somos familia! ¿Te estás quedando con Bocón o…?

—En casa de mi padre —respondió él con sequedad.

—¿Pero esa casa no está semivacía? —preguntó Mocoso confundido—. Oímos que había problemas para venderla.

Hipo hizo una mueca, no muy contento de tener que hablar de un tema tan delicado con el primo que siempre le había hecho _bullying_ en el colegio.

—Está aquí por eso —contestó Astrid por él—. Y tenemos que irnos ahora.

Hipo asintió con entusiasmo ante su comentario, pero entonces Mocoso dijo algo más apurado:

—¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Hipo y Astrid cruzaron las miradas algo confusos, aunque visto que no iba a tener escapatoria, Hipo le dio las chocolatinas a Astrid y le pidió que le esperara en el coche. El frío invernal y húmedo de Mema golpeó su cara como si se tratara de pequeñas cuchillas. Sacó su teléfono para leer los mensajes en su móvil y frunció el ceño al ver una llamada perdida de Brusca. Su amiga le cogió al segundo tono.

—Tía, cuesta Dios y ayuda localizarte, ¿dónde coño tenías el teléfono? —le regañó Brusca.

—¡Ey! Si vas a chillarme te puedes ir a la mierda —le advirtió Astrid irritada—. ¿Cuando vuelves?

—Mañana, siento no poder ir a la cena de ensayo, pero tengo demasiada carga de trabajo en el atelier y quiero dejarlo todo zanjado antes de volver —explicó ella con voz cansada—. ¿Quienes van este año? ¿Alguien interesante?

—No —respondió Astrid quizás demasiado rápido—. Los de siempre: mi tío Finn, Bocón....

—Hipo Haddock —añadió su amiga con mofa.

Astrid frunció los labios.

—Le he invitado por Bocón —se defendió ella avergonzada—. Además, ya te conté que le estoy ayudando con lo de la casa, ya sabes que hoy teníamos la reunión con...

—Sí, sí, con el Ayuntamiento —le cortó Brusca aburrida—, pero por el tono de tu voz no parece que le hayas invitado por simple cortesía.

La barista no supo replicar a su comentario.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué perra eres! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuando ibas a contármelo? —le recriminó Brusca ofendida.

—No hay nada que contar, no sé de qué hablas —insistió Astrid con las mejillas ardiendo—. No ha pasado nada.

—Ya, claro, no habías vuelto a enrollarte con nadie desde que te fuiste de Nueva York, ¿verdad? —comentó su amiga gozando del momento—. ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Cómo es acostarse con él? Dicen que está bueno ahora, pero es que yo no me quito de la cabeza a esa raspa de pescado que…

—Oye, deja de insultarle, ¿quieres? —le reprendió Astrid furiosa—. Creo que somos todos lo bastante adultos como para dejar de comportarnos como niñatos inmaduros, ¿no crees? Siempre os pasasteis un huevo con él cuando íbamos al instituto, así que te agradecería que maduraras de una puta vez, Brusca 

Brusca chasqueó la lengua por la otra línea, claramente irritada por su comentario.

—Bueno, a pesar de la bronca, al menos acabas de confirmarme que efectivamente te lo has follado.

—¡Que no hemos hecho nada! —mintió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Astrid, tía, eres una mentirosa terrible, que a mí no me engañas —se mofó Brusca—. Mañana llego a las once, ¿vienes a buscarme a la estación y tomamos algo para que me cuentes todos los detalles?

—No hay nada que…

—Ya, ya, mañana me lo cuentas todo —le cortó Brusca—. Te dejo, As, pasadlo bien esta noche. 

Su amiga cortó la llamada antes de que Astrid pudiera replicar e Hipo abrió la puerta del conductor se abrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hipo extrañado—. Estás colorada.

—¿Eh? —Astrid se llevó los dedos descubiertos de sus mitones a la cara y siento su piel arder contra ellos—. Nada, estoy bien, tengo un poco de calor. ¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dicho Mocoso?

Hipo se quitó la chaqueta para tirarla al asiento trasero y se puso el cinturón. 

—Me ha pedido perdón —contestó inquieto—. Ya sabes, por todo lo del instituto y demás. Me ha contado que tras morir de mi padre se dio cuenta que se portó fatal conmigo, pero no se vio capaz de pedirme perdón por aquel entonces porque no quería que pareciera forzado. Me ha invitado a comer hoy a su casa con su familia.

—¿Y vas a ir? —preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—No me apetece mucho, la verdad, pero creo que debería ir, ¿no? —dijo él algo dubitativo mientras arrancaba el coche.

—No tienes que hacer algo que te sienta incómodo para contentar a los demás, Hipo —le advirtió Astrid preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero creo que es algo que he de hacer. Mocoso siempre ha sido un capullo, pero el resto de su familia se portó muy bien con mi madre y conmigo cuando falleció mi padre —explicó Hipo—. Y su padre no deja de ser el medio hermano de mi padre, así que creo que debo ir aunque sea por cortesía, ¿te importa?

—Para nada, dice mucho de Mocoso que se haya disculpado y está bien que cierres viejas heridas —señaló Astrid sin evitar cierto orgullo por él.

—Supongo —dijo él menos convencido.

El supermercado estaba abarrotado de gente, probablemente por el anticipo de las compras cara a Navidad. Hipo llevó el carrito mientras Astrid le guiaba por las diferentes secciones y le ayudó a seleccionar las verduras que su padre probablemente quería cocinar para él esa noche. Astrid se sentía un poco rara por estar en una situación tan… ¿rutinaria? No acostumbraba a ir a la compra con sus rollos el día después de haberse acostado, pero supuso que su circunstancia con Hipo debía entenderse como una excepción. Estaban trabajando juntos, ¿no? Se esforzaba en que no fuera raro, aunque tenía la sensación de que con Hipo todo era más natural. No es que la cogiera de la mano o la besara en público —eso sí sería raro—, pero le gusta mucho el contacto humano. Tocaba la zona baja de su espalda mientras le explicaba cómo diferenciar la madurez de las berenjenas o le apartaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja mientras ella leía la lista de la compra de su teléfono. Su estómago daba un vuelco a cada gesto inconsciente que realizaba con ella, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza detenerle.

Cuando tuvieron el carro lleno con todo lo que le había pedido su padre, se pusieron en la cola de la caja y fue entonces cuando Astrid pareció reconocer a alguien entre el gentío.

—¡Anda! Ese es Dagur —dijo ella avistándole tres cajas más allá—. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Es el hermano de Heather. 

Hipo no dijo nada. Es más, se había quedado pálido como un fantasma. Sacó su teléfono con rapidez y dijo con voz temblorosa:

—A… acabo de acor… acordarme que tengo que llamar a mi madre. Te espero en el coche.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera replicar, Hipo ya se había marchado. Extrañada y algo molesta porque la hubiera dejado sola esperando aquella eternísima cola, Astrid pagó todo y cargó con la compra hasta el aparcamiento. Hipo estaba dentro del coche, algo nervioso y ausente, hasta el punto que apenas la había sentido entrar en el vehículo.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con Dagur? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

Hipo arrugó la nariz.

—No —contestó él con demasiada sequedad, como si le molestara que le hiciera esa pregunta—. Nunca he cruzado una palabra con él.

Astrid no le creyó, pero no vio oportuno presionarle sobre el tema. Después de todo, no es que fuera asunto de ella y dudaba que contaran con la confianza suficiente como para hablar de cuestionar que tuvieran que ver con sus heridas abiertas. Ella no lo había hecho ni pensaba hacerlo, así que sería hipócrita por su parte reclamárselo. Astrid decidió cambiar de tema para calmar la tensión del ambiente:

—¿Quieres traer a Desdentao a mi casa esta noche?

Hipo giró la cabeza hacia ella sorprendido por su sugerencia.

—¿A tu familia no le importara? —cuestionó él.

—Para nada —respondió ella sonriente—. Estamos acostumbrados a tener animales en casa, además de adoptar a Tormenta hemos acogidos a bastantes gatos. Estoy segura de que Desdentao se llevará bien con ella.

Hipo sonrió conmovido.

—Muchas gracias, Astrid. Me daba un poco de pena dejarle solo por la noche en esa casa tan grande.

—Tranquilo, a pesar de ser un _voyeur_ , le acepto como es —bromeó ella causando que él rompiera a reír, ahora mucho más relajado.

Hipo paró delante de su casa y cuando fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto, Hipo cogió de su brazo y la besó. Astrid, quién no se esperaba un gesto tan íntimo de repente, llevó sus manos a su rostro. Le hubiera gustado profundizar el beso, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo y, sinceramente, estaba convencida de que su abuela estaría espiándoles desde la ventana, así que lo mejor sería no darle motivos sobre los que regodearse. Rompió el beso y sonrió, causando que Hipo hiciera lo mismo, aunque algo más nervioso.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió ella cogiendo sus bolsas.

Hipo arrancó el coche tan pronto Astrid subió las escaleras del porche y entró en su casa una vez que vio el Lexus desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. 

El resto del día de Astrid fue poco más que anecdótico. Comieron ligero para reservarse para la cena y cuando sus padres se marcharon a buscar a su tío Finn al aeropuerto, su abuela se fue a echar la siesta y Tormenta aprovechó para hacerlo ojitos para que la sacara a pasear. Mientras caminaban por el parque que quedaba cerca casa, Astrid seguía dándole vueltas a la reunión que habían tenido esa mañana con Griselda. Sin el documento original era imposible seguir adelante con el proceso y, si el Ayuntamiento se negaba a dárselo, tendrían que tomar acciones legales y ahí tendrían todas las de perder. Debía buscar la manera de acceder al documento sin que Grimmel o Griselda se enteraran, ¿pero cómo? No es que Astrid pudiera colarse en la oficina y robar el documento así como así. Mañana hablaría con Hipo y le preguntaría por los pasos que querría tomar a partir de ahora, pues Astrid temía que el proceso fuera a ser largo si el Ayuntamiento seguía poco dispuesto a colaborar. Hoy, por supuesto, no le diría nada; por ese día ya habían soportado bastante y no quería que nada enturbiara la cena de ensayo.

Astrid pasó el resto de la tarde tumbada en el sofá con Tormenta viendo Neflix y releyendo los documentos de Hipo por vigésima vez hasta que sus padres llegaron con su tío Finn. Astrid corrió a los brazos de su tío como había hecho siempre desde que tenía memoria y su tío la levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada antes de abrazarla entre risas. Finn era una réplica exacta a su padre: rubio, corpulento, alto y de ojos azules, los mismos que Pamela Hofferson y que la propia Astrid había heredado. Sin embargo, el tanto viajar por el mundo había hecho que Finn fuera algo más ancho que su gemelo —los Hofferson tenían debilidad por la comida, era una maldición de la que no podían escapar— y era mucho más extrovertido y cotilla, como su madre.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? —preguntó su tío tras haber dejado sus cosas en el dormitorio de invitados—. ¿Sigues trabajando en la cafetería de Bocón?

—Claro, tío Finn —respondió Astrid dándole una taza de café que ella misma había preparado—. ¿Dónde voy a estar si no?

—No sé, quizás haciendo algo más de provecho —replicó él acomodándose en el sofá—. No te sacaste una carrera en Columbia para ser camarera, ¿no crees?

—Finn —escucharon a su abuela—. Vete ayudar a tu hermano con la cena.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ma! ¡Acabo de llegar! He tenido ocho horas de vuelo, ¿no puedes tener un poco de piedad conmigo? No veo a Astrid desde el verano, ¿no puedo…?

—No —respondió su madre con sequedad—. Ya tendrás tiempo para ponerte al día con todos. A mí me duelen los huesos, así ya que te quedas a comer en mi casa, con una cena que pago yo, ya puedes mover el culo y compensarlo ayudando a tu hermano.

Finn murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones y su abuela se sentó a su lado con una taza de té humeante. Astrid se acurrucó a su lado.

—No hagas caso a tu tío —le dijo su abuela—. Ya sabes cómo es, mete siempre las narices donde no debe y encima es prejuicioso, así que tú pasa.

—Es tu hijo, abuela.

—Y tú mi nieta. En la pirámide de gente a la que debo proteger siempre estarás la primera, cariño —declaró su abuela dándole un apretón cariñoso en la pierna—. Y bien, ahora cuéntamelo todo. 

—¿Sobre la reunión? Pues…

—¡Ay, Astrid! No me interesa las mentiras que te cuenten esos funcionarios —dijo su abuela con voz cansada—. Has pasado la noche fuera y tus padres son demasiado discretos para preguntar, pero yo necesito saberlo: ¿qué tal con Henry Haddock? Utilizasteis protección, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de escarlata y se preguntó si podía esconderse bajo el sofá o tras el árbol de Navidad. 

—Abuela, te quiero, pero no pienso mantener esta conversación contigo.

Su abuela hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ¿lo pasaste bien al menos?

Astrid reflexionó su respuesta.

—Sí —contestó honestamente—. Es un buen chico, el típico triste y solitario.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó su abuela extrañada.

—Piensa que su padre no lo quería —aclaró Astrid preocupada.

—Estoico adoraba a su hijo —puntualizó Pamela sorprendida por su declaración—. Sé que tenían una relación… complicada, sobre todo tras el divorcio con Valka, y que fue a peor tras el accidente, pero sé que Estoico se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello. Era un buen hombre, no lo dudes.

—¿Crees que Estoico hubiera dejado su casa al Ayuntamiento?

—No —respondió su abuela convencida.

Astrid se mordió el labio. Hipo era claramente el único que pensaba que su padre no hubiera querido dejarle su propiedad más valiosa.

—Ahora que hablamos de Estoico y de su casa, tal vez debería visitar a Gothi, hace muchísimo que no me paso por su casa.

—¿Y eso? Pensaba que erais buenas amigas.

—Y lo somos, pero ha estado en nosedonde y creo que ha vuelto hace poco —argumentó su abuela—. Le diré a tu padre que me acerque mañana a Berk Gardens.

—No vas a reconocer el barrio, está semiabandonado —comentó su nieta preocupada—. Hace años que no paso por allí, pero te juro que parece un sitio completamente distinto.

Pamela Hofferson no parecía contenta ante la observación de Astrid, pero dejaron el tema a un lado cuando Claire entró a la sala para pedirle a su hija que le ayudara a preparar la mesa del comedor. Mientras madre e hija ponían los manteles y la cubertería con temática navideña de los Hofferson y la matriarca preparaba los centros de mesa compuesto por velas, lazos y piñas, Bocón llegó cargando con un par de bolsas llenas de dulces, café y tés para la sobremesa. Saludó a las mujeres Hofferson con un afectuoso abrazo antes de irse a la cocina para ver lo que se cocía dentro.

Hipo llegó media hora más tarde cargado con un trasportín y una caja de vino.

—No sabía bien qué traer —explicó él algo intranquilo mientras la barista colgaba su chaqueta en la percha de la entrada—. No sé como funciona eso de las cenas de ensayo de Navidad.

—El vino está bien —le aseguró Astrid sonriente—. Y no te preocupes, hacemos estas cenas de ensayo precisamente para cagarla una vez y no más, así que si metes la pata no te preocupes que no cuenta.

Hipo rió algo más relajado por su comentario, aunque los maullidos de Desdentao le cortaron. Dejo el trasportín en el suelo y le preguntó a Astrid si estaba bien que lo dejara suelto. La barista le aseguró que no había problema. Abrió la jaula y el gato negro salió para olisquear cada rincón de la entrada.

—Oye, para ser un gato se le ve como Pedro por su casa —dijo Astrid poniéndose de cuclillas para que Desdentao olfateara su mano para que así se familiarizara con su olor.

—Está bastante acostumbrado a cambiar de sitio —explicó Hipo acariciando el cuello del gato, provocando que soltara un mimoso ronroneo—. Siempre viene conmigo de viaje, así que tiene mucho bagaje a la hora de conocer sitios nuevos, ¿a que sí, campeón?

Desdentao lamió su mano como respuesta. De repente, unos ladridos hizo que el gato se pusiera en tensión y Astrid se levantó para coger a Tormenta del collarín y detener su entusiasmo por conocer al nuevo amigo gatuno.

—Cálmate, chica —dijo Astrid con suavidad—. Deja que él venga hacia ti.

Tormenta obedeció a su ama y se quedó lo bastante quieta como para convencer a Astrid de que podía soltarla. Desdentao, que se había ocultado entre las piernas de Hipo se tomó su tiempo hasta que se atrevió acercarse al labrador mestizo con temor, pero curioso. Tormenta bajó la cabeza para olisquear el gato y éste se puso a dos patas para hacer lo mismo. La perra le dio un lametón al gato que hizo que este se limpiara la cara con sus patitas e Hipo y Astrid rompieron a reír.

—Creo que acabamos de ser testigos del inicio de una bonita amistad —confesó Astrid con orgullo.

—Y que lo digas —concordó él—. Si Desdentao no le ha dado un zarpazo después de haberle dejado la cara llena de babas es buena señal. 

Desdentao siguió a Tormenta hasta el salón y Astrid llevó a Hipo hasta la cocina para presentarle a su tío y a su padre. Finn Hofferson se quedó boquiabierto, pues la última vez que recordaba haber visto a Hipo no habría tenido más de diez años.

—¡Quién lo diría! Cuando eras un crío no le llegabas a la cintura a tu padre y ahora eres casi tan alto como él —comentó Finn dándole un apretón de manos—. Te pareces también mucho a tu madre, ¿qué tal anda?

Bocón aprovechó que Hipo estaba entretenido con los gemelos Hofferson para llevarse a Astrid al otro extremo de la cocina y preguntarle por la reunión de esa mañana.

—¿Hipo no te ha contado nada?

—Solo me ha dicho que no ha ido precisamente bien —explicó el pastelero.

—Ha ido fatal, Grimmel no se ha presentado y su secretaria se niega a enseñarnos el documento sin estar él presente —añadió Astrid—. Tengo que hablarlo mañana con Hipo, pero el lunes me pasaré por el ayuntamiento para ver a Grimmel. Sigue siendo muy sospechoso que no nos quieran enseñar el documento.

—Porque es falso, si no os lo han querido enseñar es porque temen que Hipo confirme que la letra no es de su padre.

Astrid suspiró agotada.

—Si no conseguimos ese papel, la cosa no va a terminar bien, Bocón.

El pastelero iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando su madre y su abuela entraron en la cocina. Claire saludó a Hipo con dos besos, casi convencida de que no se acordaría de ella, aunque éste le aseguró que era imposible no hacerlo. Su abuela le preguntó por el pastel de calabaza de ayer e Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras respondía que estaba tan delicioso como recordaba. 

Astrid sabía que sus padres y su abuela tenían noción de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos dos. Por no mencionar que era casi seguro de que Bocón se hubiera enterado por Pamela, seguramente para que la anciana cobrara la apuesta que habría ganado contra su jefe sobre cuándo terminarían enrollándose. Su tío Finn, por su parte, acabaría adivinándolo, aunque de haberlo hecho ya le estaría haciendo preguntas muchísimo más indiscretas a Hipo.

Entre todos llevaron la comida a la mesa e Hipo se quedó boquiabierto por la suntuosa decoración navideña del salón-comedor de los Hofferson.

—Cuando me dijiste que para vosotros la Navidad es una forma de vida no esperaba que fuera tan… literal —susurró Hipo todavía atónito mientras observaba los platos rojos y blancos con detalles navideños de la vajilla.

—No debes infravalorar nunca el entusiasmo de los Hofferson, Haddock —bromeó Astrid dándole un suave codazo en su brazo.

—Nunca lo haría, milady —concordó él riendo.

Thomas Hofferson convocó a todos a la mesa e Hipo y Astrid se sentaron junto al extremo central derecho de la mesa, justo enfrente de Bocón y el tío Finn. Pamela se sentó entre Astrid y su nuera. El padre de Astrid colocó el plato principal —el famoso solomillo Wellington— en el centro de la mesa y le pidió a Hipo que hiciera los honores de cortar el primer trozo. Hipo miró a Thomas horrorizado.

—Señor Hofferson, no sé si le ha dicho Astrid que soy vegetariano.

—Por supuesto —señaló él muy serio—, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Eres el invitado de honor.

El padre de Astrid dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor que habitualmente usaban para trinchar el pavo en Acción de Gracias en sus manos y se sentó en su sitio. Astrid fulminó a su padre con la mirada por la mala broma a la vez que Hipo se levantaba tembloroso para cortar el solomillo Wellington. Astrid quería detenerle, pero sabía que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad y se reirían más de él si lo detenía, así que esperó a que Hipo cortara el hojaldre, esforzándose en no poner cara de asco. Su expresión de sorpresa —y alivio— al encontrarse que lo que bajo la masa había un surtido variado de verduras y setas hizo que todos en la mesa rompieran a reír, incluida la propia Astrid.

—Perdona chico —dijo Thomas Hofferson con una sonrisa—, con lo que me ha costado improvisarlo me merecía esta broma.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó Hipo algo avergonzado—. Gracias por el esfuerzo, señor Hofferson.

La madre de Astrid se levantó para servir la mesa y la conversación empezó a fluir con la misma naturalidad que los platos y los boles de comida pasaban entre los comensales. Finn preguntó a Hipo sobre sus razones por las que se había vuelto vegetariano, su vida en Canadá y las razones que lo habían traído de vuelta a Mema. Hipo respondió a sus preguntas ahora mucho más relajado, aunque se puso un tenso cuando explicó la situación de la casa de su padre.

—Estás recibiendo ayuda legal con eso, ¿no? —preguntó Finn preocupado—, porque esto que nos cuentas suena a cosa turbia.

—Astrid me está ayudando, señor.

—¿Astrid?

La barista evitó los ojos de su tío, prefiriendo en jugar con el relleno de sus huevos rellenos con el tenedor.

—Sí, Astrid está especializada en cuestiones inmobiliarias y está siendo muy amable con la ayuda que me está brindando.

—Creía que había dejado la abogacía —señaló Finn desconcertado.

—Finn —le advirtió su gemelo.

Astrid alzó la mirada hacia Finn y forzó una sonrisa.

—Así es, pero no estoy ejerciendo de abogada, sino de asesora, son cosas diferentes —explicó Astrid—. Es como si le pidiéramos ahora a Bocón que nos arreglara el coche.

—Pero es probable que el caso acabe en juicio si el Ayuntamiento no está dispuesto a colaborar, ¿verdad? —Hipo se puso tenso ante la observación del tío de Astrid—. Supongo que entonces tendrás que coger de nuevo tu cartera de abogada.

—Finn, hijo, pásame la salsa y cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? —le pidió Pamela irritada.

Astrid cogió su copa de vino y dio un sorbito para dar también zanjada la conversación cuando su tío, pesado como era, preguntó:

—¿No se supone que tú no puedes consumir alcohol? Por la medicación y todo eso.

Un silencio incómodo dominó la mesa. Su abuela soltó una palabrota por la bajini, mientras que su padre apretó los puños y Bocón ni se atrevió a levantar la vista del plato. La barista se quedó helada, con la copa todavía en sus labios, y sintió los ojos confusos de Hipo puestos sobre ella. Ésta vez fue Claire Hofferson la que intervino:

—Finn, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento a la cocina? Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

—¿No puede ir tu marido? —replicó Finn irritado.

Claire se levantó arrastrando la silla y, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

—Ahora, Finn. 

Finn Hofferson se levantó algo temeroso, probablemente consciente de que estaba metido en un buen lío. El silencio se alargó hasta que la puerta de la cocina se cerró de un portazo y entonces Bocón se dirigió al padre de Astrid:

—Tommy, necesitas darme la receta de este pudding, está que te pasas.

Su abuela buscó su mano para darle ánimos, pero Astrid apartó la suya. No necesitaba la pena de nadie, pero los sentimientos de vergüenza y rabia le estaban dando unas ganas intensas de llorar. Hipo estaba tenso a su lado, indeciso de si debía hacer o decir algo. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más la presión de su garganta, Astrid se excusó para ir al baño, pero en realidad se escaqueó al jardín trasero para calmarse. No lloró, pues ella no era de las que lloraran por llorar, pero si hizo ejercicios de respiración para relajarse. Se sentó en el banco del porche trasero y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío.

¿Por qué su tío tenía la boca tan grande? Podía escucharle discutir con su madre en la cocina, aunque ninguno estaba levantando demasiado la voz, probablemente para que no les oyeran desde el comedor. Astrid se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apoyó contra sus rodillas.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora Hipo pensaría que ella había sido alguna especie de adicta a los opioides o una alcohólica y que por eso había vuelto de Nueva York, para recuperarse de un problema que nunca había sufrido.

Qué vergüenza.

Seguro que tras esa suposición ya no contaría con ella para nada más. A Astrid no le había entusiasmado la posibilidad de que el caso de Hipo pudiera terminar en un juicio, pero estaba convencida de que había gato encerrado en todo lo relacionado con la casa de Estoico Haddock y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba tan motivada con algo.

Era como si se sintiera segura por primera vez en algo relacionado con su trabajo.

Y era un pensamiento tan alentador como terrorífico.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué demonios se había dejado meter en ese embrollo?

Ella no podía manejar sola un juicio.

Tendría que estar fatal de la cabeza para aceptar algo como eso.

Tenía que haber dicho a Hipo que no a lo del trabajo, así jamás se había metido en riñas con el ayuntamiento, ni habría discutido con Heather, ni habría comido ni cenado con él causando que al final acabaran acostándose por vete a saber tú qué razón: ¿pura cachondez? ¿atracción imposible de explicar? ¿un intenso vacío que ambos —o sola ella— quería llenar? 

Era un desastre de persona. 

Era un hecho.

El chirrido de la puerta trasera del jardín causó que Astrid saliera de su ensoñación y alzó la cabeza de sus piernas para encontrarse con Hipo abrigado su chaqueta y con una manta en sus brazos.

—Pensé que tendrías frío —dijo él con una sonrisa tímida.

Astrid no pudo disimular el castañeo de sus dientes, así que permitió que Hipo pusiera la manta sobre sus hombros y se sentara a su lado. Se mantuvieron un largo rato en silencio, no muy seguros de qué decirse, hasta que Astrid sacó el valor para preguntar:

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tu abuela pensó que sería buena idea que viniera yo —respondió él—. Ella sabía que no irías al baño.

Astrid resopló. A veces su abuela se pasaba de lista.

—Hipo, yo…

—No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras —le interrumpió él—. No me debes ninguna explicación a excepción de una única cosa.

—¿Cual?

Hipo tomó aire antes de formular la pregunta.

—¿Estás enferma?

Astrid parpadeó sorprendidan. Sin embargo, Hipo parecía estar hablando en serio.

—No, no estoy enferma. No en el sentido exacto de la palabra.

—¿Entonces por qué tu tío…?

—Porque sí he estado tomando medicación, pero no por una enfermedad física, sino… —Astrid titubeó antes de continuar—, psíquica. He estado varios años tomando antidepresivos y ansiolíticos.

Hipo dibujó una expresión que Astrid no supo leer, pero era como si buscara algo qué decir, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué sería lo más ideal.

—En el último año de instituto, yo estaba muy agobiada, ¿sabes? A mis padres no les sobra el dinero y, aunque la pensión de mi padre es digna, ni de lejos es suficiente para pagar una universidad como la de Columbia, así que sólo me quedaba la opción más evidente: la beca. Ello conllevaba competir con todo al que aspiraba a la misma, ser la primera de mi promoción y recopilar un montón de puntos en deportes, funciones en el Consejo Estudiantil y demás. Todo esto empecé a labrarlo ya desde que inicié el instituto, convencida de que quería entrar en Columbia sí o sí, pero el último año de instituto… fue una pesadilla. No dormía, apenas comía, mi vida se reducía a estudiar cuando no ejercía de presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil o a capitanear y en mantenerme en forma para el equipo de lacrosse. Me entraban ataques de ansiedad severos cada vez que se avecinaba un examen y era… difícil de tratar. Absolutamente todo me aterraba, me acojonaba con la sola idea de sacar menos de un nueve y medio, ¿te imaginas? Mis padres no pudieron soportarlo más y me llevaron al médico que me derivó después a un psiquiatra. Me diagnosticaron como un claro caso de Trastorno de Ansiedad Generalizada y me sugirieron tomar ansiolíticos para cuando estuviera muy mal. A Dios gracias que al menos conseguí la beca, pero a veces pienso que pagué un precio muy alto por ello porque aquello no fue más que el principio.

Miró a Hipo de reojo para ver si la estaba escuchando y vio que la observaba en silencio y muy atento.

—Cuando llegué a Nueva York pensé que por fin podría ser un poco más libre para hacer lo que me apeteciera, pero entonces me enteré de que si quería seguir con mi beca debía seguir manteniendo mis notas, así que hinqué los codos como nadie para seguir siendo la mejor. Sin embargo, aunque lo conseguí, mi vida se convirtió en una especie de burbuja en el que cuando no estudiaba, dormía muchísimo y apenas comía. Mi vida social era cero porque realmente no me apetecía hacer nunca nada y lloraba por cualquier cosa. ¿Que en Twitter publicaban un tweet de una camada de gatitos abandonados? Lloraba. ¿La masacre en Gaza? Lloraba. ¿Que Demi Moore era abandonada por el cabronazo de Ashton Kutcher? Lloraba. Esta vez fue Brusca la que me arrastró hasta el psiquiatra y me diagnosticaron con una depresión severa.

—¿Y cómo…?

—¿Cómo fui _Cum Laude_? —preguntó Astrid e Hipo asintió—. Los antidepresivos me estabilizaron de alguna manera y pude ser… “yo misma” otra vez como quien dice, aunque es difícil de explicar las sensaciones que una tiene cuando toma esa medicación. No digo que estuvieran mal, sobre todo porque estuve tomándolas durante años y eran imprescindibles para mantener mi estabilidad mental, pero… ¿no dejaba de sentir que algo estaba mal en mí? Por fortuna, me gustaba mi carrera y era muy buena estudiante. Saqué la carrera siendo la primera de mi promoción y fue maravilloso ver cómo todos mi esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

—Hasta que te pusiste a trabajar —adivinó Hipo.

Astrid asintió.

—Nada te prepara para el mundo laboral, ni siquiera una universidad como Columbia. No me costó encontrar trabajo y decidí optar por el mejor de todos: Alcott & Asociados. Me cogieron como asistente junior y, al principio, me dedicaba sobre todo a ordenar archivos, a transcribir reuniones… Lo típico en un puesto como el mío, pero decidí tomármelo con calma, consciente de que si hacía bien mi trabajo acabaría ascendiendo pasados los dos primeros años. Eso estuve pensando hasta que descubrí que un capullo de notas mediocres de mi promoción que había entrado más tarde que yo le habían ascendido a asistente senior en menos de dos semanas. ¡Resultaba que tenía contactos dentro del bufete! ¡Estaba tan enfadada! Apenas podía llegar a fin de mes con el sueldo de mierda que me pagaban y encima tenía que soportar una humillación como esa en mis narices, así que opté por exigirme aún más. Metía muchísimas más horas de las convenidas, sin cobrarlas, para adelantar de un día para otro todo el trabajo que se me dejaba en la mesa cuando solían darse más al menos tres días de plazo de entrega; compré en outlets trajes de marca para llamar más la atención y bajé bastante de peso para agradar a los clientes… —Astrid se echó su flequillo hacia atrás—. Me tuve que convertir en ellos: en una persona fría y sin escrúpulos que le importaba bien poco la otra parte siempre y cuando ganara la mía. Creo que ya alcancé el límite cuando me ascendieron a asistente senior, para entonces… mi vida estaba totalmente desestabilizada. Apenas hablaba con mi familia porque nunca tenía tiempo para devolverles las llamadas; no tenía tiempo para parejas, pero utilizaba aplicaciones para ligar para enrollarme con gente y llenar un vacío que era incapaz de llenar con nada… —se frotó los ojos cansada—. No sé porque te estoy contando todo esto, seguro que piensas que soy una pirada.

—Por favor, Astrid, no des por hecho cosas que claramente creo que no son así —dijo Hipo con tristeza—. No creo que estés loca para nada, pero… ¿qué pasó cuando te ascendieron a asistente senior?

—¡Oh! Dormí durante tres días seguidos y, para cuando quise darme cuenta, era incapaz de salir de la cama —respondió Astrid—. Mi cuerpo y mi mente habían llegado a su límite y… bueno, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a presentar una baja por depresión porque al segundo día de no presentarme en el trabajo ya me habían despedido. Seguramente fue un despido improcedente, aunque a esas alturas ya todo me daba igual. Solo quería dormir para no despertar.

—¿Fue entonces cuando volviste a Isla Mema? —preguntó Hipo.

—Así es —afirmó ella—. Mis padres y mi abuela bajaron hasta Nueva York en coche, recogieron todas mis cosas con ayuda de Brusca y me llevaron a casa. Me estuvieron a punto de ingresar en el hospital, pero la psiquiatra al final consideró que lo que más necesitaba era adaptarme a mi nuevo entorno y hacerme poco a poco a la vida familiar. Fueron unas semanas complicadas, pero… terminé estabilizándome gracias a mi familia, la terapia y la medicación. Cuando ya me vieron un poco más estable, a mi abuela se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería buscarme algo que hacer, así que habló con Bocón y… bueno, el resto es historia.

—Astrid, yo… lo siento mucho —dijo él con sinceridad—. Tiene que ser muy duro lo que has pasado, más teniendo en cuenta que…

—Hipo —le cortó Astrid—. No he vivido otra realidad distinta a la de cualquier mujer de mi edad. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me dijeron que yo llegaría lejos? Anhelaba ser algo en la vida, ayudar a la gente, vencer la corrupción, llegar al Tribunal Supremo... y me di de bruces con la realidad. Apenas podía permitirme pagar un alquiler en Brooklyn y puse mi salud al límite para cubrir con unas expectativas sencillamente inhumanas. La culpa es solo mía por haber permitido que eso sucediera y, si te soy honesta, el trabajo como barista, por muy triste que sea de hacer tras todo el esfuerzo que he invertido, me llena muchísimo más que mi tiempo en el bufete. ¿Es el trabajo de mi sueños? Para nada, pero me ha ayudado lo suficiente como para estabilizarme del todo y poder abandonar por fin la medicación. Ahora solo me centro en vivir el día a día y asumir que… quizás la abogacía nunca fue el camino que debía haber tomado.

—No pienso igual —replicó él con suavidad—. Tú… te estás esforzando mucho conmigo y ahora me siento fatal por haberte metido en todo este embrollo.

Astrid sujetó de su mano para animarle.

—La decisión fue mía, Hipo. Y, sinceramente, no podemos extrapolar lo de Nueva York a… esto. Es un proceso sencillo que si va a juicio me aseguraré de buscarte a alguien que esté a la altura de las circunstancias, te lo prometo.

Hipo parecía que quería decir algo y Astrid quiso preguntarle qué iba mal, pero en su lugar la abrazó. La barista se quedó un poco desubicada por su comportamiento, pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo con la misma afectuosidad y cariño que él le estaba demostrando. Sin lugar a dudas, Hipo Haddock era un chico extraño, pero Astrid tuve la infantil idea de que podría acostumbrarse a que la abrazara así siempre que se sintiera triste; porque, sin lugar a dudas, sus abrazos eran de los mejores que le habían dado nunca.

—Gracias por escucharme y no considerarme una loca —dijo ella contra su hombro.

Hipo rompió el abrazo, pero no la soltó. Sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos antes de decir:

—Jamás pensaría nada de eso de ti —acarició su mejilla con delicadeza—. Eres maravillosa, Astrid, mi único miedo es que no quieras verlo.

La barista sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, pero antes de que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para replicar, su madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín.

—Chicos, hace mucho frío, será mejor que entréis. Cariño, Bocón y tu tío quieren que prepares tú el café, así que no tardes por favor.

Astrid no quería apartarse de Hipo, se sentía muy a gusto teniéndole tan cerca, pero terminó haciendo caso a su madre y se levantó. Le ofreció a Hipo su mano y le guió de vuelta hasta al salón. Mientras todos los demás recogían la mesa, Bocón sacó los dulces y los emplató. Astrid preparó el café en la cocina y, para su enorme agrado, escuchó el sonido del viejo piano de su abuela. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a su abuela sentada en el piano junto a Hipo tocando _Holly Jolly Christmas_ a cuatro manos. Su tío Finn, su padre y Bocón, quizás algo achispados por el vino, cantaban malamente el villancico mientras su madre se reía de ellos. Astrid dejó el café sobre la mesa y se apoyó contra el piano para observar las manos de Hipo y su abuela tocar el piano. Pamela Hofferson hubiera sido una gran pianista de no haberse quedado inesperadamente embarazada de gemelos. Sus dedos arrugados se deslizaban con fluidez por las teclas blancas y negras y su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la canción. Hipo era bastante más torpe, cometiendo errores cada dos por tres, pero de los que nadie se iba a dar cuenta porque… ¿quién sabía lenguaje musical en esa casa? Astrid sabía leer una partitura del poco piano que había aprendido cuando era niña, pero ni su padre, ni su tío y mucho menos su madre sabían nada de música. Cruzó una sonrisa con un Hipo risueño, quién probablemente hacía años que no tocaba así el piano con nadie, y ahora parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Contagiada por su inusual alegría, la barista decidió unirse a los terrible coros y sirvió el café mientras entonaba el villancico como mejor pudo. 

Estuvieron cantando, hablando y riendo hasta bien tarde. En algún punto de la noche, su tío Finn se disculpó con ella, pero Astrid no le quiso dar más importancia de la que tenía. Es más, se sentía un poco más liberada tras haberle contado la verdad a Hipo. Cuando se iniciaron los primeros bostezos, Bocón anunció que marchaba ya para casa y le instó a Hipo hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, al ver a Tormenta y a Desdentao dormidos y acurrucados el junto al fuego sintió cierto apuro en despertarlos.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir, Henry? —sugirió su madre de repente—. Así no despiertas a tu gato y no tienes que conducir con la nevada que está cayendo. 

Hipo parecía un poco confundido por la invitación y el rubor de sus mejillas delató que no se trataba únicamente por molestarla a ella y a sus padres.

—No hace falta, de verdad —dijo él con educación.

—¡No seas tonto! —replicó Pamela—. Que duerma en el sofá. Tommy, cariño, vete a buscar las sábanas y las mantas.

Astrid tuvo que contener la risa mientras Hipo se ofrecía a ayudar a su madre y a su abuela mientras estas replicaban constantemente de que no hacía falta. Su padre le prestó un pijama que le quedaba algo holgado de talla y corto por los tobillos, causando que Astrid se mofara de él. Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pellizco en su trasero a modo de venganza cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba mirando. Se dieron todas las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Astrid se puso su pijama de pingüinos y esperó pacientemente a que todos se metieran definitivamente a la cama para bajar de nuevo al salón. Hipo seguía despierto, con la vista fija en su teléfono que al instante bloqueó cuando percibió su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él nervioso.

—Sube a mi cuarto, anda. Ese sofá es cómodo durante media hora, luego te destroza la espalda si te estás mucho tiempo con la misma postura.

La iluminación de la chimenea era tan leve que apenas pudo apreciar su rostro de puro desconcierto.

—Estamos en casa de tus padres —dijo él.

—Sí, creo que soy bastante consciente de eso —le aseguró ella con una sonrisita.

—¿Tú quieres que tu padre me corte la polla o algo parecido? 

Astrid chasqueó la lengua.

—Hipo, si estás ahora mismo durmiendo en el sofá y no en mi cuarto es porque mi familia no quería avergonzarte. Es evidente que saben que hemos dormido juntos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él una octava más alta.

—Claro, tonto —dijo ella apoyándose contra el respaldo—. Mis padres nunca han sido muy creyentes y mi abuela era partidaria de esto desde el principio, así que no te hagas el mojigato y sube a mi cuarto, que se me están quedando los pies helados.

Hipo dio de su mano para dejarse guiar de nuevo por ella a través la oscuridad de la casa de los Hofferson hasta su cuarto. Se metieron en la cama de ella y se quedaron abrazados para entrar rápidamente en calor. Para cuando Hipo se había decidido a meter la mano por dentro de los pantalones de su pijama y sus bragas, Astrid ya había metido la lengua en su boca.

Sí.

Tal vez Hipo Haddock no fuera el hombre de su vida y se quedara en su recuerdo como un buen follamigo, pero Astrid Hofferson no pudo evitar pensar por un solo instante que podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Pero sólo fue eso.

Un instante.

Xx.


	5. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que ya no todo es de color de rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Como ya os avisé, hoy actualizo más tarde, pero aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. Mil gracias por vuestras reviews, favs y follows.   
> Animaros a que dejéis alguna review si os apetece para que me digáis que os parece, si os gusta, lo odiais o queráis que mueva el culo para ponerme otra vez con Wicked Game (pronto, lo prometo).  
> Quedan tres días para Navidad.

**Domingo, 22 de diciembre de 2019**

El tren de Brusca llegó tarde a causa de las fuertes nevadas que habían caído durante la noche.

Astrid había decidido tomarse un café en la cafetería de la estación para quitarse el frío de sus huesos. Esa mañana, había empezado a soplar un desagradable frío polar en Mema y caminar hasta la estación había causado que, a pesar de las cuatro capas de ropa, Astrid se hubiera quedado helada.

Hora y diez minutos después de la hora acordada, el tren desde Nueva York paró en la estación de Isla Mema. Astrid pagó su café y volvió al frío andén para ayudar a su amiga a bajar las maletas, suponiendo bien que Brusca no vendría poco cargada. Ni ella ni su amiga eran de las que se ponían a chillar como histéricas por reencontrarse tras estar separadas desde verano, pero ambas se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo cuando consiguieron bajar todo el equipaje del tren.

—Pensaba que venías solo una semana, ¿por qué coño vienes con cinco maletas? —preguntó Astrid cuando le acercó el carrito para cargar con el equipaje.

—Tengo que avanzar con mi colección durante las vacaciones y tengo encargos para el baile de Nochebuena también —explicó Brusca cargando primero la maleta más grande—. Lo peor de ser de pueblo es que no puedes decir que no sin generar un escándalo que genere afrentas entre familias. Menos mal que cobro caro por los vestidos. ¿Tomamos un café antes de pedir el Uber? El aguachirri del tren no me ha espabilado y si voy a reencontrarme con mis padres lo necesito.

—¿No ha venido tu hermano? —cuestionó Astrid extrañada.

—Vendrá la mañana de Nochebuena, aunque por mí se podría quedar en Los Ángeles, con un poco de suerte hay un terremoto y se lo traga la tierra.

—Tía, que es tu hermano —le recordó Astrid exasperada.

—No lo hace menos gilipollas —agregó Brusca sacudiendo los hombros y sonrió con picardía—, pero dejemos de hablar de él y vayamos al pollo: Hipo Haddock. Cuéntamelo todo.

—No hay nada que contar —replicó Astrid evitando su mirada azorada.

Inconscientemente miró al teléfono que había dejado sobre la pegajosa mesa de la cafetería de la estación para ver si Hipo le había dado por responder a sus llamadas o algunos de sus mensajes. A pesar de que habían vuelto a pasar la noche juntos, Hipo se había marchado antes de que cualquiera de la casa se hubiera despertado. Había cogido a Desdentao y se había asegurado de dejar las sábanas y las mantas que le habían prestado, junto al pijama de su padre, bien dobladas sobre el sofá. 

Astrid entró irracionalmente en pánico, pensando que tal se hubiera marchado para no volver, pero hablando esa mañana con Bocón —quien le había llamado para pedir su opinión para el catering de la fiesta de Nochebuena del que él se iba hacer cargo— se había enterado de que Hipo tenía intenciones de ir al piso del antiguo bufete de su padre para vaciarlo del todo y había decidido hacerlo solo. La barista no pudo evitar molestarse porque no se lo hubiera comentado a ella también, pero supuso que Hipo también querría su espacio.

Después de todo, tampoco es que él le debiera explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Y, aún así, Astrid se sentía como una estúpida por estar enfadada por semejante tontería.

—¿Le has pedido a Hipo que te lleve al baile de Nochebuena? —preguntó Brusca de repente.

Astrid le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué iba hacer semejante estupidez? —cuestionó la barista—. ¡Pensaba que íbamos a ir juntas!

—Preferiría que fueras con un tío buenorro —comentó su amiga con impaciencia—. A mí no me es difícil encontrar a alguien con quién ir.

Astrid sonrió con picardía.

—¿Quién?

—No cambies de tema, estamos hablando de ti.

La barista sacudió los hombros.

—Es igual, seguramente trabaje esa noche, Bocón está buscando gente para el catering.

Brusca abrió la boca horrorizada.

—No me he tirado tres noches enteras sin dormir preparándote un vestido de infarto para que ahora te pongas un disfraz cutre de elfo.

Astrid alzó las cejas sin comprender.

—Pero… si yo no te he pedido ningún vestido, sabes que los vestidos de tu atelier son impagables, Brusca, no puedo…

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Es un regalo de mi colección pensado para ti! —exclamó Brusca indignada—. ¿He diseñado un vestido exclusivamente para ti y vienes ahora a decirme que no te lo vas a poner?

Astrid no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera sabía si Hipo iba a quedarse hasta el baile de Nochebuena. Ella había dado por hecho que se iría antes, aunque ni se le había ocurrido preguntar cuándo. Además, le parecía palabras mayores siquiera proponérselo, sobre todo por lo doloroso que debía ser para él acudir a un evento que pudiera traerle tantísimos recuerdos de su padre. Sin embargo, todo el mundo menos Hipo parecía convencido de que Estoico Haddock le adoraba, ¿por qué entonces su hijo no lo veía así? ¿Tan grande había sido el abismo que había habido entre padre e hijo?

Hipo Haddock era sin lugar a dudas un enigma que se resistía a ser descifrado.

Aunque a Astrid Hofferson siempre se le habían dado bien resolver toda clase de rompecabezas.

Esperó con Brusca a que llegara su Uber y decidió darse un paseo hasta la cafetería de Bocón para ver cómo iba todo por allí. El mostrador estaba vacío, pero había unos pocos clientes servidos conversando en las mesas. Se sintió un poco decepcionada por no encontrarse con Hipo allí, aunque se quitó esa idea rápida de su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a su jefe. Bocón trabajaba a un ritmo frenético: amasaba por un lado, espolvorearaba azúcar por otro, sacaba pastelitos del horno… Todo eso con una resaca del quince que debía haber arrastrado de la cena de ayer y, tan concentrado estaba con su labor, que no reparó en la presencia de Astrid hasta que ésta posó su mano en hombro y dio un bote que hizo que se le cayera un bol lleno de harina al suelo.

—¡Dios, Astrid! ¡Que tengo una edad! ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?

La barista soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que estás a tope, ¿dónde está Patapez?

Bocón hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre.

—Se ha despedido —respondió el pastelero malhumorado.

—¿Otra vez? —cuestionó Astrid irritada—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cafetería?

—Pero si te he dado vacaciones y…

—No me importa —le aseguró ella—. No tengo otra cosa que hacer y así estoy entretenida. Voy a cambiarme.

No dio margen a Bocón para replicar cuando se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Se soltó su trenza para hacerse un moño alto y se colocó la diadema de cascabeles con cuernos de reno. Astrid quería distraer su mente de Hipo, de Brusca, del estúpido baile de Nochebuena y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Ayuntamiento; sin embargo, ella no presumía de tener tanta suerte. Antes de la una del mediodía, su abuela entró en la cafetería acompañada con una señora muy bajita y demacrada que andaba necesitada de sujetarse en su abuela y de una muleta. Astrid corrió a ayudarlas para que la anciana pudiera sentarse a gusto y a la barista le dio un vuelco al corazón al reconocerla.

—¿Gothi?

La anciana alzó la mirada hacia ella. Su cara estaba tan flaca y pálida que sus ojos lucían enormes y saltones, casi como si fueran a salir de sus cuencas. Su larga y densa melena gris, había sido sustituida por un pelo cortito que parecía más una pelusa blanca que otra cosa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Astrid preocupada—. ¿Estás enferma?

—Astrid —le llamó su abuela—. Tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy grave. Tiene que ver con la casa de Hipo y todo Berk Gardens.

—¿Cual? —cuestionó Astrid confundida y se volvió a dirigir a Gothi—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Gothi no puede hablar, Astrid —clarificó su abuela—. Le extirparon las cuerdas vocales a causa de un cáncer de laringe que todavía sufre. 

—¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabías?

Su abuela negó con la cabeza.

—Me he enterado esta misma mañana —explicó Pamela angustiada—, pero no es solo por eso por lo que Gothi está aquí. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda convencerla para que viniera aquí a hablar contigo en una cuestión relacionada con su casa y los terrenos contaminados de Berk Gardens.

Gothi sacó entonces un cuaderno y se puso a escribir con lentitud, en una caligrafía casi infantil, su historia. Gothi había nacido en su casa de Berk Gardens hacía más de ochenta años y había vivido allí desde entonces. El vecindario había sido una zona próspera, segura y, con la construcción de viviendas más modernas, se había vuelto asequible a un público más amplio, aportando mayor diversidad de clase y raza. Sin embargo, al poco de fallecer Estoico Haddock, los vecinos de Berk Gardens empezaron a recibir notificaciones del Ayuntamiento anunciando que sus casas habían sido construidas sobre terrenos contaminados y que podía ser nocivo para la salud habitar en aquel lugar. Al parecer, el propio Grimmel Grisly convocó reuniones informativas al respecto para calmar a la población y proponer una solución al problema: que el Ayuntamiento comprara las propiedades al valor de tasación actual para que así los propietarios pudieran marcharse a otra parte. Al principio, la mayoría se negó, más tras descubrir que las viviendas que habían comprado a precios en torno a los trescientos mil dólares ahora no podían ni venderse a más de cien mil, lo cual provocaba que muchos no pudieran siquiera cubrir la hipoteca que todavía tenían que pagar con la venta de su casa. Nadie dio un solo paso hasta que la gente empezó a enfermar un año después. Al principio, a ninguno de los vecinos se le ocurrió que el tumor maligno en el pulmón del viejo Mildew y el cáncer de tiroides de la pequeña de los Williams tuviera que ver con que el terreno contaminado. Cuando empezaron a salir más casos aleatorios de cáncer, problemas de la piel y enfermedades estomacales, la asociación de vecinos fue a reclamar al Ayuntamiento qué demonios estaba pasando. El Ayuntamiento, sin cortarse un pelo, les aseguró que habían sido advertidos respecto a los suelos contaminados y que la gente hubiera caído enferma se debía única y exclusivamente a la negación de los vecinos a vender sus propiedades. El caso fue silenciado por el propio Ayuntamiento y por sus abogados, y nadie parecía dispuesto llevar un caso que implicaba a tantísima gente y que las tenía todas para perder. Muchos se habían resignado a vender sus casas a un precio muy por debajo del que habían comprado y se habían quedado desamparados, arruinados o incluso insolventes a causa de los impagos de las hipotecas, forzándolos a vivir de alquiler o con otros familiares.

—¿No habéis encontrado ni un solo abogado que haya querido llevar esto? —preguntó Astrid horrorizada.

—Los gastos eran demasiado altos —escribió la anciana—. Si algunos no se han quedado arruinados con la venta de sus casas, otros han gastado todos sus ahorros en tratamientos y médicos. Se intentó llegar a un acuerdo con varios, pero los precios eran demasiado desorbitados.

—¿Y cual es la situación a día de hoy? —continuó Astrid angustiada—. Aún sigue viviendo gente allí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero muy poca —explicó Gothi—. Algunos no enfermeron, pero otros como yo sí.

Astrid miró a su abuela sin entender.

—¿Cómo no hemos sabido nada de esto? ¿Por qué no ha salido en el periódico local? ¡En los informativos regionales! ¡Es un puto escándalo! —exclamó Astrid—. ¿Se sabe si hay más gente fuera de Berk Gardens enferma?

—No —contestó ésta vez su abuela—. La única información que yo conocía era que el Ayuntamiento se había ofrecido a comprar las propiedades de Berk Gardens cuando se supo que el terreno estaba contaminado, pero desconocía todo lo demás hasta que Gothi me lo ha contado hoy tras presionarla un buen rato.

—Nadie quiere escucharnos —se defendió la anciana con tristeza—. Los de Berk Gardens somos unos apestados y no se quiere saber nada de nosotros. Cada vez que hablamos, aparece alguien del ayuntamiento para silenciarnos y es como si a Mema le diéramos igual. Parece que es culpa nuestra de que nuestro barrio esté inexplicablemente contaminado y hayamos querido quedarnos allí porque no tenemos adonde ir. ¡Es injusto!

Astrid asintió tras leer el texto. ¡Qué impotencia el que te fuercen abandonar tu hogar para encima terminar enferma y arruinada! Ella había conocido el caso del suelo contaminado por lo de la casa de Hipo, pero no se imaginaba que las circunstancias. No pudo evitar cierta oleada de alivio al recordar que había bebido agua embotellada la noche que cenó en casa de Hipo.

—Astrid, ¿no puedes hacer tú nada? —preguntó su abuela con delicadeza—. Ya que estás con el tema de la casa de Estoico…

La barista miró a su abuela horrorizada.

—Abuela, no hay caso a menos que hubiera habido una irregularidad y el Ayuntamiento advirtió al vecindario desde el principio —explicó Astrid—. El valor de una vivienda se reduce cuando el suelo en el que fue construído está contaminado, en todo caso habría que comprobar si hubo irregularidades con las tasaciones, pero en principio no se puede hacer nada. En Mema es ilegal la construcción de fábricas y grandes superficies debido a la reserva natural que la rodea, así que no sé qué ha podido contaminar el suelo para que haya llegado hasta el punto de haber afectado a la salud de los vecinos...

Gothi hizo un gesto para captar su atención y le tendió su cuaderno para que leyera lo que había escrito.

—Berk Gardens es el barrio más cercano al bosque de la reserva, ¿por qué entonces es el único vecindario de toda la ciudad que está contaminado?

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Crees… crees que han podido envenenarlo a propósito? —cuestionó la barista desconcertada—. ¿Quién?

Gothi escribió el nombre de Grimmel Grisly.

—¿Tienes pruebas de que haya sido él?

La anciana negó con la cabeza frustrada, pero apuntó algo más.

—He visto desde mi ventana que las pocas veces que visitaba el barrio lo hacía a primeras horas de la mañana o de la noche, de incógnito y acompañado por un hombre.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hombre? —preguntó ella, pero Gothi negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no lo sabía—. ¿Podrías describirlo?

Gothi hizo una redacción vaga del hombre: alto, fornido, de tez morena, rastas recogidas en una coleta y vestía de traje de aspecto caro. A Astrid le podría resultar familiar cualquiera con esa descripción, más teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba acostumbrada a los flujos de gente yendo y viniendo a la cafetería. Que Grimmel fuera a Berk Gardens con un desconocido no significaba nada, pero si pudiera descubrir quién era aquel hombre puede que tuviera una pista que seguir y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio iba a meterse en ese berenjenal? No, no, no y no. Aquel era un caso para un bufete grande, no para una doña nadie como ella que no contaba con ninguna clase de recursos que le ayudaran a investigar el caso debidamente. 

—Astrid —volvió a llamarla su abuela—. Había estado pensando que como estás ayudando a Hipo con lo de casa, quizás podrías ayudar a sus vecinos también. Ya sabes, tramitaciones, hablar con el Ayuntamiento…

—No puedo hacerlo —replicó ella horrorizada—. Es… es demasiado complejo y yo no tengo capacidad para llevar algo así.

La mano huesuda de Gothi se posó sobre la suya. Astrid miró a sus saltones ojos azules, leyendo la desesperación y el cansancio en ellos. Sintió una rabia en su estómago, ¿y si realmente había sido el Ayuntamiento el que había contaminado el terreno para forzar las ventas a través de envenenar a los vecinos? ¿Pero por qué querrían contaminar ese terreno en particular? ¿Desde cuando el Ayuntamiento tenía capacidad económica para comprar propiedades privadas cuando, por ley, debía forzar a los propietarias a descontaminar el suelo? Si eso era cierto aquello era un escándalo de magnitudes terribles y lo único que contaba era con suposiciones y ni una sola prueba.

Era un suicidio meterse ahí.

Pero… ¿y si el problema de la adjudicación de la casa de Estoico también tuviera que ver con todo esto? ¿Y si visto que no podían adquirir la propiedad como con el resto de vecinos habían decidido meter sus narices en la herencia de Estoico para meter una última voluntad que había aparecido a última hora?

Hijos de los grandísimos perros.

¿Adquirir terrenos para su propio beneficio haciendo que la gente enferme y se arruine?

Astrid sintió una rabia inhumana sacudir su cuerpo y apretó la mano de Gothi con quizás demasiada fuerza. 

—Necesito un listado de gente afectada —pidió la barista muy seria—. Direcciones actuales y números de teléfono, ¿podréis conseguirlos?

Ambas ancianas cruzaron las miradas y asintieron. Astrid se levantó de su asiento y se quitó la diadema y el delantal.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó su abuela extrañada.

—Al Ayuntamiento.

—¿A qué? ¡Pero si hoy es domingo!

—El comité del baile de Nochebuena trabaja hoy, así que tiene que haber funcionarios trabajando allí y necesito ver los informes de suelos contaminados de Berk Gardens —Astrid cogió una servilleta de papel y apuntó su teléfono para dárselo a Gothi—. Cualquier cosa que descubras, me escribes. Esto no quiere decir que pueda ayudaros, pero… voy a intentar indagar un poco más.

Gothi asintió conmovida y Astrid corrió a por su chaqueta y su bolso antes de disculparse con Bocón con que debía marcharse otra vez, sin darle siquiera tiempo a preguntarle dónde. Se había puesto a nevar otra, pero por fortuna no tuvo que caminar mucho para cruzar la calle y subir las escaleras del edificio del Ayuntamiento de dos en dos. La puerta estaba abierta y escuchó el rumor de la comitiva del baile en la sala de conferencias; sin embargo, Astrid caminó escaleras arriba hacia el despacho del alcalde. Como cabía esperar, Griselda estaba allí con su teléfono, probablemente cagándose en todo por tener que estar un domingo por la mañana, pero la alcaldía necesitaba representación durante la celebración de los comités y, visto que Grimmel se había escaqueado el fin de semana, Griselda era su única representante. La secretaria hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la vio acercarse.

—¿No te había quedado claro que no pienso enseñarte nada relacionado con Estoico Haddock sin estar presente el alcalde? —escupió la mujer sin invitarla a sentarse.

—No vengo por eso —replicó Astrid sin perder la compostura—. Vengo a recoger una documentación pública.

—¿Cual?

—Los informes geológicos de la tierra de Berk Gardes que certifican que el suelo está contaminado —respondió Astrid.

La barista estudió cada gesto de la cara de Griselda según pronunció su petición. La piel de su cara estaba tirante, probablemente por el botox, pero no mostró ningún tipo de emoción que no fuera la más pura de las indiferencias.

—Has de venir mañana a solicitarlos a la Concejalía de Urbanismo. Esa no es mi competencia —dijo la mujer mirando de nuevo al teléfono.

—Eres funcionaria de este ayuntamiento, Griselda —le recordó Astrid muy tranquila—. Si tienes tiempo para jugar al Candy Crush, estoy convencida de que puedes mover tu culo al otro extremo del pasillo, entrar en los archivos de Urbanismo y darme los informes que te he solicitado.

La mujer apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos y tomó aire muy hondo.

—No es mi competencia —repitió la secretaria puntualizando cada sílaba como si Astrid fuera idiota.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar, Griselda? —preguntó Astrid con inocencia.

La mujer dio respingo y se levantó de su asiento para intentar ponerse a la altura de Astrid, aunque, por suerte, la barista era bastante más alta y mucho más intimidante.

—¿Qué insinuas, Hofferson?

Astrid apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para poner sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

—No quieres enseñarme la última voluntad de Estoico Haddock ni unos documentos relacionados con el estado del vecindario en el que se encuentra la propiedad. No sé, Griselda, casi parece como si el señor alcalde y tú quisierais ocultar algo.

—¿Ocultar qué, Amanda?

El corazón de Astrid dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de Grimmel a su espalda. Astrid esperaba tener que confrontar solo con la secretaria hasta que cediera, pero no con Grisly. Grimmel llevaba el sombrero de elfo color verde y rojo puesto en la cabeza, aunque vestía completamente de negro. A primera vista, parecía el típico señor serio que se esforzaba en caer simpático, pero cualquiera que estaba familiarizada con la falsedad como lo estaba Astrid, se daría cuenta de que Grimmel tenía doble cara: una, la del alcalde super extrovertido y amigable y la otra, la turbia desconocida. Astrid sabía bien que ese día, para su mala suerte, iba a conocer el rostro chungo del alcalde.

—Hoy es domingo, Amanda, no deberías estar aquí —le recordó el alcalde malhumorado.

—Ya, al igual que usted debía haber estado aquí ayer y no se presentó a la reunión que habían concertado con Hipo Haddock hacía meses —replicó Astrid apartándose de la mesa de Griselda—. Reunión que no sirvió de nada, por cierto; su secretaria se negó a sacar ninguno de los documentos solicitados sin estar usted presente.

—Y bien que hizo, son documentos confidenciales, Amanda.

—Astrid —le corrigió ella con frialdad.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, no Amanda, señor; y esos documentos confidenciales implican al heredero universal de Estoico Haddock —explicó Astrid furiosa—. ¿Cómo puede ser que usted tenga acceso a un papel escrito con el puño y letra de Estoico Haddock que certifica que su propiedad es del Ayuntamiento y no su heredero, quien cuenta con el derecho de contrastar ese documento y el respaldo del testamento?

—Mi secretaria mandó una copia —se defendió Grimmel.

—Ilegible —replicó Astrid furiosa—. Y el heredero tiene derecho a acceder al documento original y llevarlo a un perito caligráfico, cosa que ustedes llevan negándose a darlo desde hace meses. Por tanto, mi pregunta es clara, señor Grisly: ¿acaso hay razones para creer que la última voluntad de Estoico Haddock es tan falsa como los informes de suelos contaminados que su secretaria también se niega a darme acceso?

Grimmel sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de hacerle un gesto a Griselda. La secretaria soltó un suspiro mientras cogía su chaqueta y su bolso y se marchaba de la sala. Astrid se sintió de repente muy nerviosa, ¿Grimmel y ella a solas? Se consolaba de que si la mataba, al menos su abuela y Gothi sabían dónde sería vista por última vez. Grimmel no entró en su despacho, es más, dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y se quitó el ridículo gorro de elfo mientras se sentaba en la silla de Griselda y apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa.

—Bien, ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos.

—No quiero hablar —le advirtió Astrid con severidad—. Quiero los documentos; una vez visto, entonces, hablaremos.

—Tienes fácil acceso a los informes de suelos contaminado de Berk Gardens. Mañana lunes pásate por Urbanismo y te los darán sin pegas, son públicos y tienes todo el derecho a revisarlos —explicó Grimmel cogiendo una fea figura de la Torre John Hancock como souvenir de Boston que Griselda tenía sobre la mesa—. Respecto al documento de la última voluntad… Me temo que he de negarme a entregárselo a Henry Haddock o a ti, que por lo que parece eres su representante legal.

Astrid apretó los puños para resistirse a golpear la mesa.

—Señor Grisly, no puede oponerse a…

—Estoico Haddock deja bien claro en ese papel que no desea que su hijo herede la propiedad —replicó Grimmel con impaciencia.

Astrid se quedó helada ante la confesión de Grisly. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué Estoico iba hacer eso a espaldas de su hijo?

—Miente —replicó Astrid.

—¿Por qué iba hacerlo? —dijo Grimmel con impaciencia—. Lo que he estado haciendo ha sido proteger a Henry Haddock de la cruda verdad de su padre. Muchos olvidan que yo trabajé codo con codo con él y, créeme, tú no has oído las discusiones que esos dos han mantenido desde siempre. Nunca he visto a un padre y a un hijo llevarse tan mal y, sinceramente, no culpo a Estoico por ello. Su hijo siempre ha sido un desviado y un desastre, así que no me sorprendió cuando mandó a Henry a vivir con su madre. Y, aún así, Estoico siguió dándolo todo por nuestro pueblo, lo único que hago es velar por su legado y proteger a su hijo de la cruda realidad: que su padre jamás lo quiso.

Astrid se quedó blanca como el papel, pero consiguió encontrar su voz para pedir que le mostrara el documento:

—Si insistes… espera aquí. 

Grimmel sacó unas llaves del cajón de Griselda y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Astrid escuchó atentamente los movimientos que hubieron tras la puerta, como si aquello le diera una pista de la falsedad de todo aquello, aunque sabía que era una senda estupidez hacerlo. Grimmel salió al cabo de cinco minutos y volvió a cerrar su despacho con llave. Le tendió una carpeta púrpura con gomas amarillas que Astrid abrió con las manos temblorosas, encontrándose primero con un papel escrito a mano.

_ Queda aquí certificado como última voluntad que la propiedad de mi mansión victoriana, localizada en el vecindario de Berk Gardens pasará a manos del Consistorio de Isla Mema una vez fallezca, invalidando únicamente el apartado de mi testamento que adjudicaría la propiedad a mi único hijo y heredero universal, Henry Hamish Haddock. _

_ Dejo este documento como última voluntad hasta que realice los cambios pertinentes en mi testamento. _

Astrid jamás podría adivinar si aquella era la caligrafía y la firma de Estoico Haddock, pero el documento estaba fechado dos meses antes de su fallecimiento, lo cual no le parecía menos que casualidad.

—Debo llevar este documento ante un perito que…

—Querida Astrid, me temo que he ido por delante de ti en esta cuestión, si miras esas documentos encontrarás las pruebas que justifican que son verdaderos —explicó Grimmel con voz melosa.

Astrid miró los otros papeles y fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Todos los procesos que a ella le hubiera gustado seguir ya se habían realizado por parte del Ayuntamiento. Entonces…

—¿Por qué no se ha mostrado nada de esto a Henry Haddock? 

—Ya te lo he dicho: para protegerle. Es una verdad muy cruda descubrir que tu padre te reniega dejándote sin el valor más preciado de su herencia.

—Eso o teme que Hipo reconozca que esta no es la letra de su padre —insistió Astrid con frialdad—. Porque me dirá usted sí no es bendita casualidad que Estoico deje en propiedad una mansión de gran valor al Ayuntamiento y pocos meses después de fallecer se certifiquen los suelos de ese vecindario como contaminados. ¿De dónde saca el Ayuntamiento dinero para tasar todas esas propiedades y encima comprarlas? ¿Para qué invertir tantísimo dinero en un terreno en el que no se puede hacer nada?

Grimmel ya no tenía su sonrisita de suficiencia dibujada en su cara, sino más bien una mueca de clarísima irritación por el cúmulo de preguntas que Astrid le estaba bombardeando sin cortarse un pelo. 

—El Ayuntamiento es transparente en sus cuentas, pero no entiendo qué le puede interesar a una camarera la situación de un barrio como Berk Gardens —comentó Grisly con indiferencia—. ¿Acaso pretendes ser algo que no eres? ¿Poner al pueblo en mi contra? Aquí no tienes pollas para comer que puedan ayudarte más que la mía, niñata, y estás lejos de ser plato de mi gusto, así que si no quieres sufrir ningún accidente desafortunado, será mejor que dejes esa carpeta sobre la mesa y te largues.

Astrid Hofferson no estaba muy acostumbrada a que la amenazaran, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera significaba que había metido el dedo en la llaga y que no se andaba tan equivocada después de todo. Sabía que no debía tomarse una amenaza de alguien como Grimmel Grisly tan a la ligera, más sabiendo que había más gente implicada en este cuento de miedo, pero Astrid no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Por sus ovarios que no.

—¿Conoce usted a Perruno el Descerebrado? —preguntó Astrid cerrando la carpeta.

Grimmel hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como si se hubiera podido esperar cualquier reacción por parte de ella menos aquella.

—¿Quién?

—Me lo imaginaba, después de todo usted no es muy de por aquí, ¿verdad? —replicó Astrid sonriendo—. La verdad es que nunca he sabido su verdadero nombre, porque siempre le he conocido como Perruno el Descerebrado, pero era defensa en el equipo de fútbol del instituto por lo enorme y bestia que era el tipo. Una auténtica máquina de derribo que lo convirtió rápido en una estrella, aunque sus notas eran tan malas que no pudieron darle ninguna beca para la universidad y ahora trabaja sacando tripas a los pescados del puerto.

Grimmel arrugó la nariz, aunque por su cara Astrid se imaginó que ya sabía de quién estaba hablando.

—Sé que le gusta pasearse por allí, así que la próxima vez que se pase por allí y vea a Perruno el Descerebrado pregúntele porque la mitad de su dentadura son prótesis dentales. 

Astrid tiró la carpeta sobre el teclado de Griselda y se largó allí sin mirar atrás, aterrada de que tal vez su fachada de seguridad se viniera abajo si volvía a cruzar su mirada con la de Grimmel, pero cuando salió de nuevo a la calle y bajó las resbaladizas escaleras cubiertas de hielo y nieve, respiró aliviada. Sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de Hipo.

**Hipo_13:45**

_ ¿Puedes acercarte a las ocho al antiguo bufete de mi padre? Tenemos que hablar. _

Aquello no le dio buenas vibraciones. Cualquier mensaje que contuviera la oración  « tenemos que hablar » conllevaba algo muy malo, tan malo que ni siquiera la propia Astrid podría imaginarse qué podía ser. Lo que quisiera que existiera entre Hipo y ella no implicaba nada romántico por ninguna de las partes, aunque Astrid se había abierto con él en tres días más de lo que había hecho con su terapeuta en meses de tratamiento. Era como si Hipo, con su carácter introvertido, pero amigable, hiciera que todo pareciera infinitamente más sencillo.

Se pasó el resto del día ansiosa, esforzándose en ocupar su mente investigando en Google sobre cómo un suelo podía contaminarse y los efectos que ello pudiera acarrear a la salud de los habitantes que residen en zona contaminada, aunque no encontró nada que le hiciera ver la luz. Cierto que un suelo podía contaminarse con facilidad estando cerca de un vertedero o una fábrica de químicos, pero en el caso de Berk Gardens y prácticamente el resto de Isla Mema era imposible, dado que se localizaba en un espacio estrictamente protegido como reserva natural.

¿Cómo se había podido contaminar el suelo entonces?

Esperaba que los informes de Urbanismo pudieran darle alguna respuesta, porque no dejaba de ser extraño que sólo el barrio de Berk Gardens estuviera contaminado. Lo que estaba claro era que si Grimmel la había amenazado al haber expuesto la posible relación entre los suelos contaminados del vecindario con la adjudicación de la casa de Estoico, tal vez estuviera dando los pasos correctos.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba pendiente cerrar el asunto de Hipo. Astrid había estado dándole vueltas a todo lo que Grimmel le había dicho respecto a la relación de padre e hijo, pero seguía sin tener sentido. Bocón no era de los que hablaban a la ligera cuando insistía que Estoico hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario por proteger a su hijo; no obstante, era evidente que Hipo pensaba más como Grimmel. Por tanto, ¿qué era cierto? Astrid seguía pensando que la relación no podía haber sido tan mala como para que Estoico hubiera regalado al Ayuntamiento la parte más importante de su herencia y, honestamente, no podía creer a Grimmel.

Se negaba hacerlo.

Iba a llegar al fondo de aquella cuestión aunque fuera lo último que hiciese y si para eso tenía que dormir con el  _ stick  _ de lacrosse para defenderse de los matones que el alcalde pudiera mandar, lo haría.

Astrid se presentó en el portal del piso de Estoico a las ocho menos cinco. Parecía que ya era noche profunda y la calle estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de las farolas y las luces navideñas. Podía escucharse desde allí la música navideña de la feria de Navidad que estaba a pocos metros, aunque pronto cerraría por lo mucho que estaba nevando ahora mismo. La puerta del portal estaba abierta, al igual que la del piso, que se la encontró entreabierta. Hacía mucho frío en aquel lugar, probablemente por los años faltos de calefacción y actividad humana. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al verse en aquel lugar. Cuando su padre había sido despedido por la lesión de su hombro fue Estoico el que llevó su caso hasta los tribunales. Astrid no había sido más que una niña cuando todo aquello sucedió, pero recordaba haber pasado horas pintando y jugando en una mesa junto a la ventana mientras sus padres mantenían largas reuniones con el que después sería el alcalde de Isla Mema. Sus padres siempre habían hablado muy bien de Estoico, apoyándole incluso en su campaña para la alcaldía del pueblo, pero Astrid jamás había rozado mucho con él más que cuando era una niña que jugaba sola en aquel despacho lleno de gente ocupada. Su voz, aún grave e intimidante en la corte, la recordaba cálida y afectuosa y nunca, en toda la vida, le puso mala cara. Todo lo contrario. Siempre que se había dirigido a ella había sido con una sonrisa, probablemente porque era consciente de que su apariencia podía resultar intimidante para una niña tan pequeña.

El piso, antes lleno de trabajadores, actividad y ruido, ahora era un espacio polvoriento y vacío, iluminado levemente por las luces de las farolas que entraban entre las rendijas de las persianas desde la calle. Escuchó movimiento al fondo del pasillo y, guiada por la tenue luz que salía de aquella habitación, Astrid entró en el antiguo despacho de Estoico Haddock. Había cajas y bolsas por el suelo y las paredes daban señales de que había estado llenos de cuadros que habían sido retirados. Hipo estaba junto a la ventana, con su vista fija en algo que tenía en sus manos. Astrid se acercó para observar que estaba mirando una fotografía, cuyo cristal estaba roto en una esquina, de Estoico y de una versión de Hipo de niño haciendo juntos un muñeco de nieve. Hipo aparecía sonriente y saludando a la cámara mientras su padre tenía los ojos puestos en su hijo con una afectuosa sonrisa. 

—Eras un niño adorable —observó Astrid con ternura—. Debía ser gracioso verte en brazos de tu padre con lo pequeñito que eras.

—Por lo que me ha contado mi madre, al haber nacido prematuro, mi padre podía cogerme con una sola su mano —explicó sin apartar la mirada de la foto y sin un ápice de humor en su voz—. Esta foto nos la sacó mi madre la Navidad previa a cumplir yo cuatro años, una semana más tarde ella cogió sus maletas y se marchó para no volver.

Astrid palideció ante su relato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella atónita.

—No lo sé —dijo él apartándose de la ventana—. Se lo he preguntado más de una vez, pero ella nunca ha sabido explicarlo. Me imagino que pensó que la vida familiar no era lo suyo y que por esa razón debía marcharse.

Astrid no se atrevió juzgar a Valka en voz alta, sobre todo porque desconocía la historia al completo, pero le pareció ciertamente egoísta que se hubiera ido así sin más. No le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera querido divorciarse de Estoico, lo cual era totalmente respetable, sino más bien por el hecho de desaparecer de la vida de su hijo de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que le había contado su abuela, Valka se marchó a Canadá y no había vuelto a Isla Mema hasta el funeral de su exmarido. Hasta que no se marchó a Canadá a vivir con ella, Hipo no había vuelto a ver o hablado con su madre salvo en ocasiones especiales por teléfono.

—¿Por qué te fuiste con ella? —preguntó Astrid sin poder contener su curiosidad, aunque quizás se estaba pasando de indiscreta.

Hipo dejó la fotografía en una caja y se giró hacia ella con resignación.

—Cuando tuve el accidente, la relación con mi padre ya era en sí complicada. Para él nunca era suficiente lo que yo hacía. Me acusaba de tener la cabeza siempre en las nubes, de no esforzarme lo suficiente para destacar en el colegio y en el instituto… En su defensa tengo que decir que yo era, o más bien soy, complicado. Me aburro con facilidad de las cosas que no me interesan, tampoco tenía planes de ir a la universidad ni mucho menos de destacar en ningún deporte. En aquel entonces, me costaba horrores socializar, sobre todo porque todo el mundo esperaba algo de mí siendo hijo de quién era… —Hipo se apoyó contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Construir mi moto me ayudaba a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo y era un secreto fácil de ocultar, sobre todo porque mi padre no estaba nunca en casa. El día del accidente, él estaba en un juicio, así que era la ocasión ideal para probarla. Hubiera sido la prueba perfecta de no ser porque tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con ese conductor borracho que me atropelló y, bueno, adiós pie. Estuve tres días en coma y lo primero que escuché al despertarme fue a mi padre lamentarse con Bocón de mi cabeza loca por haber querido conducir una moto sin tener ni idea y que a partir de entonces impondría mucho más control sobre mí. Un mes después, ya había organizado todo para marcharme a Canadá para no volver.

—Así que… ¿fue cosa tuya? —preguntó ella en voz de hilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hipo sin comprender.

—He oído más de una vez que fue tu padre el que te mandó a Canadá.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—No, fue decisión mía. Mi padre no quería que me marchara porque no se fiaba de que la rehabilitación en Canadá fuera adecuada para mí.

—Hombre, seguro que esa no era la única razón por la que no quisiera que te fueras —replicó Astrid.

Hipo no respondió. Es más, evadió su mirada y cogió una de las cajas que estaban sobre la antigua mesa de su padre para dejarla en el suelo.

—Mi padre siempre quiso que estudiara Derecho como él o alguna ingeniería —explicó Hipo con indiferencia—, pero para entonces yo ya sabía que quería estudiar fotografía y arte. Mi madre me apoyó, pero mi padre… no lo veía como una salida digna para su hijo. Nuestra discusión fue tan monumental que se negó a pagarme la carrera y, bueno, puedes hacerte una idea de lo duro que fue todo después. Me costó horrores encontrar un trabajo con mi minusvalía y conllevaba meter horas de estudio por las noches. Durante tres años no dormí más de cuatro horas, pero al menos conseguí graduarme y, con el tiempo, conseguí hacerme un nombre en el sector y vivir de la fotografía. Mientras hice la carrera, mi padre y yo no nos hablamos, pero me imagino que lo de que el tiempo ayuda a cicatrizar las heridas ayudó porque retomamos el contacto un año antes de que falleciera. Sin embargo, mi padre jamás se interesó por mi trabajo ni nunca acudió a ninguna de mis exposiciones a pesar de habérselo pedido más de una vez, cosa que demostraba que él seguía desaprobando mi decisión y…

Su voz se rompió en ese momento y tuve que detenerse para tragarse un sollozo.

—Hipo… —se lamentó Astrid mientras acariciaba su brazo a modo de consuelo.

—Esperaba encontrarme algo aquí, ¿sabes? Algo que demostrara que mi padre me quería, pero no he visto nada más que esa fotografía rota guardada en el fondo del último cajón de su escritorio —murmuró él frustrado—. De verdad, he intentado creer a Bocón y tener la esperanza de que mi padre realmente me quería, pero… la comida con los Jorguenson y la cena con tu familia de ayer me recordó que yo jamás he tenido algo tan simple como eso y probablemente jamás lo tendré. Y duele demasiado, Astrid, por mucho que quiera negarlo, se siente como una estaca en mi pecho que se astilla cada vez que intento sacarla.

A Astrid también le dolía el pecho y realmente sintió la necesidad de estrecharlo enTRE sus brazos y hacerle ver que eso no era así. Que su padre le había querido, que su madre, a su forma, seguro que también y que él podía unirse a todas sus reuniones familiares si hacía falta, que ella y su familia estarían encantados de recibirle siempre que quisiera. Pero se quedó muy quieta, sin realmente saber qué hacer o qué decir. Hipo se pellizcó el puente de su nariz antes de coger su bolso y sacar un sobre. 

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó él dubitativo.

—Claro —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías encargarte de hacer las gestiones pertinentes para vender este piso? Se lo pediría a Bocón, pero creo que él se verá emocionalmente superado por eso.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió. Hipo le tendió entonces el sobre y Astrid lo abrió confundida. Dentro había dos fajos de billetes que debían sumar unos dos mil dólares.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella sin entender y lo tiró a la mesa de mala gana—. Ya te dije que no iba a cobrarte nada. Aún queda mucho por hacer, Hipo, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. No es solo tu casa, también…

—No —le cortó él con brusquedad—. Se acabó, Astrid.

Astrid torció el gesto.

—Escúchame, he visto la última voluntad de tu padre y estoy convencida de que es falsa. Grimmel oculta algo, Hipo, estoy segura. ¿Te acuerdas de Gothi? Le han extirpado las cuerdas vocales por un cáncer de laringe y creo que…

—Astrid, para ya —le pidió Hipo cortante—. Mira, hace años que no estoy aquí. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda olvidarme de este lugar y creo que ya me he implicado demasiado. Mi intención era venir para cerrar la adjudicación herencia de mi padre y dar carpetazo a Isla Mema para siempre, pero todo se ha complicado. Así que por favor no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es. 

—¿Cómo que complicado? —replicó ella confundida—. Puede que vaya a ser una lucha larga, Hipo, pero creo sinceramente que puedo ayudarte. Tienes que dejarme hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

—Ese es el problema, Astrid, prefiero retirarme antes de entrar en un proceso que va a demostrar, literalmente, que mi padre no me quería. No puedo ni quiero quedarme, porque esto —la señaló a él y después a ella—, esto lo complica todo.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —cuestionó Astrid cada vez más y más enfadada—. ¡Solo es complicado si tú quieres que lo sea! Ambos estábamos a gusto con esto, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser ahora un problema.

—Porque me conozco, Astrid —respondió él—. Despiertas cosas en mí que no… que no entiendo. Me distraes, me haces creer que todo es mucho más fácil de lo que realmente es y me haces sentir bien.

—¿Y qué… qué tiene eso de malo? —replicó ella perpleja.

—Todo —concluyó él—. Ya te lo he dicho, Astrid, soy complicado. Ninguna de mis relaciones han salido bien precisamente por eso y tengo miedo a que termine viéndote de una forma que tú jamás me verás. He visto lo que es eso y no… no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que pase lo que pasó con  _ él _ .

¿Él? Astrid no entendía nada. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo más difícil? ¡Sólo se habían acostado, por Dios! No es que ella le hubiera jurado amor eterno y él claramente tampoco lo había hecho. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no desaparecía ese dolor en el pecho? 

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién es él? —exigió saber Astrid, pero Hipo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta—. No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacer que me implique para después decirme que no puedo seguir porque quieres abandonar.

—Lo siento, Astrid —se disculpó él con cansancio—. Mañana cojo el primer vuelo a Toronto. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

—¿Para estar tú solo? —replicó ella furiosa.

—Siempre he estado solo —le aseguró él con tristeza—. No conozco otra cosa.

Astrid quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, golpearle y forzarle a que cambiara de parecer, pero sencillamente sostuvo sus ojos verdes, vidriosos y llenos de dolor, hasta que sintió sus mejillas humedecerse. Se llevó la mano a la cara y, con un peso terrible en su pecho que le impedía respirar, se giró sobre sus propios pies para salir corriendo de allí. Aún seguía nevando, pero Astrid había olvidado su paraguas en el piso de Estoico, por lo que caminó sin rumbo hasta terminar por accidente en la feria de Navidad que aún seguía totalmente iluminado y con la música navideña a pesar de no haber ni un alma más que los pocos tenderos que estaban cerrando los últimos puestos. Astrid se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar sus sollozos, aunque fue incapaz de retener sus lágrimas traicioneras. Tenía un cúmulo de emociones que realmente le impedía comprender si estaba triste, enfadada o aliviada por haberse quitado aquel marrón de encima.

De repente, las luces de la feria fueron apagándose hasta que el parque se quedó totalmente a oscuras.  _ Silent Night  _ de los Carpenters seguía reproduciéndose, a pesar de que solo ella estaba en aquel lugar y aquello no hizo más que acrecentar esa sensación de vacío que tan bien conocía y con el que hacía tanto que no se encontraba.

Se preguntó por qué.

Por qué ella era no era motivo suficiente para que él decidiera quedarse.

Aunque Astrid ya conocía la respuesta.

Después de todo, Heather siempre tuvo razón.

Henry Haddock la había desechado como el juguete roto que era. 

Incapaz de hacer feliz a nadie.

Ni siquiera a sí misma.

Xx.


	6. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Astrid la lía un poco parda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic. Hoy veremos… la luz. Estaos atentxs de todo lo que va a suceder en este capítulo porque no es menos que importante. El capítulo de mañana será el último. ¿Qué os está pareciendo este fic? ¿Os está gustando?  
> Mil gracias como siempre por vuestras reviews, favs y follows y recordar que vuestras reviews son el único salario que recibo por este fanfic.  
> Por cierto, quedan dos días para Navidad. Mañana es por fin Nochebuena.

**Lunes, 23 de diciembre de 2019.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte hoy en la cama?

Astrid escondió la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, esperanzada de que eso le diera a entender a su madre que no quería saber nada. Sin embargo, Claire Hofferson no era de esas que le gustaran ser ignoradas, mucho menos por su hija, por lo que tiró del edredón para dejarla expuesta al frío.

—¡Déjame en paz, hostia! —chilló Astrid furiosa.

Su madre alzó el dedo amenazante.

—No pienses que por tener veintiséis años te da derecho a levantarme la voz, aún soy tu madre y vives bajo mi techo, señorita —le advirtió Claire—. Ahora, mueve el culo y sal de la puta cama, Astrid. ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? Pues ya vas media hora tarde.

—Le he dicho a Bocón que estoy enferma —se excusó ella girándose para darle la espalda —. Así que déjame descansar tranquila.

Sintió de repente una mano rodear su tobillo y cómo tiraba de él para empujarla, literalmente, fuera de la cama. Astrid impactó de culo contra el suelo y siseó de dolor mientras lanzaba una mirada envenenada a su madre.

—No me he roto la espalda en criarte para que te vuelvas una mentirosa cobarde —dijo su madre furiosa—. ¿No quieres ir a trabajar? Vale, pero ya vas dándote una ducha, a vestirte, a desayunar y a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, porque si piensas que voy a permitir que te pases todo el día en la cama, vas lista. Y te juro de que como vuelvas a meterte en la cama, te echo de casa. 

Astrid abrió la boca, pero su madre la chistó a modo de advertencia para que no se atreviera a replicarla. La barista resopló frustrada, pero se vio forzada a obedecer visto que su madre no iba a marcharse hasta asegurarse de que estaba metida en la ducha. Bostezó mientras se lavaba su largo cabello y tuvo que enjuagarse varias veces la cara para no quedarse dormida de pie.

Apenas había dormido en toda la noche. No había podido parar de reproducir la conversación que había tenido con Hipo una y otra y otra vez.

Estaba tan enfadada de que la hubiera dejado en la estacada. Él sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella ayudarle con el tema de su casa después de todo lo acontecido en Nueva York. ¿Y ahora decidía abandonar? Astrid estaba tan decepcionada como enfadada, aunque aún le inquietaba el convencimiento que tenía Hipo sobre la falta de aprecio de su padre.

Tenía que haber algo más.

Algo que se le escapaba.

Pero lo que más vueltas le había dado era el temor de Hipo a las emociones que ella le despertaba. Aquello le había confundido enormemente, sobre todo porque no se había detenido a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Hipo. La atracción física entre ambos era más que evidente, por no mencionar que, al menos ella, se había sentido a gusto estando con él gracias a su carácter tan amable y simpático. Era el mejor oyente que había conocido nunca y, después de haberse abierto con él con los asuntos de sus trastornos y lo acontecido en Nueva York, no la había juzgado, sino todo lo contrario: se mostró comprensivo y paciente, sin verla como el bicho raro que ella se sentía a veces.

Pero entonces mencionó que no quería pasara con ella lo que había sucedido con  _ él. _

Con él, ¿quién?

Hipo no era dado a hablar mucho de sí mismo, por lo que Astrid desconocía qué clase de vida amorosa y sexual había llevado Hipo en Canadá, pero aquello probablemente confirmaba que Hipo debía ser bisexual y que quizás había tenido una relación con algún hombre que lo había traumado. ¿Tal vez Hipo se enamorara de alguien que no le correspondió y temía que pasara lo mismo con ella?

¡Era una estupidez!

¡Por Dios! Aunque se conocieran de siempre, apenas se habían tratado más de una semana. No daba tiempo material a que ninguno se enamorara y, honestamente, aún sabiendo que lo que lo que fuera que ella hubiera tenido con Hipo había sido diferente a otros rollos, aquello no era amor.

Ella necesitaba tiempo.

Rozar más con él que no fuera sexualmente hablando.

Y sí, puede que estuviera decepcionada por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle más, pero ella no había sido tan tonta como para ilusionarse con algo que ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiera suceder.

Cuando Astrid terminó de ducharse, se desenredó el pelo y se tiró un buen rato secándoselo. Cuando terminó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina con desgana, donde Tormenta la saludó con su habitual entusiasmo, aunque simplemente le rascó tras las orejas para que no se pusiera muy pesada. Encendió la cafetera para ponerse un café y se puso a pelar una mandarina cuando su abuela entró en la cocina.

—¿Ya estás levantada? Bien, porque he ido hasta la cafetería para enterarme de que estabas enferma —la miró de arriba abajo—, pero yo no te veo mal.

Astrid iba a excusarse cuando su madre apareció también en la cocina para recoger la colada.

—Sufre un caso de cuentitis aguda —se quejó ella—. Ayer llegó tardísimo a casa.

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención al café que ya podía servirse.

—Algo ha sucedido —observó su abuela preocupada—. Astrid, cielo, ¿ha pasado algo?

—No —respondió ella sin mirarla—. Todo va a pedir de boca, como siempre.

Pamela estrechó los ojos al comprender que estaba mintiendo y su madre chasqueó la lengua molesta antes de salir otra vez de la cocina.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Astrid?

—Nada.

—No me mientas —insistió su abuela frunciendo el ceño.

Astrid las fulminó con la mirada, pero su abuela no parecía en absoluto intimidada. Es más, la anciana, que aún vestía con su abrigo y cargaba con su bolso, sacó del mismo una carpeta semitransparente para dárselo a su nieta. Ésta lo cogió extrañada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que nos pediste ayer —explicó su abuela—. Me tiré toda la tarde recopilando con Gothi los teléfonos y las direcciones de los vecinos afectados por los suelos contaminados de Berk Gardens. No están todos porque la pobre Gothi tuvo que parar, pero es un comienzo.

Mierda.

Astrid lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer ahora con esto? No podía sacar el caso adelante, no tiene ni fuerzas ni capacidad para hacerlo ella sola. El encontronazo con Hipo le había hecho ver que ella no valía para esto, que ella no podía ser abogada y quizás ni siquiera tuviera el perfil para serlo. 

—Astrid —insistió su abuela preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Hipo?

—No ha pasado nada —replicó su nieta con rapidez—. ¿Por qué iba a suceder?

—Porque ayer te brillaban los ojos cuando hablábamos de patear el culo al Ayuntamiento y hoy están nublados, como si dudaras —comentó la anciana.

—No hablamos de patear el culo a nadie —le recordó Astrid mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina—. No tenemos nada que nos sirva para llevar al Ayuntamiento a los tribunales. Y, además, no hay caso con Hipo, él se ha echado para atrás, así que no tiene sentido seguir con esto adelante.

—¿Qué? —soltó Pamela atónita.

—Probablemente ya esté volando a Canadá —añadió Astrid malhumorada.

La barista tiró la carpeta al otro extremo de la mesa y cogió el tarro de las galletas, pero su abuela puso su mano sobre la tapa antes de que pudiera abrirla.

—¿Y así decides dar el tema por zanjado? ¿Tras haber dado esperanzas a Gothi de que ibas a ayudarla? —le achacó su abuela furiosa—. ¿Sólo porque Hipo se ha rajado?

—Jamás dije que le ayudaría, no sé por qué…

Su abuela golpeó la mesa, causando que diera un bote del susto.

—¡No me jodas, Astrid! ¡Para ya de huir! —gritó su abuela furiosa—. ¿Por qué abandonas? ¿Porque las cosas no están saliendo por cómo lo tenías planeado? ¿Porque el chico que te gusta se ha marchado? ¡No te hemos criado para que te vuelvas dependiente a nadie! Te tomaba por una mujer independiente, ¿y vas ahora y me dices que no vas hacerlo porque qué? ¿Porque Hipo no está? ¿Porque te has vuelto de repente una cobarde al implicarte emocionalmente con otras personas?

La barista sintió un nudo en su estómago que le dio nauseas.

—Abuela, tú no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es esto para mí…

—¿Que no lo sé? —chilló su abuela—. ¿Sabes lo que fue para nosotros encontrarte en el estado que estabas en Nueva York? ¿Y me dices que no sé lo que es? ¡Me bastó con verte todas aquellas semanas muerta en vida! ¿Cómo crees que fue para nosotros ver como tú, nuestra niña fuerte e independiente, terminó hundida en una depresión sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto? ¿Eres consciente de la impotencia que genera eso? —Astrid se mordió el labio, avergonzada, y parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero entonces su abuela se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros haciendo que ella inevitablemente soltara un sollozo—. Ahora vives con nosotros, cariño, y si piensas que vamos a permitir que vuelva a sucederte lo mismo, te aseguro que no va a ser así porque haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudarte. Por eso te insisto que necesitas esto, Astrid, y si piensas que no puedes con ello sola, no te preocupes, tus padres y yo nos aseguraremos que te sientas respaldada. Los tres sabemos que te sobran capacidades para hacer frente a esto; así que, por favor, no busques más excusas y hazlo.

—¿Y si fracaso? —preguntó ella en voz de hilo.

—Entonces nadie te podrá acusar de que no lo has intentado y tienes tantas probabilidades de fracasar como de tener éxito —le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares—. Te gustaba mucho ese chico, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —respondió Astrid sorbiendo la nariz—. Es solo que… quería ayudarle y, de alguna forma, me había convencido de que podía hacerlo y que podía valer para esto, algo que creo que no había sentido nunca antes en esta profesión. Estoy furiosa, abuela, furiosa por la tamaña injusticia que le están haciendo a Hipo y, después de que me contaráis lo de Berk Gardens, esa ira se ha acrecentado hasta convertirse en una necesidad de hacer justicia. Hipo ha despertado todo esto en mí, haciendo que recuperara la seguridad en mí misma, pero ha sido precisamente su propia inseguridad la que le ha hecho huir y dejarme con esta sensación horrible de vacío y abandono. Esperaba que fuéramos juntos hasta el final.

Su abuela retiró su brazo de sus hombros para apretar su mano con fuerza entre las suyas. Cómo siempre, las tenía calientes y suaves de tanto Nivea que le gustaba echarse.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Astrid. Entiendo que te cueste verlo, pero que tengas ciertas dificultades no significa que seas menos capaz. Me alivia que el hijo de Estoico te valorara de la forma que nadie en Nueva York ni tú misma habéis hecho nunca, pero no puedes depender de los demás para sentirte completa o útil, ¿lo entiendes?

Astrid asintió frotándose su nariz con la manga de su jersey.

—Hipo está convencido de que su padre no lo quería —comentó Astrid—. No sé… no sé qué hacer con eso. Me parte el corazón el solo pensarlo porque estoy convencida de que no era así.

—Tal vez debas asumir que no puedes solucionarlo todo —reflexionó su abuela con ternura—, pero quién sabe, Astrid, tal vez puedas terminar haciendo justicia para todos si das los pasos adecuados.

—¿Y cómo sabré si estoy cogiendo camino correcto? —cuestionó ella ansiosa.

—Cayéndote —respondió su abuela con una sonrisa—. Y cuando entiendas por qué te has caído, levantarte y aprender a cómo no caerte de nuevo.

—Lo dices como si hablaras desde la experiencia —comentó Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cielo, me quedé embarazada de gemelos a los diecisiete en plenos años sesenta y sin casarme. Si eso no es darse de bruces contra el suelo, me dirás tú lo que es —dijo Pamela con resignación—. ¿Por qué te piensas que te regalé una caja de condones en tu decimosexto cumpleaños? 

Astrid soltó una carcajada ante el embarazoso recuerdo y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, recibiendo un beso en la coronilla de parte de su abuela. Inspiró hondo para apreciar su maravilloso aroma a agua de colonia, galletas de mantequilla y crema hidratante. Su abuela siempre le abocaba a su infancia, a cuando se sentía más protegida que nunca y pensaba que nada iba a ir mal. A veces le encantaría a volver a ser una niña, cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era ser capaz de atarse los cordones y siempre contaba con la protección de su familia.

Pero Astrid no podía huir más, por mucho miedo que tuviera a fracasar.

Fijó la vista por unos segundos en la carpeta con el listado de afectados de Berk Gardens.

Joder, esto iba a ser chungo de narices.

Astrid no se separó del teléfono en todo el día. Llamó a todas las personas de la lista. Se presentó como alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarles si recogía las evidencias suficientes para llevar al Ayuntamiento a juicio, tragándose su malestar cuando aquella gente relataban sus vivencias en el hospital, sus deudas con los seguros e incluso con las funerarias y la frustración por no encontrar una solución para su casa. Astrid se comprometió a visitar a cada una de esas personas después de Navidad, algunas sumamente agradecidas y otras con mayor recelo, sobre todo porque no podían permitirse un abogado, pero les aseguró que ella no planeaba cobrar un solo céntimo hasta asegurarse de que habría juicio. También aprovechó para solicitar un listado más completo para poder contactar con más vecinos afectados por los suelos contaminados de Berk Gardens.

Acabó sobre las seis de la tarde, no habiendo parado siquiera para comer, pero no se detuvo ahí y llamó primero a Patapez, quien se mostró dispuesto a ayudar tras escuchar su explicación del caso, y después llamó a Brusca.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Astrid sin muchos rodeos.

—Lo que sea, tía —respondió su amiga.

—Tengo que entrar en el despacho del alcalde, ¿podrías entretenerlo mientras estoy dentro?

Hubo un corto silencio al otro de la línea y Astrid temió que su amiga fuera a negarse.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que entretenga a un funcionario del estado para que tú, Astrid Hofferson, vayas a cometer un delito de allanamiento de morada? —cuestionó Brusca atónita—. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Se encontraron a las siete y media en una de las entradas contiguas del Ayuntamiento. Procurando no ser vistas, subieron a la planta de arriba y Astrid se escondió tras una de las columnas del otro extremo del pasillo, donde las luces ya estaban apagadas. Brusca le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien antes de caminar segura hasta el despacho del alcalde, donde Griselda, por suerte, ya se había marchado. Escuchó a Brusca tocar la puerta de la oficina, pero para su frustración fue incapaz de oír nada de la conversación entre su amiga y el alcalde. Estuvo esperando diez eternos y angustiosos minutos hasta que la puerta del despacho volvió abrirse y el taconeo de los zapatos de Brusca se juntaron con las risitas de ella y Grimmel. Astrid se atrevió a asomar ligeramente la cabeza para ver cómo el alcalde, con su ridículo gorro de elfo verde, tenía su mano posada en la zona baja de la espalda de amiga y, ésta, le sonreía con picardía.

Más le valía darse prisa antes de que su amiga pudiera dejarse llevar demasiado con la distracción.

Sin quitarse los guantes, Astrid giró el picaporte del despacho, pero Grimmel había cerrado la puerta con llave. Para su buena suerte, se acordaba perfectamente de la copia de llaves que el alcalde había cogido el día anterior de los cajones del escritorio de Griselda y, siendo tan ordenada como era aquella mujer, los encontró con suma rapidez. 

El despacho del alcalde era amplio, aunque estaba sobriamente amueblado. Justo frente a la ventana, cuyos estores estaban bajados, se encontraba un escritorio con un Mac de mesa; junto a la puerta, un armario empotrado y, al lado, estanterías repletas de objetos relacionados con la caza y el golf. Encendió la linterna de su teléfono y empezó registrando los papeles de su mesa, aunque todo parecía mantener relación con el baile de Nochebuena. Astrid pulsó un botón del teclado y la pantalla se encendió para mostrar un acceso a portal que exigía que insertara una contraseña.

—Mierda —murmuró ella frustrada.

¡Cómo no! ¡Si esto era lo típico en las pelis! Y lo peor de todo es que Astrid no tenía pajorera idea de crackear contraseñas. Se giró sobre la silla un par de veces nerviosa antes de detenerse en seco.

¡Claro!

¿Quién tenía una secretaria tan perra como Griselda si no era precisamente para guardar los trapos sucios de su jefe? Astrid salió del despacho para rebuscar entre las cosas de la mesa de Griselda hasta que encontró una agenda con un montón de post-its dentro. Astrid pasó las páginas hasta hallar justo lo que estaba buscando.

**Usuario:** GriGrisly

**Contraseña:** DanielleSteel

Se esforzó en no reírse, aunque no le sorprendía en absoluto que Grimmel Grisly fuera el típico corrupto enganchado a las novelas de Danielle Steel. Tampoco iba a juzgarlo por sus gustos literarios si efectivamente sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas. Volvió al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y tecleó el usuario y la contraseña. El escritorio se abrió y se encontró horrorizada el más caótico y desordenado de los ordenadores. Astrid, siendo una obsesa del orden y la limpieza, había cuidado siempre de ordenar todos los archivos de sus ordenadores y móviles, hasta el punto de imponer su metodología a los demás para no tropezarse con caos como el del ordenador de Grimmel. Abrió el Gmail y se llevó irremediablemente las manos a la cabeza al ver que el alcalde ni se había molestado en organizar sus correos.

—Panda de funcionarios inútiles —masculló Astrid tecleando “Berk Gardens” en los buscadores del Finder del Mac y del correo.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando vio que había más cuatrocientos archivos y mensajes relacionados con Berk Gardens, por lo que Astrid se vio forzada a filtrar también por “suelos contaminados”. Los documentos se redujeron a poco más de la mitad, pero los suficientes para que un nombre captara su atención.

Bludvist Cop.

Aquel nombre no le decía absolutamente nada, pero había una cuantiosa cantidad de correos intercambiados entre dicha corporación y Grimmel. Abrió varios documentos y correos y los leyó rápido por encima para captar la información básica de su contenido. Al parecer, Bludvist Cop. era la razón fiscal de la famosa cadena hotelera Bewilder Continental Hotels, reconocida sobre todo por sus enormes  _ resorts _ de golf y, si Astrid mal no recordaba, había generado cierta polémica por contar con cotos de caza en sus hoteles. ¿Qué hacía Grimmel escribiéndose con una gigante hotelera como aquella? Encontró planos de Berk Gardens y otros de los que parecía ser el de un resort hotelero de enormes dimensiones. La mayoría de los correos parecían estar dirigidos a diferentes abogados de Bludvist Cop., aunque Astrid localizó el nombre de su dueño enseguida: Drago Bludvist. Abrió una nueva pestaña en el incógnito de Chrome y tecleó ese nombre en imágenes de Google. Se horrorizó al ver que el hombre que aparecía en las fotos encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que Gothi le había dado el día anterior.

¿Acaso Grimmel iba a permitir que Bludvist Cop. fuera a construir un resort hotelero en Berk Gardens? Pero aquello no podía ser, la ley de protección del medio ambiente que Estoico había sacado adelante años atrás claramente prohibía la construcción de grandes superficies hoteleras, centros comerciales e industrias. Bludvist no podía construir a menos que el terreno ya no se declarara como protegido.

La sangre bombeaba contra sus oídos al caer que tal vez fuera eso precisamente lo que Grimmel pretendía.

Astrid buscó en el histórico de correos electrónicos hasta 2015 y allí, además de los primeros correos con Bludvist Cop., localizó un correo con el Ilustre Colegio de Geólogos que verificaban que los suelos de Berk Gardens no estaban contaminados y que los índices se presentaban como de los mejores registrados en todo el estado de Maine; sin embargo, Astrid localizó un informe escaneado en el Finder de la misma institución que contenía un contenido demasiado técnico para ella, aunque concluía diciendo que el suelo efectivamente estaba contaminado, suponiendo un riesgo para la población residir en ella y que, por tanto, debía declararse como no protegido para proceder a su descontaminación. Lo más curioso entre el documento escaneado y el correo con el Colegio de Geólogos era que el e-mail estaba fechado dos meses antes que el informe que Grimmel tenía escaneado en su ordenador. ¿Acaso podía ser falso? Astrid sacó fotos a la pantalla y se las mandó directamente a Patapez para que le confirmara si el contenido de aquel informe era cierto o no. Siguió revisando los correos cuando, de repente, encontró unos que se intercambiaban con un tal Viggo Grimborn, en los cuales se hablaba del agua corriente de Berk Gardens.

Astrid se quedó aterrorizada al leer las instrucciones de Grimmel sobre cómo y dónde debían envenenar el agua y de la preocupación que debían tener para no contaminar el agua del resto del pueblo. Grimborn proponía diferentes químicos imperceptibles a la boca humana, como bien podían ser el cromo o en plomo, y sugería ir subiendo las cantidades de veneno poco a poco para que los del suministro de agua no percibieran de buenas a primeras los cambios de ratios en la calidad del agua. Grimmel, no obstante, le aseguraba que los del suministro del agua no dirían nada.

—Qué cabrones —murmuró Astrid horrorizada—. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan hijo de perra?

Pulsó el botón de imprimir para sacar todos los correos en papel y también le dio a imprimir los correos intercambiados con Bludvist Corp. que claramente demostraban el interés de la compañía por comprar el área de Berk Gardens para construir su resort hotelero y la necesidad de que el terreno dejara de declararse como protegido. Para su mala suerte, no encontró ningún certificado de las compras de los terrenos de los vecinos de Berk Gardens por parte del Ayuntamiento, aunque sí encontró reservas en hoteles de Bludvist Corp. en Hawaii, Florida y California a nombre de Grimmel y otros nombres que Astrid se aseguro de apuntar, suponiendo que tal vez fueran jefes de medios, directivos del suministro de agua y del Colegio de Geólogos que hubieran sido sobornados por Grimmel. Mientras la impresora sacaba toda la información, Astrid aprovechó la ocasión para registrar los cajones y los armarios para localizar la última voluntad de Estoico Haddock. 

Agobiada porque cualquiera pudiera aparecer de un momento a otro, Astrid inspeccionó con la mayor rapidez posible cada rincón del despacho esperanzada de encontrar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, para su ya carismática mala suerte, sólo encontró una caja fuerte con código y llave.

—¡Joder! —susurró ella frustrada.

Volvió a mirar en sus cajones y en los de Griselda para buscar una llave, pero no encontró ninguna que encajara en la ranura de la caja. Se sentó en el suelo y se acarició las sienes para pensar: ¿si ella fuera Grimmel dónde ocultaría la llave de mi caja fuerte? El alcalde nunca cargaba con bolso y una llave como la de una caja fuerte era demasiado aparatosa como para llevarla siempre encima; por tanto, teniendo en cuenta de que Grimmel había accedido al documento de la última voluntad de Estoico prácticamente al momento en el que Astrid se lo había pedido, la llave tenía que estar sí o sí en esa oficina. ¿Pero dónde? En un lugar que Grimmel viera accesible, pero lo bastante discreto para que nadie reparara en él. Por tanto, las parafernalias de caza y de golf de sus estantes quedaban descartadas. Astrid revisó los pocos libros con los que contaba el alcalde y le llamó la atención que uno de ellos fuera un diccionario. ¿Por qué alguien tendría un diccionario en su estantería? Con sumo cuidado, Astrid sacó el libro del estante y sonrió al ver que tras él efectivamente se ocultaba una llave alargada de caja fuerte. Dejó el diccionario sobre la mesa y volvió a la caja fuerte para insertar la llave.

Ahora solo le quedaba insertar el código.

¿Pero cuál podía ser?

Había cientos de millones de posibilidades.

Probó con toda clase de combinaciones: su fecha de nacimiento —gracias Google—; la de Griselda —soberana estupidez, pero nunca se sabe, Grimmel lo tenía después de todo apuntado en su calendario de mesa—; la de Danielle Steel —gracias Wikipedia—; la fecha de fundación de Isla Mema —demasiado poco original—; le fecha de investidura de Donald Trump —Grimmel tenía cara de votarle—; y todo lo que se le pasó en la cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera algo todavía más simbólico, como el día que él mismo ganó las elecciones.

Cuando la luz de la caja fuerte se iluminó en rojo indicándole que se equivocaba otra vez, Astrid se tuvo que contener para no darle una patada.

—Piensa, Astrid, piensa —se dijo a sí misma cada vez más tensa.

Se le acababa el tiempo y no le hacía la más mínima gracia dejar a Brusca sola con aquel depravado. Tal vez debiera abandonar el caso de Hipo, después de todo él ya lo había hecho. Si Hipo se había autoconvencido de que su padre no le quería, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ni siquiera había conocido a Estoico Haddock a una manera tan personal como su familia o el resto del pueblo. ¡Ni siquiera había asistido a su funeral, por Dios!

Astrid se percató entonces de algo, aunque se preguntó si Grimmel sería tan macabro como para poner ese número como clave de su caja fuerte.

Tecleó las seis cifras.

08112014

La fecha de la muerte de Estoico Haddock.

La caja fuerte pitó, encendiéndose una luz verde que indicaba que la clave era correcta y Astrid giró la llave, incapaz de sentirse satisfecha consigo misma ante el horroroso descubrimiento. En su interior, encontró sin dificultad la carpeta en la que se encontraba la última voluntad de Estoico junto con los informes del perito caligráfico que Astrid había visto el día anterior, pero lo que le llamó la atención había sido el montón de fotos que reconoció según verlos. Eran fotografías sacadas por Hipo, concretamente de las diferentes exposiciones que Astrid había visto en su portfolio. Debían haber al menos treinta fotos, fechadas desde los inicios de la carrera de Hipo; y, rebuscando un poco más dentro de la caja, Astrid encontró los justificantes de las transferencias de pago realizadas por Estoico de forma anónima y un billete de tren a Nueva York a fecha del 14 de noviembre de 2014 junto con un panfleto de la inauguración de una exposición de fotografía de Hipo justo al día siguiente. Había también un sobre con una tarjeta simplona de flores, escrita a mano y firmada por Estoico, que por su contenido, daba a entender que iba con un regalo que no estaba en la caja fuerte. La postal terminaba así:

_ “No habrá día que no me arrepiente por no haberte apoyado cuando más lo necesitabas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras, pero puedo asegurarte que lo que me ha despertado tu obra no lo ha hecho nunca otra cosa, y estoy emocionado por conocer todo lo que puedes dar.  _

_ Espero de corazón que estas Navidades podamos pasarlas juntos para empezar de nuevo. _

_ Te quiero, Hipo. _

_ Siempre te querré. _

_ Tu padre.” _

Estoico había seguido su obra.

Y quería sorprender a su hijo en la inauguración de una de sus exposiciones para hacerle ver que le apoyaba.

Dentro de la caja fuerte había también había un álbum fotografías familiares de Estoico con su exmujer y su hijo, dibujos firmados por un Hipo de diferentes edades y carpetas con facturas, transferencias y otros documentos de carácter privado de Estoico.

¿Cómo podía estar todo aquello aquí? ¿Acaso Grimmel había cogido todo para eliminar cualquier prueba de afecto de Estoico hacia su hijo? ¿Tal vez, tras saber de su muerte, Grimmel habría cargado con todo lo que pudiera haber en el despacho del bufete y guardarlo en un lugar seguro para utilizarlo a su favor? Después de todo, había sido su vicealcalde, así que Grimmel hubiera podido acceder a todo esto con suma facilidad.

Con manos temblorosas por la rabia, Astrid sacó fotos de todo con su móvil, incluidos los informes del supuesto perito caligráfico que habían verificado que aquella última voluntad era verdadera, y fue a fotocopiar la seguramente falsa última voluntad de Estoico cuando le entró la notificación de un mensaje.

**Brusca_21:08**

_ Sal echando hostias de allí, Grimmel va corriendo para la oficina. _

Casi sin pensárselo dos veces, Astrid metió la última voluntad y la tarjeta de felicitación en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y todo lo demás volvió a guardarlo en la caja fuerte. Dejó la llave y el diccionario a todo correr en su sitio y estaba cerrando la sesión del ordenador cuando escuchó unos pasos subir las escaleras.

Mierda.

Astrid miró hacia los lados buscando un escondite, pero aquel lugar era tan minimalista que no tenía rincones en los que ocultarse. Podía escuchar los pasos de Grimmel acercarse rápido hacia su oficina y tomó una decisión casi sin meditarla. Abrió la ventana y, tras analizar en cinco segundos sus altas probabilidades de matarse, salió al alféizar, dejando la ventana lo más cerrada que pudo para que Grimmel no se diera cuenta. 

Agradeció que estuviera lo bastante oscuro para que nadie pudiera verla desde abajo y, aunque no estaba especialmente alto, Astrid tuvo una sensación de vértigo que le produjo náuseas. Grimmel encendió la luz de su despacho y, gracias a ello, Astrid observó que a un par de metros de su situación se encontraba un tubo de drenaje por el que podía bajar hasta abajo. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, la barista caminó pasito a pasito hasta el tubo. Temió que su respiración acelerada y los latidos de su corazón la delataran, pero por fortuna, Grimmel todavía no se había dado cuenta de que la ventana de su despacho estaba abierta. Animándose a sí misma de que había estado en situaciones con mayor riesgo —mentira— y sin mirar abajo, Astrid se abrazó al tubo y deslizó del alféizar primero una pierna y luego la otra. Aquella situación tan absurda le recordaba a las clases de gimnasia del instituto, cuando tenía que subir y bajar de una cuerda hasta el techo y ella siempre quedaba la primera por ser la más rápida. Astrid echaba de menos estar tan en forma como cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero con salir viva de aquello le bastaba. Se deslizó poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, incapaz de adivinar a cuanta distancia estaba del suelo debido al vértigo y a la oscuridad. 

De repente, escuchó un ruido sobre ella y contuvo la respiración cuando vio que Grimmel se había asomado a la ventana. Procuró quedarse lo más quieta posible y rezando para que al alcalde no le diera por sacar una linterna y mirar hacia abajo. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos —los más largos de su vida—, Grimmel chasqueó la lengua y cerró la ventana. Tal vez fuera la sensación de alivio de no haber sido pillada lo que hizo que sus músculos se relajaran tanto que sus manos perdieran la fuerza en su agarre. Todo sucedió con tanta rapidez que ni la propia Astrid tuvo tiempo para reaccionar más que para protegerse la cabeza durante la caída.

En realidad, de no haber sido por la nieve seguramente se habría matado, pero por fortuna la mayor parte del impacto lo soportó su brazo derecho.

Habiendo sido jugadora de lacrosse, Astrid había recibido muchas hostias en su vida, pero ninguna le había dolido tanto como la avería que se hizo esa noche en el brazo. Consiguió levantarse a duras penas y rodear el edificio del ayuntamiento hasta llegar a la plaza donde Brusca la esperaba ansiosa. Sin darle mucho tiempo de reacción, Astrid le pidió que la llevara al hospital de inmediato.

En el hospital le hicieron radiografía de su brazo y un tac para comprobar que no tenía contusiones en la cabeza. Cuando le preguntaron qué le había pasado, Astrid se inventó se había tropezado mientras patinaba sobre hielo y se había caído sobre su brazo derecho. Si se lo creyeron o no, era otra historia; pero sabía bien que su familia no lo haría. Brusca se había encargado de llamar a sus padres, quienes aparecieron no mucho tiempo después junto con su abuela y su tío poniendo el grito en el cielo y demandando la verdad sobre lo acontecido, pero Astrid simplemente sacudió los hombros. Ni siquiera había querido responder a las cuestiones de Brusca sobre lo que había encontrado mientras iban en el Uber al hospital. Cuanto menos supieran todos por ahora, mejor, aún necesitaba saber qué pasos debía tomar antes de tomar cualquier decisión. 

Mientras su familia y Brusca la esperaban en la sala de espera, Astrid se había quedado sola en una consulta vacía. Había dejado su chaqueta sobre una silla después de asegurarse que la falsa voluntad de Estoico seguía en su bolsillo. Esperaba que Grimmel no la echara en falta, porque Astrid no planeaba devolverlo y si se le ocurría acusarla de nada, su familia respaldaría su coartada.

Debía llamar a Hipo, ¿pero qué le diría? Tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no estaba segura de si sería mejor llamarle directamente o escribirle un mensaje. A Astrid no se le daban bien estas cosas, pero Hipo merecía y debía saber la verdad sobre su padre, sobre todo sus intenciones para hacer las paces con él y que había admirado profundamente su trabajo. 

La cuestión era encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo, aunque estaría bien que antes apareciera el enfermero para que le pusiera la escayola de una puta vez. Y quizás un par de calmantes más no le vendrían mal, porque la sola idea de llamar a Hipo la ponía hecha un flan.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando el enfermero hizo por fin acto de presencia y, para la sorpresa de Astrid, era la última persona que se esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar.

—¡¿Dagur?!

—¿Qué tal, Astrid? —preguntó el hermano de Heather sonriente, vestido con el típico traje de enfermero blanco y con una carpeta en sus manos—. Acabo de leer el informe y te traigo las radiografías. Te has tenido que dar una buena hostia, porque tienes el antebrazo fracturado en dos zonas. Vas a tener que llevar la escayola una buena temporada, aunque dudo que tengas que hacer cirugía.

Astrid asintió consternada.

—¿Desde… desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

—Un par de años —respondió Dagur tras pensarlo un momento—. ¿Acaso Heather no te había dicho nada?

—No —respondió ella con sequedad.

—Tampoco me sorprende —dijo él acercando un taburete con ruedas y un par de vendajes—. Aunque nos queramos, Heather y yo hemos tenido una relación complicada desde siempre. No creo que se sienta suficiente orgullosa de mí. 

—No sabía que hubieras estudiado enfermería —dijo ella con una mueca de dolor cuando Dagur cogió de su brazo con delicadeza—. Ni siquiera tenía constancia que hubieras podido ir a la universidad después de…

—¿Que me expulsaran del instituto? —preguntó él con una sonrisa—. No ha sido fácil, no te voy a mentir. Me costó Dios y ayuda sacarme el graduado después de que me expulsaran por liarme a hostias con el capitán de baloncesto, por mucho que aquel cabronazo se lo mereciera. Y la universidad… a ver, la estatal no es Harvard, pero para mí fue suficiente y, visto que el hospital necesitaba personal, no les quedaba otra que cogerme.

—Es irónico —comentó Astrid con diversión—. Antes rompías brazos y ahora los arreglas.

Dagur soltó una carcajada y se puso a vendar su brazo con cuidar de no hacerle daño. Astrid no sabía mucho del hermano Heather más que por su reputación como pandillero. Durante el instituto, su hermana se sentía tan avergonzada que evitaba verse con él en público y, al no ser la compañía más agradable con la que estar, Astrid evitaba encontrarse con él en medida de lo posible. Quitando el fortuito avistamiento en el supermercado, Astrid no había visto a Dagur desde la boda de Heather, aunque no se cruzaron palabra porque sencillamente no tenían nada que contarse. 

No obstante, había algo diferente en Dagur a cuando Astrid le recordaba de sus años del instituto.

Dagur siempre había estado enfadado. Rabioso. Como si estuviera luchando él solo contra el mundo. Recordó cómo Hipo había salido corriendo tan pronto se lo habían cruzado en el supermercado, ¿quizás Dagur le hubiera agredido durante su tiempo en el instituto? No recordaba que Dagur fuera de los que se metieran con aquellos que fueran más pequeños que él, pero quién sabe. 

Sin embargo, este Dagur parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que ella recordaba. Mientras terminaba de colocar las vendas que irían bajo el yeso, tarareaba  _ White Christmas  _ por lo bajini y, aún teniendo una fea cicatriz que bajaba desde su ceja hasta la mejilla derecha —un altercado en un bar que hizo que termina en el hospital a punto de perder un ojo, según Heather—, su cara se veía risueña y radiante, como si irradiara felicidad en sí misma.

—Cuéntame, Astrid, ¿qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti —preguntó Dagur educado—. ¿Sigues trabajando donde Bocón?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Habías estudiado Derecho, ¿no? Heather me comentó algo de que no querías ayudarla con el tema de la adopción.

Astrid hizo una mueca. Aquella era la última conversación que deseaba tener ahora, pero Dagur sonrió con complicidad.

—No te preocupes, no voy a presionarte sobre ese asunto —comentó él—. Es más, le he dicho más de una vez que es demasiado joven y que debería disfrutar más de su matrimonio antes de pensar en bebés, pero ya sabes como es Heather…

—Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer —explicó Astrid exasperada.

—Exacto —rió él mientras terminaba de poner esparadrapo en las vendas—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás con alguien?

Astrid titubeó antes de responder.

—No.

Dagur alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? No pareces convencida —preguntó con inevitable curiosidad—. No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres.

—Solo fue un rollo de dos noches —se excusó ella observando cómo Dagur sacaba uno de los vendajes de yeso que había metido antes en agua—, pero él decidió terminar con el asunto porque… supongo que tenía preocupaciones más importantes que enrollarse con su flechazo del instituto.

Dagur se quedó helado de repente y levantó la vista de su brazo hacia sus ojos con una expresión de total consternación.

—¿Has… has estado con Hipo?

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella aún desconcertada.

—Hipo siempre estuvo pillado por ti —explicó él aún afligido.

—¿Pero cómo puedes saber eso? —insistió Astrid en saber—. ¿Acaso erais amigos?

—Sí, bueno… es complicado —vaciló Dagur volviendo a su tarea de vendar su brazo con escayola—, pero siempre fuiste su… excusa. Al menos al principio.

Astrid no entendía nada de nada. Siempre le había puesto de los nervios que le respondieran con evasivas.

—¿Ha estado aquí? —preguntó él de repente.

La barista frunció el ceño.

—Sí, se ha marchado esta mañana. Ha estado aquí para gestionar la adjudicación de la casa de su padre —explicó Astrid y no pudo evitar reprimir su propia curiosidad que fácilmente podía confundirse con descaro—. Dagur, si Hipo y tú erais amigos, ¿qué razón tendría Hipo para evitarte?

—¿Acaso… acaso lo ha hecho? —preguntó él afligido.

—Antes de ayer en el supermercado te vimos a lo lejos y él salió corriendo sin querer darme explicaciones. Le pregunté si había pasado algo entre vosotros, pero Hipo dijo que nunca había cruzado una palabra contigo.

Dagur parecía muy dolido por sus palabras, pero ya no tan sorprendido. Cogió otro rollo de escayola y continuó vendando su brazo hasta que reunió el valor para hablar.

—Hipo y yo nos conocemos del instituto —explicó Dagur—. Nos pusieron juntos para un trabajo de física en un curso que yo estaba repitiendo por tercera vez. Al principio, pasé bastante de él, sobre todo porque se ofreció a hacerlo todo para evitar el mayor contacto conmigo; sin embargo, la profesora se dio cuenta de esto y nos amenazó con suspendernos a los dos si el trabajo no estaba hecho en conjunto. Una vez que empezamos a quedar después del instituto para hacer el trabajo, descubrí que me caía bastante bien, más que nada porque fue el único que realmente me trataba como una persona normal y no como un caso perdido. Me explicaba lo que claramente no entendía, sin ponerme jamás en evidencia y, no lo voy a negar, era muy agradable sentirse aceptado e Hipo conseguía que me sintiera menos furioso con el mundo.

Astrid sintió su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho. Dagur tenía la vista fijada en su brazo, como si no se atreviera a mirarla por la vergüenza.

—Dagur, ¿acaso tú estabas…?

—¿Enamorado de Hipo? Hasta las trancas —admitió él con una sonrisa triste—. Era amable, dulce y muy mono. Todo lo contrario a mí, como puedes ver. Aún así, quizás me pasé un poco en aquella época con él, no paraba de tirarle los tejos y él sólo tenía quince cuando yo estaba cerca de cumplir los dieciocho, por lo que él o no se enteraba o se esforzaba en disimularlo, sobre todo hablándome de lo mucho que tú le gustabas —Dagur chasqueó la lengua frustrado y Astrid se ruborizó—. Aún así, era maravilloso estar con él y, visto que no tenía muchos amigos, ambos éramos cercanos. Sin embargo, cuando sucedió lo del accidente, como bien recordarás, Hipo desapareció no mucho tiempo después, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

—¿Y por eso te evita? —cuestionó Astrid—. Qué decepcionante por su par…

—No —le cortó Dagur—. No me evita por eso.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta, aunque Dagur se mantuvo en silencio mientras pulía la escayola con sus manos. 

—Hipo retomó el contacto conmigo un par de meses después de marcharse. Al parecer, había querido centrarse en la rehabilitación y pensar en Isla Mema conllevaba a recordar a su padre, algo que a él siempre había llevado mal.

—Y sigue —añadió Astrid con tristeza.

Dagur asintió.

—La verdad es que me esforzé en “desenamorarme” de él, sobre todo porque era demasiado frustrante y doloroso mantener el contacto con alguien que se le daba tan mal intercambiar mensajes. Le escribías un día y no te respondía hasta pasados tres días y con un monosílaba. Por tanto, decidí que si Hipo rehacía su vida en Canadá, yo debía volver a acostumbrarme a vivir sin él —explicó Dagur a la vez que le ponía una nueva capa de vendas—. Me imagino que te acordarás de toda la movida que tuve con aquellos pandilleros que me dejaron la cara hecha un cuadro, pero no fue sólo aquella. Para entonces, yo había desistido en recontactar con Hipo y yo seguía igual de furioso que cuando adolescente, así que me metí en muchísimas más peleas hasta que terminé medio año en prisión por una denuncia que me interpusieron. La cárcel es un mal sitio, Astrid; allí suceden cosas que nadie debería vivir jamás, pero aquella experiencia hizo que me replanteara mi vida. Decidí sacarme el graduado y de allí vería lo que el mundo que tanto he odiado podría esperar de mí. Fueron un par de años intensos, pero conseguí graduarme y encontré mi vocación en la enfermería, pero lo mejor de todo fue poder hacer las paces con mi hermana. Heather y yo siempre nos llevamos a matar, pero al reparar en todos los errores que había cometido en mi vida me di cuenta que no podía perder a quién más quería. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Estoico falleció de repente.

—Y te reencontraste con Hipo —dijo Astrid como si fuera evidente.

—Por supuesto y, joder, la pubertad le pegó tan fuerte que me quedé sin aire según verle.

¿Qué le iba a contar Dagur que Astrid no supiera ya?

—¿Y qué pasó? —siguió Astrid preguntando.

Dagur empezó a colocar la última de las vendas de escayola que había puesto en agua.

—Bueno, fui al funeral de su padre y te puedes imaginar lo que fue aquello. Todo el pueblo estaba allí e Hipo saludaba a todo el mundo junto a su madre. No estoy muy seguro de si se alegró especialmente por verme, más que nada porque solo me saludó con un apretón de manos, pero un par de horas después recibí un mensaje de él: quería verme en una taberna de la periferia de Mema. Un tugurio cochambroso de mala muerte, pero bebimos como dos imbéciles y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Astrid abrió la boca.

—¿Os acostastéis?

—¿Te molesta que lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿No sabías que…?

—¿Que Hipo era bisexual? No soy tonta, Dagur, que hablas con una —replicó Astrid ofendida—. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Le abandonaste?

Dagur presionó su escayola para volver amoldarla con sus manos, apretando tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Por qué iba a abandonar al tío del que todavía estaba enamorado tras haberme acostado con él? —cuestionó Dagur malhumorado—. No, Astrid, no fui yo el que se marchó. Fue él.

—¿Qué? —soltó Astrid sin comprender—, ¿pero por qué?

—¿Vergüenza, tal vez? Astrid, estuvo conmigo toda la noche del día del funeral de su padre sin darme tregua. No… no soy dado a las comparativas, pero no fue una sesión precisamente… suave y tierna. ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien por el mero hecho de desahogarte y olvidar?

Demasiadas, pero Astrid se redujo a asentir.

—Así fue para Hipo el hacerlo conmigo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, pero decidí vivir el momento y pensar en las consecuencias una vez que se marchara, quizás tras hablarlo con él, pero cuando me desperté, ya no estaba y descubrí que ya se había marchado al aeropuerto con su madre para no volver —Dagur suspiró y soltó su brazo escayolado—. Me afectó más de lo que debía, sobre todo porque pensaba que todavía éramos amigos. Me hubiera gustado conversar con él al día siguiente y quedar al menos como amigos, ya que esa noche tuve claro que Hipo jamás me amaría como lo amaba yo. Sin embargo, Hipo decidió irse, quizás aterrado de que mis sentimientos hacia él pudieran complicar toda su situación aún más si cabía.

—¿Y no probaste a llamarle o a escribirle? —preguntó Astrid con tristeza.

—Cuando Henry Haddock no quiere saber nada de ti, se asegura de que siempre te salte el buzón de voz —explicó Dagur con apatía—. Te seré honesto: al principio estaba furioso con él por haberme usado de esa manera, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo con una persona que ni siquiera quiere le ayuden? El Hipo con el que me reencontré hace cinco años no es para nada el que conocí cuando tenía quince.

Astrid tenía sentimientos encontrados. Dagur hablaba de una faceta de Hipo que ella claramente desconocía y, honestamente, no estaba del todo segura de que ella pudiera clamar de que conocía a Hipo mejor que nadie. Él chico con el que ella había estado tratando aquellos días era introvertido y triste, pero ante todo amable y comprensivo. No era ningún secreto que había heridas abiertas en Hipo, sobre todo en todo lo relacionado con su padre, y que tenía mucho miedo. Había temido a enfrentarse a Dagur y, tal vez por miedo a que ahora fuera él el que sufriera como lo hizo su amigo en su día, había decidido cortar con ella antes de que sus sentimientos pudieran ir a más, sin tener siquiera en cuenta los de la propia Astrid, dando por hecho que ella jamás podría quererle en ese sentido.

¡Qué imbécil!

Astrid iba a matarlo.

Y después abrazarlo, pues tal vez era eso lo que realmente necesitaba.

—Dagur, si Hipo quisiera hablar contigo ahora, ¿estarías dispuesto hacerlo? —preguntó Astrid muy seria.

El enfermero arqueó las cejas sorprendido por su pregunta, pero sonrió.

—Siempre. Ahora estoy con otra persona maravillosa a la que quiero y, por suerte, el recuerdo de Hipo es más dulce que amargo, pero me gustaría hablar con él si estuviera dispuesto para cerrar este capítulo —se quitó los guantes de látex y los tiró a una papelera que estaba junto a la camilla—. Tendrás que llevar la escayola al menos dos meses, pero tienes que ver al médico en un par de semanas para ver cómo evoluciona la cosa. Te dejo una receta de analgésicos para el dolor y un parte para la baja, ¿de acuerdo? 

—De acuerdo.

La conversación con Dagur la había dejado anímicamente más decaída, pero conocer la verdad de lo ocurrido entre ellos había sido necesario. Ahora comprendía muchas más cosas sobre Hipo.

—Dagur, ¿te puedo pedir un par de favores?

—Depende —respondió él con recelo.

—Tranquilo —le calmó ella—. Es solo que… ¿podrías interceder con Heather por mí? Necesito que me haga un informe de peritaje de un documento y una tarjeta que están en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides tú? —replicó Dagur extrañado rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Digamos que tu hermana no me perdona con tanta facilidad que haya ayudado a Hipo antes que a ella y, aunque tengo pendiente disculparme por las cosas que le dije, me urge saber para mañana si este documento es real o no.

Dagur miró la última voluntad y se quedó muy pálido al leerlo. Miró a Astrid horrorizado, pero ella se mantuvo muy seria.

—¿Lo harás? —volvió a preguntar.

—Por supuesto —respondió él—. ¿Cual es el otro favor?

—¿Puedo quedarme en esta consulta un rato más? Tengo que hacer una llamada y no quiero que me oiga nadie. Mi móvil también está en mi bolsillo, así que si fueras tan amable de…

El enfermero ya había cogido el teléfono de su chaqueta y se lo tendió.

—Apaga la luz cuando te marches —le pidió él.

—Gracias —dijo Astrid desbloqueando su teléfono—. Dagur, protege esos documentos con tu vida. Podrían ser pruebas para un futuro juicio.

El hombre asintió y los puso contra su pecho.

—Tú no te has caído patinando, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Por supuesto que ha sido patinando —insistió Astrid sin esforzarse en ocultar la mentira en su voz.

—Está bien, lo pondré en el informe —dijo el enfermero antes de despedirse con un guiño en el ojo.

Astrid se quedó sola en la consulta y buscó el teléfono de Hipo con dificultad con su mano izquierda. Vaciló antes de pulsar el botón de llamada, no muy segura de que Hipo fuera a cogerle el teléfono. Respiró hondo y, sin permitirse dudar más, marcó.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Saltó el mensaje de buzón de voz.

Hipo había colgado su llamada.

Pese lo mucho que le había dolido su gesto, Astrid esperó a que la chica del buzón se callara para que sonara el pitido.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

Xx.


	7. I'll be home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Astrid está rodeada de duendes de Navidad que la animan a ir al baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Aquí vengo con el último capítulo de esta historia. Es curioso cómo una cosa que tardas tanto en escribir luego se pasa tan rápido cuando lo publicas. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, ya sólo con eso se que ha merecido la pena escribirlo. Quiero también daros otra vez las gracias por vuestras reviews, favs y follows y animaros que me contéis que os ha parecido esta historia.  
> Por cierto, mañana es Navidad.

**Martes, 24 de diciembre de 2020.**

A Astrid le picaba el brazo como mil demonios.

Puede que no sintiera dolor debido al colocón de analgésicos que se había metido esa mañana, pero no había medicina que pudiera remediar el tortuoso picazón que sentía bajo la escayola. Sin embargo, se esforzó en ocultar su molestia ante los recelosos ojos de Grimmel Grisly, quién no parecía en absoluto contento de estar allí con ella.

Eran las doce del mediodía del día de Nochebuena y Astrid se había reunido con el alcalde en la cafetería de Bocón, la cual se había cerrado exclusivamente para que Astrid pudiera jugar en terreno seguro. Al igual que Grimmel, la barista tampoco estaba contenta de tener que reunirse con él ese día, sobre todo porque reservaba veinte mil planes mejores que reunirse con Grimmel Grisly; aún así, ella y otra gente se habían pasado la noche en vela precisamente para que ella pudiera hacer frente al señor alcalde hoy. La pereza no iba a echarla atrás ahora, mucho menos cuando había amenazado esa misma mañana a Grimmel con denunciarlo si no se presentaba a la reunión.

—Bueno, señorita Hofferson, ¿qué es eso que tan importante que quiere enseñarme para que tenga que amenazarme con poner falsas denuncias?

—¿Falsas denuncias? ¿Tan poco me tiene en consideración que realmente piensa que yo, de entre todas las personas de este pueblo, le pondría una denuncia falsa? —cuestionó Astrid con una sonrisa forzada—. Supongo que si se ha presentado aquí es precisamente porque le preocupa que tenga algo con lo que pueda denunciarle y me temo para usted que así es.

Astrid sacó de su bolso una carpeta y de ahí sacó el documento que Heather le había dado esa mañana temprano. Su amiga, aún molesta con ella, había rechazo la invitación a unirse al tradicional desayuno de Nochebuena de los Hofferson, reduciéndose a entregarle el sobre a Astrid.

—La última voluntad es claramente falsa —concluyó Heather—. No me extraña que no quisieran enseñarsela a Hipo, la caligrafía es una malísima imitación de la de su padre. Cualquiera hubiera podido darse cuenta de eso. Te he dejado en el sobre el documento falso y la felicitación escrita por Estoico, también encontrarás el informe firmado por mí que declara como falsa la última voluntad de Estoico Haddock. Puedes llevarla a una juzgado o a un notario, te la darán por buena. Respecto a los documentos que fotografiaste que certificaban el documento por verdadero… no conozco al perito, pero claramente no tiene ojos en su cara. Si hubiera que llegar al límite de testificar, ten por seguro que lo haré.

—Jo, Heather, muchísimas gra…

—No lo he hecho por ti, Astrid —le cortó su amiga—. Si estoy aquí es por Dagur. Me imagino que ya sabes lo que sucedió entre él y Hipo.

—Sí, Dagur me lo contó ayer. No voy a justificar lo que hizo Hipo —le aseguró la barista—, pero tal vez pueda compensártelo. Espera un segundo.

Astrid sacó del mueble de la entrada un papel y un bolígrafo y apuntó un nombre y un teléfono.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Heather sin entender.

—Es el teléfono de Eret Eretson —explicó Astrid—. Es un antiguo compañero de la universidad y estoy convencida de que puede ayudarte con el tema de la adopción. Dile que llamas de mi parte, es un encanto, te lo prometo.

Heather se quedó mirando un buen rato al papel antes de preguntar dubitativa:

—¿Por qué no quieres llevarlo tú?

Astrid respiró hondo, aunque estaba sorprendida consigo misma por ya no sentirse molesta ante su insistente pregunta:

—Si te llevara yo el caso, estoy segura que perderíamos, Heather. Sé que para ti es importante que lo haga yo por la amistad que nos une, pero siendo tu amiga tengo que ser sincera contigo: no quiero hacerlo porque no soportaría fallarte. No soy experta en Derecho familiar y probablemente sólo entorpecería el proceso, por eso te insisto que llames a un profesional de verdad y creo, sinceramente, que Eret te puede ayudar.

Heather asintió con gesto culpable y se guardó el teléfono en su bolso.

—¿Te apetece que tomemos algo después de Navidades? —preguntó su amiga con timidez.

—Por supuesto, que no vaya a ayudarte a nivel legal, no significa que no vaya apoyarte en todo lo demás. Quiero que me cuentes todo del proceso —contestó Astrid sonriente.

El haber hecho los paces con Heather a la vez de haber conseguido las pruebas que tanto necesitaba, le dio a Astrid el valor suficiente para llamar a Grimmel. Ahora, el alcalde leía el informe de Heather con un gesto que mostraba una mezcla de desconcierto e ira. No obstante, una fría sonrisa apareció en sus labios de repente.

—¿Piensas que soy estúpido, Hofferson? —cuestionó Grimmel—. ¿Cómo puedes enseñarme un informe de un documento que no está en tu poder? ¿Y con qué has podido contrastarlo?

Astrid sacó de la carpeta la falsa voluntad y la postal escrita por Estoico, aunque no se las dio. Grimmel palideció y esta vez fue Astrid la que sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tú eso? ¿Has entrado en mi despacho? ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal?

—¿Quién dice que he sido yo la que ha entrado? —replicó Astrid sin perder la compostura—. Esto llegó de forma anónima a mi casa, así que hice lo que consideré oportuno para mi cliente.

—¡Este informe miente! —rugió Grimmel furioso—. ¡Y pienso denunciarte por allanamiento!

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo la barista sonriendo y alzó su brazo escayolado—. Ayer estuve patinando con mi familia y pasé parte de la noche en el hospital por una caída. Tengo los informes médicos que lo respaldan. Aún así, Grimmel, esto prueba que la última voluntad es falsa, desmintiendo los informes anteriores, y queda desbloqueada la adjudicación de herencia de mi cliente. Ya se ha mandado una copia de este informe a notaría para que las escrituras de la casa vayan a nombre de su verdadero propietario: Henry Haddock.

Grimmel estaba tan enfadado que Astrid estaba seguro que iba a volcar la mesa. No obstante, respiró hondo y muy serio dijo:

—Aún siendo el propietario, nadie le va a comprar la casa. Los suelos del Berk Gardens, como bien sabes, están contaminados. Nadie querrá comprarle la casa, aunque puede que el ayuntamiento esté dispuesto a negociar un precio acorde a su valor.

Astrid guardó los documentos en la carpeta y sacó otra en su lugar.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablar ahora —declaró ella—. Tengo aquí un listado de propiedades que el Ayuntamiento compró a varios de los vecinos de Berk Gardens y, en realidad, esta reunión la he hecho para notificarle que van a presentar una denuncia contra ustedes por estafa.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Grimmel atónito—. ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—De que los suelos de Berk Gardens no están contaminados y que el consistorio ha comprado unas propiedades en base a unos informes falsos.

Grimmel no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Insinuas que los informes del Colegio de Geólogos son falsos? ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso? —cuestionó Grimmel mofándose de ella.

—Tienes toda la razón, no tengo ni pajorera idea de geología, ¿pero sabe quién es Justin? ¿El ayudante de pastelero de Bocón? —preguntó Astrid, aunque no esperó respuesta—. Todos le conocemos como Patapez y resulta que es geólogo, hasta el punto de que tiene un mini laboratorio en su casa. Un poco friki, pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestras aficiones. A Patapez le gusta analizar tierra, a mi gusta el café, a usted ejercer la corrupción… —Grimmel torció el gesto, pero Astrid le ignoró—. La cuestión es que Patapez se ha pasado toda la noche analizando muestras de tierra de diferentes puntos de Berk Gardes y, verá, al parecer es tan evidente que el suelo no está contaminado, que aún sin tener resultados concluyentes de lo mismo, me ha asegurado que nunca ha visto una tierra tan limpia como la del vecindario. Aún así, Patapez ha tenido el detalle de mandar muestra a un segundo laboratorio en Boston para verificar que todo esto es cierto. Tan pronto nos verifiquen esto, mis clientes presentarán una demanda contra usted y el Colegio de Geólogos.

Grimmel apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se quedaron blancas. Astrid estaba disfrutando de todo aquello casi tanto como la mañana de Navidad.

—Muchos de los vecinos que no vendieron sus casas enfermaron precisamente por haberse quedado allí, ¿y vienes a decirme que mentimos nosotros? ¡Hemos salvado sus vidas! —se justificó el alcalde furioso.

—Me alegra mucho que haya puesto sobre la mesa ese último asunto, señor Grisly. Tengo que informarle que todos los afectados por el envenenamiento del agua corriente de Berk Gardens les van a demandar, entre otros, a usted, a los directivos del suministro del agua, entre los que destaca el señor Grimborg, y a su amigo el señor Drago Bludvist.

—No sé quienes son esas personas —negó Grimmel escandalizado—. No tienes pruebas.

—Verá, señor Grisly, si tengo la supuesta última voluntad de Estoico Haddock en mi poder, ¿quién dice que no tengo los correos electrónicos también? —cuestionó Astrid, causando que Grimmel se quedara muy callado—. He mandado muestras de agua a analizar al mismo laboratorio que analizará las de tierra. También tengo la certeza del lugar desde dónde se ha contaminado el agua y he sacado fotos para asegurarme de tener las pruebas antes de que usted se decida a eliminarlas. Por no mencionar que tengo testigos oculares de usted y el señor Bludvist paseando por Berk Gardens, entre otras pruebas.

—Pienso negarlo todo, es su palabra contra la mía y no tienes ni idea de dónde coño te has metido, niñata.

—Usted tampoco —replicó Astrid muy seria—. Me pregunto qué clase de conciencia debéis tener todos vosotros para envenenar a toda esa gente. ¿Sabe que a Gothi Williams tuvieron que extirpale las cuerdas vocales para que el cáncer no se le extendiera y ni siquiera ha remitido? ¿O que a Becca Robinson, una niña de solo seis años, se ha sometido a dos tratamientos de quimioterapia por un cáncer en el pulmón y es asistida por oxígeno a las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿O que me dice de la familia de Sam Monk? ¿Acaso piensa que una indemnización va a compensar su muerte a su viuda y a sus tres hijos? Niegue lo que salga de la polla, voy acabar con usted y con todos los implicados, señor Grisly.

No había arrepentimiento en los ojos de Grimmel, si no la más fría de las indiferencias. Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, probablemente para hacerle ver que no se sentía en absoluto amenazado por ella.

—Eres una pequeña zorra, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué habrás hecho para conseguir esta información?

Astrid se inclinó hacia él muy seria.

—Doy unas mamadas de la hostia, señor Grisly, pero se va a quedar con las ganas de apreciarlas porque se va a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel —declaró ella con una frialdad que podría helar el alma a cualquiera—. No voy a descansar hasta conseguir que usted, su amigo Bludvist y todos los cabrones que han destrozado la vida de la gente de Berk Gardens se pudran allí todos juntitos.

—Eso habrá que verlo —escupió Grimmel—. No eres nadie.

Astrid sonrió. Esas palabras ya no le afectaban en absoluto. Por primera vez en años, se sentía más segura que nunca. Iba a destrozar a aquel cabrón aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Nos veremos en los tribunales, señor Grisly. Y, por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

Como buena abogada que era, Astrid extendió la mano, pero Grimmel solo la miró con desprecio antes de coger su chaqueta y largarse de allí. Salió de la cafetería dando portazo que hizo que el cristal del escaparate temblara y la barista se sentó de nuevo en la silla agotada para recoger las carpetas. El brazo le estaba doliendo otra vez, aunque todavía debía esperar para tomar su siguiente tanda de analgésicos. Aún así, se sentía más viva y llena de energía que nunca, así que podía soportar casi cualquier cosa.

Fue a la cocina donde Bocón estaba trabajando desde bien temprano con los postres para la fiesta de esa noche. Sabía bien que el pastelero había escuchado toda la conversación con Grimmel, aunque Astrid ya le había contado todo antes. El pastelero levantó la vista cuando Astrid entró y dijo:

—Menudo cabronazo.

—Sí, bueno, los de su calaña suelen ser siempre así —comentó Astrid cogiendo una galleta de mantequilla recién horneada—. ¿Has podido contactar con Hipo?

—No, tiene el móvil apagado —declaró Bocón con tristeza—. Me temo que no podrás contar con él de momento, Astrid.

—Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes —le dio un pequeño mordisco a la gallete—. Bocón, siento mucho dejarte en la estacada con la fiesta, me encantaría serte de ayuda de alguna forma.

—¡No digas tonterías, Astrid! —exclamó Bocón con impaciencia mientras amasaba masa de galletas—. Tienes el brazo roto, te acabas de enfrentar a un corrupto y probablemente has desafiado a una mafia, ¿y te preocupa que no puedas disfrazarte de elfo para servir como camarera en una fiesta?

—Me temo que no va a ser solo eso —comentó ella con cierta tristeza—. Lo he estado pensando mucho, Bocón, y… si voy a sacar este caso adelante me tengo que volcar al 100% con él. No puedo hacer eso trabajando aquí.

Bocón se detuvo y se limpió la harina de sus manos en el delantal para coger de sus hombros.

—Nunca, en todo mi vida, he escuchado algo que me llene más de alegría que esto que me estás diciendo ahora.

Astrid se mordió el labio para evitar dejarse llevar por la emoción, pero Bocón la abrazó con fuerza soltando lágrimas conmovidas.

—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por el haberme dado una oportunidad como esta. Has sido indudablemente el mejor jefe que he tenido nunca. Muchísimas gracias, Bocón.

—No hay que darlas. Siempre serás mi mejor empleada y no olvides de que eres una gran mujer, Astrid. Tienes un gran camino por delante y me encantará verte patear el culo de esos cabrones.

Astrid soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No dudes que lo haré.

Dejó a Bocón trabajar y Astrid volvió a su casa para ayudar a su familia con la cena de Nochebuena, pero todos la mandaron al salón para que descansara. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a sentarse junto a Tormenta en el sofá alguien llamó a la puerta. Brusca entró sin esperar a que su amiga le permitiera pasar, cargada con una bolsa que colgaba de una percha, quejándose del frío que hacía y de lo imbécil que era su hermano.

—Me ha hecho esperar dos horas, Astrid. ¡Dos! El muy gilipollas no me ha avisado que le han retrasado el vuelo y he estado dos horas esperando en una estúpida cafetería que servían agua con café y rodeada de escenas lacrimógenas de Navidad.

—Como en _Love Actually_ —comentó Astrid con diversión.

—Friki —le acusó Brusca con impaciencia—, pero bueno, aquí estoy ya.

—Ya lo veo, pero todavía no sé para qué.

Brusca puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu vestido para el baile de esta noche tal vez? Ahora que sé que no vas a trabajar esta noche, ya no tienes excusa.

Astrid suspiró molesta.

—Brusca, no empieces con esto otra vez —le pidió Astrid—. Me duele el brazo, estoy con un tratamiento de calmantes que me dejan tonta y no creo que a Grimmel le haga especial gracia verme por allí.

—A Grimmel le puede dar por el culo, al igual que tus excusas baratas —protestó su amiga de mala gana—. Encima lo he diseñado exclusivamente para ti.

Miedo le daba eso a Astrid. Brusca era conocida precisamente por lo estrambóticos que eran sus diseños, sobre todo por la poca tela que usaba y la mucha carne que mostraban. Astrid estaba segura de que no podría llevar algo de ella ni aún estando en su mejor forma. Sujetando su mano con la percha bien en alto, Brusca deslizó la cremallera de la bolsa para mostrar un vestido que quitó la respiración a la barista.

Astrid Hofferson nunca había sido una mujer coqueta. Nunca se había preocupado especialmente por su estilo más que para verse correcta en el trabajo. No era de las que estuviera interesada en el maquillaje o en la moda, interesándose en otras aficiones como el deporte, la literatura o incluso la música. No obstante, aquel vestido la dejó tan pasmada que no encontró las palabras correctas para expresar su belleza. Estaba cosido en seda y tul azul celeste, con un —tal vez demasiado— pronunciado escote en V que se ajustaba por la cintura y que después caía en una esplendorosa y vaporosa falda con detalles florales y piedras brillantes cosidas a mano.

—Esto es demasiado —consiguió decir la joven consternada.

—¿Demasiado? Habría hecho más escote si no supiera que me pondrías el vestido de sombrero. Además, el vestido está totalmente inspirado en ti y en el _El Cascanueces_ , que sé que te encanta, por eso he metido tanto tul.

Astrid tuvo que contener una vez más la emoción, aunque abrazó a Brusca con todas sus fuerzas. Su amiga le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y rió.

—Voy a tener la acompañante más despampanante de la fiesta —comentó ella—. Vas hacer que todos vayan a mojar el suelo de lo mucho que babearan por ti.

—Exagerada, ya te digo que no sé si estoy para ir al baile...

—Astrid, cariño, yo nunca exagero cuando se trata de ti. Además, me debes una por lo de Grimmel, así que vas a ir o convenceré a todos los Hofferson de tu casa para que te arrastren hasta allí.

Astrid sonrió con nostalgia mientras acariciaba la tela del vestido con la punta de sus dedos.

—Está bien, iré.

A media tarde, su madre se ofreció a ayudarla a prepararse. Le lavó el pelo con mimo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con tanta delicadeza que Astrid casi se quedó profundamente dormida. Después, dedicó un buen tiempo a desenredarlo, cuidando a no hacerla daño y seguido secó su cabello. Madre e hija no eran mujeres precisamente habladoras, aunque Astrid tampoco es que necesitara que su madre hablara en exceso para apreciar el enorme cariño que estaba poniendo en su tarea. Buscaron entre las dos un tutorial en Youtube de peinado que se adecuara a Astrid. Su madre siguió las instrucciones de la youtuber con la meticulosidad que su hija había heredado: trenzó su cabello para que formara una corona justo detrás del flequillo y después recogió el resto en otra trenza que recogió en un moño. Tardaron casi una hora, pero el resultado fue espectacular.

—Un poquito de maquillaje te pondrás, ¿no? —preguntó su abuela tras alabar el trabajo de su nuera.

—Rímel y poco más —le advirtió Astrid—. Te dejo como mucho ponerme un poco de pintalabios.

—¿No me dejas ponerte ni un poquito de sombra en los ojos? —suplicó su abuela con un puchero.

—Ni hablar.

Ambas mujeres le ayudaron vestirse y, dado que estaba manca, le pusieron los zapatos que Brusca le había dado con el vestido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía unos tacones que Astrid necesitó caminar un rato por el pasillo hasta hacerse al dolor en sus pies. Su padre y su tío se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla bajar por las escaleras con la ayuda de su madre.

—Dios mío, Astrid, pareces… —empezó su tío, pero no supo cómo continuar.

—Espero que me parezca a algo bueno, porque tanto tul me hace pensar que soy un _cupcake_ —bromeó Astrid, aunque seguía maravillada con el vestido.

—Un _cupcake_ con mucho escote —apuntó su abuela divertida.

—Tal vez demasiado —señaló su madre con recelo—. A ver si vas a coger frío.

—Estás preciosa, cielo —dijo su padre antes de besar su mejilla—. Pareces una princesa de cuento.

—¡Ay, papá! ¡Que no soy una niña! —exclamó Astrid con una sonrisa—, pero gracias por no escandalizarte por el escote.

—Sé que te las arreglarás bien si alguien le da por mirar demasiado —concluyó su padre guiñándole el ojo y ofreció su brazo—. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

—Sí —miró al resto de su familia—. Nos vemos luego en la cena.

—No tengas prisa en volver —le aseguró su tío Finn con una sonrisita traviesa—. Y ojo, quién sabe a quién puedes encontrar bajo el muérdago.

Astrid negó con la cabeza ante el comentario y se despidió de todos con su mano escayolada. Su padre la llevó en coche hasta el ayuntamiento, acompañados por una agradable sintonía de villancicos. Aparcó el coche a un lateral de la plaza del ayuntamiento, la cual estaba llena de jóvenes fumando o charlando antes de entrar al recinto, y, sin apagar el motor, su padre puso el freno de mano y la miró.

—Creo que nunca te he dicho cuán orgullosos nos sentimos tu madre y yo de ti, hija.

Astrid abrió muchos los ojos.

—No… no es necesario —le aseguró ella algo avergonzada.

—Sí, sí que lo es —insistió él con cierta tristeza—. Siempre te has presionado mucho y creo que si tu madre y yo nos hubiéramos esforzado en hacerte ver cuánto te admirábamos con ser solo quién eras, quizás no te hubieras presionado nunca tanto.

—Papá, mamá y tú no tenéis culpa de nada de lo que pasó en Nueva York —Astrid posó su mano sana sobre la suya—. No sería quien soy hoy si no fuera por ti, por mamá y por la abuela. Sois la mejor familia que jamás hubiera podido tener y me enorgullece pertenecer a ella.

Su padre sonrió emocionado.

—¿Paso a recogerte a las diez?

—Por favor, no sé si podré soportar tanto tiempo sin comer y con estos zapatos—le aseguró ella sonriente—. La comida aquí estará bien, más si está Bocón detrás, pero si tengo que contenerme para comer tu solomillo Wellington lo haré.

Astrid ya había soltado su mano para abrir la puerta cuando su padre sacó el valor para preguntar:

—Cielo, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Henry Haddock, no… no has vuelto a hablar de él salvo para mencionar su caso.

—¡Ah! —Astrid sintió una molestia en su pecho a la mención del nombre de Hipo—. Él… tenía otras prioridades, papá, y tampoco es que nuestra relación fuera algo más que… ya sabes.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, es solo que… no sabe lo que se pierde. 

Astrid soltó una débil risita.

—Lo sé —abrió la puerta del coche—. Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, cariño.

Esperó a que su padre se marchara antes de buscar a Brusca. Hacía muchísimo frío y Astrid había sido tan ilusa como para haber ido con un estúpido pañuelo que apenas podía cubrir sus hombros. Por fortuna, Brusca llegó puntual vestida con un vestido con transparencias que dejaba poco a la imaginación, aunque si tenía frío lo disimulaba muy bien. Se detuvo en seco al reconocerla y se llevó las manos a la cara, maravillada con su propia obra.

—¡Dios! ¡Sabía que ese vestido te iba a quedar de maravilla! Siempre te quejas de que estás gorda, pero te juro que si te presentas al juicio con ese vestido lo ganas seguro.

—A veces eres muy superficial, Brusca —le regañó Astrid, aunque sonrió—, pero sí, con este vestido ganaría seguro.

Su mejor amiga soltó una carcajada de triunfo mientras cogía de su brazo para entrar juntas a la fiesta. El salón principal del ayuntamiento había sido decorado de arriba abajo con motivos de nieve y con el ya clásico y enorme árbol de Navidad que se colocaba a un lado de la sala. La iluminación era fría, con formas de copos nieve danzando por suelo, paredes, techo y asistentes a la fiesta. La música, un horroroso remix de villancicos, resonaba más alto de lo que debería, pero había sido suficiente para sacar a la gente a bailar.

Tan distraída estaba observando la sala que perdió a Brusca de vista. Barrió el lugar con la mirada y vio que Bocón estaba en la mesa del catering rodeado por un grupo de adolescentes disfrazados de elfo a los que le daba instrucciones con severidad. Astrid le saludó con la mano buena desde a una distancia prudencial para no molestarle, aunque Bocón no pareció reconocerla. Brusca regresó a su lado cargada con un vaso de ponche de huevo sin alcohol para cada una. Ambas amigas se quedaron en un rincón de la sala, comentando los vestidos y Astrid le puso al día de todo los amoríos, desamores y riñas que habían ocurrido entre las personas de la sala. Saludaron a Patapez y a Rosethorn, quienes no había tardado en irse a un rincón oscuro de la sala a besuquearse; a muchos clientes de la cafetería que se acercaron alarmados para saber qué le había pasado y que iban a echar de menos sus cafés hasta que se recuperara —Astrid optó por no contar que había dimitido esa misma mañana—; a Griselda, quién se redujo a mirarla con asco; a Grimmel, que decidió hacer como si no existiera y hacer gracias con su ridículo sombrero de Papá Noel; a Heather y a su esposa, Sarah, quienes estuvieron un rato con ellas hasta que decidieron irse a bailar y, por supuesto, a Chusco, quien las saludó con un gesto con la cabeza y a Mocoso. Brusca se puso un poco tensa al verle y Astrid frunció el ceño cuando vio que el gasolinero tampoco se atrevía acercarse.

—¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Nada —respondió su amiga con sequedad.

—Nada no, no me jodas —replicó la rubia con recelo—. Mocoso te está mirando como si le diera miedo acercarse.

A pesar de la leve iluminación del lugar, Astrid apreció el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga y cómo evadía sus ojos por pura vergüenza.

—Anda, ve —le dijo Astrid.

—¿Qué? No, ni hablar. He venido al baile contigo, no voy a dejarte sola —desaprobó la diseñadora.

—¡Ay, Brusca! Mira, yo te quiero, pero si piensas que voy a venirme abajo por quedarme sola es que no me conoces —cogió su vaso de ponche con los dedos libres de su mano escayolada—. Venga, ve, que a este paso a Mocoso le va a dar un infarto de lo mal que lo está pasando.

Brusca la abrazó con fuerza y Astrid observó a su amiga acercarse contoneando sus caderas a un Mocoso boquiabierto. La ahora ex barista paseó por la sala observando a la gente de Mema bailar, reírse y disfrutar de la noche como nunca. No pudo evitar sentir la amarga sensación de soledad en su pecho; pero, por primera vez en años, se sentía realmente feliz. Había vencido por fin sus miedos y, aunque le daba un poco de vértigo todo lo que se le iba a venir encima con el caso de Berk Gardens, estaba animada a seguir adelante con ello. 

Pensó en Hipo. No pudo evitarlo.

Se preguntó si estaría bien. Si habría escuchado el mensaje que le había dejado en su buzón de voz. Se lo imaginó tumbado en el sofá con Desdentao, cenando alguno de sus deliciosos platos mientras veían Netflix juntos. La notaría le había prometido que se pondrían en contacto con él después de Navidad para cerrar la adjudicación de la herencia y escriturar la casa a su nombre. Astrid no pudo evitar la tristeza ante la idea de que Hipo tal vez fuera a evitarla una vez que se fuera obligado a volver a Mema.

¡Dios! Realmente esperaba que Hipo hubiera podido escuchar su mensaje, sino tal vez debería hacérselo llegar a través de Bocón.

Astrid decidió salir a tomar el aire cuando el DJ puso otro espantoso remix navideño y paseó hasta el árbol de Navidad que se encontraba justo en medio de la plaza del ayuntamiento. Se maldijo por haberse dejado el pañuelo dentro, aunque le dolían demasiado los pies como para querer volver a buscarlo. Estudió las luces y los decorados algo aburrida hasta que decidió que quizás lo mejor sería marcharse; después de todo, aquella noche era para pasarla con su familia no ella sola. Se giró mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su vestido —sí, Brusca había tenido el detalle de poner bolsillos en su vestido—, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que había alguien tras ella.

Era curioso como los ojos de Hipo Haddock tenían todavía la capacidad de cortarle la respiración. A pesar de estar marcados por el temor, seguían siendo intensos y preciosos. Vestía con una chaqueta gris, un jersey gordo color verde vejiga y unos pitillos oscuros que había metido bajo sus Doc Marteens negras. Se quedaron mirándose como auténticos pasmarotes, sin estar realmente seguros de qué debían decirse. Astrid alargó su brazo sano hasta su rostro para asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una treta de su imaginación. Su barba, probablemente sin afeitar desde ayer, raspaba contra su piel, aunque su mejilla se sentía caliente por el rubor que ahora cubría su rostro.

—Estás aquí —susurró ella.

—Aquí estoy —afirmó él con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Perdona, no estaba del todo seguro que fueras tú, estás… increíble.

—Brusca estaba decidida a hacerme un vestido para hoy —comentó Astrid algo avergonzada mientras apartaba la mano de su cara, aunque Hipo no la soltó—. A saber cuánto tiempo le habrá llevado hacerlo.

—Estás guapísima, Astrid.

Sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate, pero sonrió con cierta timidez. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hipo? —terminó preguntando la barista al ver que el fotógrafo no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación.

Hipo soltó su mano a regañadientes y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ayer escuché tu mensaje —respondió algo agitado.

Pulsó un botón y Astrid escuchó su propia voz en el micrófono de su teléfono.

— _Hipo, hola, soy… soy Astrid… Astrid Hofferson. Vale, a ver, te cuento por partes y resumido: tengo la supuesta última voluntad de tu padre y se la he dado a Dagur Walker para que se lo dé a Heather. Sí, he estado con Dagur por una historia muy larga que no te voy a contar a menos que me llames, pero me ha contado lo… lo vuestro. No… no soy yo quien para juzgarte, Hipo, sé que no lo has pasado bien, así que tampoco te diré qué tienes que hacer, pero... ¡Mierda! A ver, que yo no te he llamado para hablarte de esto, sino por lo de tu padre. Perdona. Te voy a pasar unas fotos por_ Whatsapp _y escúchame con atención: tu padre compraba obras tuyas de manera anónima y… bueno, al parecer iba acudir a la inauguración de una de tus exposiciones cuando falleció. No puedo decirte donde he visto todo esto, pero te mando las fotos que prueban que esto que te digo es cierto y, por favor, contacta conmigo lo antes posible. Tengo en mi poder también una tarjeta que tu padre iba a entregarte con un regalo, si no quieres hablar conmigo al menos déjame que te mande esto, creo que deberías leerla. Y…_ —hubo una pausa larga que hizo que el corazón de Astris se acelerase—. _Sé que lo que hay entre tú y yo es raro, pero sólo quería decirte que me hubiera gustado que nos hubieras dado la oportunidad y el tiempo para entendernos y conocernos más. Sé que… que tienes mucho miedo, sobre todo en que te hagan daño, pero creo que de ti mismo también por el daño que pudieras causar en los demás. Me dijiste que eras raro, pero si te soy honesta, eres la persona más amable que conozco, Hipo, y si no fuera por ti probablemente seguiría viviendo en base al miedo y no a lo que realmente quiero. Sé que no crees en la Navidad, pero creo que de alguna forma, y llámame ñoña si quieres, tú has sido mi milagro de Navidad, así que… gracias. Muchísimas gracias_ —Astrid se escuchó a sí misma carraspear y recordó lo nerviosa que se había puesto en ese momento—. _Madre mía, este mensaje se está haciendo eterno, así que sin más, llámame porfa. Y… Feliz Navidad, Hipo._

Hipo bloqueó su teléfono cuando la chica del buzón de voz anunció el fin del mensaje y volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Astrid se contuvo las ganas de abrazarse a sí misma pese a sentir su piel de gallina por el frío y los nervios.

—Bueno, veo que eres un poco más eficiente que una simple llamada de teléfono —observó Astrid simulando estar relajada.

—Creo que tras ver todo lo que me habías mandado, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era venir aquí y darte las gracias en persona, aunque esto no era precisamente lo que me esperaba —señaló su brazo escayolado—. ¿Me voy dos días y te rompes el brazo? De mi me lo hubiera esperado, ¿pero de ti?

Astrid rió e Hipo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Es una larga historia —respondió ella.

—Dijiste que me la contarías —replicó Hipo estrechando los ojos—. Y no sé por qué me da que tienes el brazo precisamente por mí.

—No te creas tan especial, Haddock —le chinchó Astrid con una sonrisita—; además, te dije que te contaría la historia si me llamabas, cosa que no has hecho.

—Tienes razón —aceptó él con melancólica resignación—. Tan pronto escuché tu mensaje y vi las fotos, me fui al aeropuerto a coger el primer vuelo, pero digamos que he sufrido una serie de catastróficas desdichas y me he retrasado más de la cuenta. Viajar con gatos no es fácil, pero si a eso le sumas que tienes una pierna de metal lo complica por veinte. Lo siento mucho, Astrid, te debo tantas disculpas que, en realidad, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Hipo parecía totalmente abrumado por su vergüenza y Astrid reaccionó de forma casi inconsciente. Cogió de su mano, que estaba casi tan fría como las suyas, y la frotó con su mano sano para que entrara en calor antes de acercar sus labios para besarla con suavidad. Hipo la observaba en silencio, con un rostro levemente sonrojado, aunque ahora mucho más calmado que antes.

—Empieza por el principio, Hipo —le indicó Astrid con delicadeza.

El fotógrafo asintió y tomó aire.

—Siento haberte dejado en la estacada. He antepuesto mis sentimientos sin considerar siquiera los tuyos. Me gustas mucho, Astrid. Muchísimo, pero soy consciente que estamos marcados por la distancia y que… 

Hipo vaciló en continuar y Astrid apretó su mano con la misma delicadeza con la que cogería la nieve en polvo.

—Crees que no puedas gustarme tanto —adivinó Astrid con tristeza—. ¿De veras piensas eso?

Hipo asintió avergonzado y Astrid hundió sus hombros por la pena.

—Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de amor, más teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de conocernos de hace tanto realmente solo nos hemos tratado de verdad estos últimos días —Hipo de mordió el labio—. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a seguir conociéndote si estás dispuesto a abrirte conmigo, Hipo.

—¿A abrirme? —cuestionó sin comprender.

—Sé muy poco de ti —explicó Astrid—. Con esto no te estoy haciendo una promesa de amor, sencillamente quiero saber más cosas de ti. Lo bueno y… lo malo.

Hipo parecía un poco contrariado por su propuesta y ella le observó preocupada.

—He hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, Astrid.

—Y yo, Hipo. Y yo —le dijo ella con tristeza—, pero no tenemos porqué saber de ellas hoy. Es Nochebuena y se está celebrando una fiesta, ¿qué te parece si nos unimos a ella?

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes —comentó él reteniéndola suavemente del brazo.

—Te escucho.

Hipo meditó sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Quiero demandar al Ayuntamiento por haber falseado la última voluntad de mi padre y sospecho que por haber robado documentos privados y relacionados conmigo y con mi padre para darme a entender que él nunca pensaba en mí —explicó Hipo convencido—. Llevo cinco años traumatizado ante la idea de que mi padre no me quería y tú, Astrid Hofferson, has limpiado su nombre. Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso y por esa razón, me gustaría que aceptaras este caso siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a cobrar un salario digno de tu trabajo.

Astrid sonrió y puso sus brazos en jarras.

—Está bien, Haddock. Tengo dos condiciones como pago: me gustaría utilizar el antiguo bufete de tu padre como oficina. Necesito espacio para poder llevar no sólo tu caso, sino el de Berk Gardens también. Mi casa está bien, pero prefiero dejar a mis padres y a mi abuela tranquilos con este asunto.

—Hecho —confirmó él sonriente—. ¿Y lo otro?

—Que hables con Dagur.

Hipo palideció y Astrid temió que dijera que no. Sin embargo, respiró hondo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo:

—Me porté tan mal con él que no me atrevo siquiera a mandarle un mensaje, Astrid.

—Hipo, es lo mínimo que le debes a Dagur. Él también necesita cerrar este capítulo y está desesperado por hablar contigo.

—Pero… ¿y si sigue sintiendo algo por mí? No quiero hacerle daño —comentó él azorado.

—Más daño le haces con tu silencio, Hipo. La verdad duele a veces, pero ocultarla es infinitamente peor —Astrid posó su mano sana sobre su brazo y sonrió con ternura—. No estás solo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hipo acarició su mano y dibujó la sonrisa más honesta que jamás le había regalado.

—Lo sé —besó su mano con suma delicadeza—. Acepto tus condiciones.

—¡Estupendo! —clamó ella con ilusión y tiró de él de vuelta a la fiesta—. Volvamos antes de que me transforme en un pingüino del frío que hace aquí fuera.

Ambos subieron las escaleras del ayuntamientos cuando Astrid reparó en algo que había sobre la puerta: Muérdago. ¡Cómo no! Se giró hacia Hipo para tomarle el pelo al respecto, pero se encontró con el fotógrafo observándola en reservado silencio, con sus ojos puestos en sus labios. Astrid cogió del cuello de su chaqueta y con una sonrisa pícara dijo:

—No podemos fallar a las tradiciones navideñas, ¿o acaso con esto también vas a ser un Grinch?

—Todo lo contrario, milady, soy muy respetuoso con ciertas… tradiciones —le aseguró él antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Fue un beso travieso y corto, pero suficiente por el momento. Aún había mucho de lo que tenían que hablar y aclarar, pero de momento disfrutarían de la noche. Después de todo, era Navidad y Astrid sentía que podía explotar de la euforia. ¿Se había sentido tan bien antes? Nunca se había estado tan calmada y libre como hasta ahora. Era como si el constante nudo en su garganta y la oscura bruma que había nublado parte de su mente se hubieran retraído al fondo de su cerebro, poco dispuestos a marcharse, pero dándole margen para que disfrutara por una vez sin estar ellos presentes.

El dolor en su brazo no impidió que bailara aquellos horribles remixes de villancicos, riera con sus amigos y se atiborrara a más dulces de los que debiera. En torno a las diez de la noche, la fiesta se dio por finalizada y el DJ tuvo la decencia de dejar de destruir más villancicos para reproducir la versión de _I’ll be home for Christmas_ de Sinatra, el villancico favorito de Astrid. La gente empezó a salir del recinto y Astrid apreció la figura alta de Hipo entre el gentío hablando con Mocoso a la vez que sonreía por algo que le estaba contando. No obstante, Hipo pareció percibir que le estaba observando porque apretó el brazo de su primo a modo de despedida y, al igual que ella, sortearon a la gente para encontrarse de nuevo sonrientes y nerviosos. La voz de Sinatra y las personas de su alrededor chillaban tanto que hubiera sido imposible escuchar lo que Astrid le susurró a Hipo a su oído.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa probablemente lo dijera todo.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pensáis que este era el final? Mañana, día de Navidad, saldrá el epílogo y el final definitivo de este relato.


	8. Epílogo: All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que sabemos que pasó después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Hoy nos vamos al leer al final del todo.  
> Disfrutad del capítulo.

**Domingo, 25 de diciembre de 2022**

La música navideña del piso inferior la despertó.

Sacó la mano del calorcito de su edredón y miró la hora en su móvil. Ocho menos diez de la mañana. Debía haberse levantado hacía veinte minutos, pero estaba tan cansada y somnolienta que seguramente había apagado el despertador del teléfono estando todavía dormida. Astrid se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos y se giró para acurrucarse contra su novio, pero se encontró con la cama fría y vacía.

—¿Pero qué coño? —musitó ella molesta.

Astrid sintió un escalofrío al quitarse el edredón de encima y se levantó rápido de la cama para agarrar su bata. Sin embargo, lo hizo demasiado rápido y tuvo que sentarse para evitar que su repentino mareo fuera a más. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y respiró hondo hasta que su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.

Maldita tensión.

Se volvió a levantar de la cama, esta vez con mayor lentitud, y ahora consiguió ponerse la bata. Aún descalza, Astrid abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salió al pasillo. Sus padres, su tío y su abuela se habían levantado ya y podía escuchar sus voces desde su situación; sin embargo, la que antes era la puerta de habitación de invitados seguía cerrada, por lo que no había sido la última en levantarse.

¡Menos mal!

Se sintió tentada en entrar y despertarla, pero iba a darse un poco de margen. Después de todo, aquellas eran las primeras navidades que su hija iba a ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando y Astrid quería tener una taza de café encima antes de afrontar la intensidad del día que les esperaba.

La cocina olía a chocolate caliente y a gofres recién hechos. Deseó una feliz Navidad a sus padres, a su abuela y a su tío, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con tazas humeantes de bebidas calientes. Astrid observó que había una taza de más, seguramente la de su novio, pero no había ni rastro de él.

—Pareces cansada, ¿no has dormido bien? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Zephyr me despertó a la una de la madrugada convencida de que había escuchado llegar a Santa —explicó Astrid bostezando mientras se servía una taza de café—. Así que me pasé como una hora intentando que se durmiera, aunque solo lo conseguí cuando le di el pecho. 

—Madre mía, esa niña se agarra bien a la teta de su madre —comentó Finn con mofa, causando que el resto le fulminara con la mirada—. ¿Qué? No me diréis que no es raro que una niña de dos años y medio siga mamando del pecho de su madre.

Astrid se sentó entre sus padres, en el sitio que aparentemente había tenido que ocupar su novio que seguía sin verse por ningún lado. Finn discutió con su madre y su abuela, alimentado por la pura ignorancia, sobre cómo no era lógico que una niña de la edad de su hija siguiera tomando su pecho porque la hacía demasiado dependiente a ella. Astrid tomó un sorbo largo de su café, un poco irritada de tener otra vez esa discusión y dispuesta a todo por zanjar el asunto.

—Tío, ¿acaso has cargado nueve meses con Zephyr en tus entrañas?

Su tío se quedó un poco desconcertado por su pregunta.

—Evidentemente no.

—Claro, ¿y la has parido tú? —siguió Astrid.

Finn torció el gesto, consciente de que había metido la pata.

—No.

—Pues eso, sin vagina y pechos llenos de leche no tienes derecho a opinar respecto a la crianza de mi hija —concluyó Astrid y las mejillas de su tío se enrojecieron levemente mientras asentía—. ¿Alguien ha visto a Hipo?

—Creo que ha ido al garaje —comentó su padre—. ¿Sabemos a qué hora llega Valka?

—Me imagino que para la hora de comer —respondió Astrid dubitativa—. ¿Tienes arreglado el tema de la comida?

—Sí, me alegra que Hipo me haya echado un cable este año, porque estaba perdidísimo con el tema vegano —explicó su padre preocupado—. ¿Crees que a Valka le importará comer algo diferente al resto de nosotros?

—Bastante te has esforzado en que ella pueda comer, papá, no te preocupes —le aseguró Astrid levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Voy a buscar a Hipo para despertar a Zephyr, ¿está todo preparado con los regalos?

—Todo en orden —le aseguró su abuela—. Nos hemos ventilado las galletas y la leche que Zephyr dejó ayer para Santa y nos hemos asegurado de dejar migajas para que quede más cantoso. ¿No es emocionante? ¡Había olvidado lo que era pasar las Navidades con un niño! No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando vea todos los regalos.

—Demasiados regalos —matizó Astrid estrechando los ojos—. La estáis mimando demasiado.

—Cuando seas abuela lo comprenderás, hija —se rió su madre—. A los hijos se les educa, pero con los nietos tenemos permitidas ciertas licencias.

—¡Y si son bisnietos ya ni te cuento! —añadió su abuela con una sonrisa socarrona.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua, aunque sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia al garaje a buscar a su novio. Cruzó el salón que en nada tenía de envidiar a la casa de Papá Noel y observó que había tantos regalos que algunos se había tenido que poner sobre el sofá. Tormenta y Desdentao dormitaban perezosos junto a la chimenea, hasta el punto que ni siquiera repararon en su presencia. Astrid siguió por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del garaje que se encontró entreabierta.

Hipo, todavía vestido con su pijama y con su cabello recogido en un pequeño moño, estaba en la mesa de trabajo de su padre dándole la espalda. Astrid sonrió pícaramente y, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó los cuatro escalones y caminó en puntillas hasta ponerse tras él. Tan ensimismado estaba con lo que estaba haciendo que cuando Astrid pellizcó sus costados soltó un grito de sorpresa. Se apoyó contra la mesa mientras ella se partía la caja a su costa.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también —dijo él con el corazón en el pecho—. Un poco más y me matas del susto.

—¡Ay, amor! Perdona, pero es que era una oportunidad irresistible —le aseguró ella abrazándole por la espalda—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Preparando unos carretes para las fotos que quería sacar hoy —explicó Hipo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Hoy es la primera Navidad en la que Zephyr es consciente de lo que va a pasar, así que optado por sacar fotos a la antigua.

—Siempre has sido un clásico —comentó Astrid en bromas.

—Creía que eso formaba parte de mi encanto, milady —replicó él girándose para pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y acariciar su rostro con cariño—. Estás preciosa.

Era increíble como aún tres años después de haberse conocido como era debido, sus piernas se aflojaban cada vez que la miraba así y le decía cosas tan bonitas. En realidad, hace tres Navidades no se hubiera imaginado que su vida iba a tomar tal rumbo. La Nochebuena del 2019, Astrid invitó a Hipo a que pasara la Navidad con ella y con su familia. Por supuesto, se quedó a dormir en su casa y esa vez nadie se le ocurrió invitarle a que durmiera en el sofá. Pasaron un día increíble en el que intercambiaron regalos —su abuela, precavida como era, le había tejido un jersey navideño super hortera a Hipo, tradición antiquísima en los Hofferson—, comieron, rieron y pasearon por Isla Mema. Sin embargo, ambos acabaron el día sumamente tristes al darse cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil llevar cualquier tipo de relación a distancia con sus respectivos trabajos. Astrid iba a estar totalmente volcada con el caso de Berk Gardens e Hipo no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de soportar vivir en Isla Mema debido a la suma de malos recuerdos que albergaba de aquel lugar. Dos días después, Astrid acompañó a Hipo al aeropuerto para despedirse y, aunque quedaron como amigos y se juraron que mantendrían el contacto —sobre todo porque Astrid se encargaría de su demanda judicial contra el Ayuntamiento—, Astrid estuvo llorando en el Uber todo el viaje de vuelta.

Tras el fin de las vacaciones de Navidad, Astrid abrió la antigua oficina de Estoico y se puso a trabajar. Debido a la escayola, se veía forzada a aprender a escribir en tiempo récord con la mano izquierda. Trabajaba casi de sol a sol, recopilando testimonios de los vecinos de Berk Gardens, estudiando casos similares, tratando con diferentes fuentes de geólogos y especialistas para fortalecer sus argumentos… Ella sola estaba realizando un trabajo que, por lo general, debería corresponder a un grupo de cinco personas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la enorme carga de trabajo, Astrid demostró ser una trabajadora rápida y eficaz, hasta el punto de que se sabía de memoria los teléfonos y direcciones de todos los afectados por el caso Berk Gardens. Por supuesto, se pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en su casa, hasta el punto que a veces dormía en el sofá del despacho de Estoico para dormir un par de horas para después seguir trabajando. Su madre la regañaba por eso, aunque su abuela se preocupaba de llevarle  _ tuppers  _ con comida y aparecía tres veces al día por la oficina para asegurarse de que comía y estaba bien. Astrid estaba tan ocupada que su estómago parecía siempre cerrado, hasta el punto que vomitaba la mayor parte de la comida que se metía a la boca; pero lo más raro de todo fue que en lugar de adelgazar estaba engordando. Al principio pensó que sería por los analgésicos, pero tras quitarse la escayola a mediados de febrero y ver que seguía igual, se alarmó. No obstante, no acudió al médico por falta de tiempo y, los vómitos fueron reduciéndose a náuseas, por lo que terminó le quitándole importancia.

Hasta que un día en el que estaba especialmente agobiada se desmayó.

Estaba sola en la oficina y, de repente, sintió un mareo tan grande que no tuvo tiempo de sentarse antes de perder el conocimiento. Se despertó poco rato después, aún sola en la oficina y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Se la palpó para sentir una humedad que resultó ser sangre. Lo más lógico hubiera sido ir al hospital, pero Astrid no quería preocupar más a sus padres y decidió optar por una solución más primaria.

Dagur apareció en su oficina veinte minutos después cargado con un kit de emergencias.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —preguntó según verla sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared—. Esto parece sacado de la matanza de Texas.

El enfermero cosió la herida de su cabeza y le tomó la tensión.

—Tienes la tensión muy baja, Astrid. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Necesitas sal —le advirtió Dagur preocupado.

—Como lo que el estómago me permite —se defendió ella—, entre estos mareos y las nauseas apenas puedo hacer nada últimamente. ¡Encima he cogido más peso!

Dagur la observó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuando tuviste la regla por última vez?

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Responde a la pregunta —insistió él.

La abogada cerró los ojos para hacer memoria y los abrió horrorizada al darse cuenta que no recordaba haberla tenido en lo poco que llevaban de año.

—No puedo ser —susurró ella.

—¿Tomas anticonceptivos? —preguntó Dagur.

—Dagur, que no puede ser. Dejé de tomar los anticonceptivos después de que Hipo se marchara por los efectos adversos causados por los analgésicos —explicó Astrid horrorizada.

—¿Utilizasteis condón alguna vez?

Las mejillas de Astrid se encendieron por la vergüenza.

—No —contestó en voz de hilo.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —explicó Dagur—. Los anticonceptivos no siempre garantizan que no vayas a quedarte embarazada.

Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada.

—No puede ser —repitió ella—. No puedo estar embarazada. Solo tengo veintiséis años, no… no puedo estarlo. No.

Dagur suspiró agotado y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros mientras Astrid inevitablemente rompía a llorar contra su pecho. La consoló acariciando su espalda hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Quieres hacer una prueba de embarazo por si acaso?

Astrid asintió mordiéndose el labio y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su jersey. Dagur bajó al supermercado más cercano y diez minutos regresó con dos pruebas de embarazo, una garrafa de Sunny y un par de botes de pepinillos y aceitunas para estabilizar su tensión. Astrid bebió el zumo en silencio mientras Dagur leía las instrucciones de cómo hacer el test en voz alta. Aquellos minutos de espera fueron los más tortuosos de su vida, más teniendo en cuenta que ambas pruebas confirmaron que efectivamente estaba embarazada.

Astrid quería morirse.

¿Qué iba hacer? No podía dejar el caso de Berk Gardens en el tintero por haber sido tan gilipollas como para no haber usado condón mientras se acostaba con Hipo. No podía abandonar a toda esa gente ahora, no después de haberles prometido que iba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarles.

Además, estaba sola. No podía atar a Hipo de aquella manera con ella. Habían quedado como amigos precisamente porque la distancia era demasiado para ellos y apenas había hablado dos veces con Hipo por teléfono desde que se había vuelto a Canadá. Astrid empezó a hiperventilar mientras se hacía un ovillo en el sofá.

Ella no podía ser madre. ¡Sería un desastre seguro! Su bebé acabaría odiándola de lo mala madre que iba a ser. ¿Y cómo iba a mantenerlo? Astrid apenas había empezado a trabajar con el caso y había acordado que ella no cobraría nada a menos que ganaran el caso. ¿Qué iba hacer entonces? ¿Llorar a sus padres para que la ayudaran? Era inconcebible. No podía hacerles eso y, es más, seguro que se enfurecían con ella por haber sido tan descuidada.

—Astrid.

Dagur posó su mano sobre su rodilla y Astrid le observó entre lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no vamos al hospital? Comprobaremos con una analítica que confirme tu embarazo y ver si estáis bien los dos. Además, me gustaría que te vieran si sufres alguna contusión o algo en la cabeza.

—No… no sé si estoy preparada —sollozó la joven.

—Estaré contigo todo el rato, no te preocupes. ¿O prefieres llamar a alguien de tu familia o a Heather? Sé que tu amiga Thorston está en Nueva York, pero puedo llamarla si…

—No —le cortó ella—. Pre...prefiero que vayamos tú y yo solos si no te importa.

Dagur se portó como un santo durante todo el tiempo que Astrid estuvo haciéndose pruebas. Confirmaron que efectivamente estaba embarazada de poco más de dos meses y, haciendo cálculos, Astrid supo que se había quedado embarazada la noche que se acostó por primera vez con Hipo. Dado su embarazo, optaron por hacerle una prueba de ultrasonido para comprobar que no presentaba ninguna contusión cerebral. Las analíticas confirmaban que sufría hipotensión, pero nada que no fuera normal en su estado. Cuando le dijeron que debía hacerse una ecografía para comprobar el estado del bebé, Astrid quiso que le tragara la tierra, pero Dagur le aseguró que no se separaría de ella en ningún momento.

La ginecóloga se mostró amable en todo momento. Le echó el líquido helado sobre su vientre y movió el aparato sobre él hasta que le pareció definir algo que Astrid fue incapaz de ver.

—Está bien —comentó sin más—, pero tengo entendido que acabas de descubrir que estás embarazada, así que no sé si queréis saber todos los detalles.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Cielo, pareces de todo menos contenta —explicó la ginecóloga con simpatía—. No sé si tu novio y…

—Dagur no es mi novio —le interrumpió la abogada—. Ni siquiera es el padre.

Dagur sacudió los hombros cuando la ginecóloga le observó extrañada, pero Astrid no podía dejar de mirar a la pantalla llena de imágenes en movimiento en blanco y negro. La médica, visto su silencio y malestar, empezó a explicarle que aún podía interrumpir el embarazo si lo consideraba pertinente y que podía concertar una cita si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, Astrid era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella pantalla. Su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y se sentía muy confundida por el cúmulo de emociones que la estaban invadiendo en ese momento. Por no mencionar que quería romper a llorar allí mismo, por lo que se redujo a preguntar con voz temblorosa:

—¿Dices que está bien?

—Sí, está bien —confirmó la ginecóloga con una sonrisa.

—¿Puede… puede describirlo?

—¿Estás segura, Astrid? —preguntó Dagur preocupado—. Luego puede ser más duro para ti.

Astrid titubeó por un segundo, pero al final se redujo a coger la mano de Dagur y éste se la sujetó con fuerza mientras le sonreía con confianza. La ginecóloga pasó a mover el aparato sobre su vientre a la vez que iba señalando por la pantalla la cabeza, los bracitos, las piernas y otras características del feto. La médico dudó un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿Quieres escuchar el latido de su corazón?

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Se puede?

—Claro.

Rompió a llorar otra vez cuando los latidos de aquella criatura resonaron por toda la sala de ecografía. No sabía si estaba triste, enfadada, contenta o qué, pero tenía clara una cosa: no iba a abortar. Sacaría a aquel bebé como fuera, sola o acompañada, y sin saber realmente cómo, pero definitivamente lo iba a tener.

Salieron del hospital bastante tarde. Astrid llevaba las ecografías y los resultados de sus pruebas en unas carpetas y se sentía muy cansada. Debía hablar con su familia ahora, aunque no sabía cómo abordar el asunto. Además, estaba el pequeño asunto de…

—¿Vas a decírselo a Hipo? —preguntó Dagur por ella mientras arrancaba el coche.

—Tengo que hacerlo —respondió ella con tristeza—. Este bebé es tan mío como suyo, y ya que voy a tenerlo lo menos que puedo hacer es decírselo. Aunque no sé si es algo que deba contarse por teléfono.

—La semana que viene inaugura una exposición en Toronto —explicó Dagur—. Deberías ir y contárselo.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene la exposición?

—Él me lo dijo —contestó Dagur sacudiendo los hombros—. Hablamos bastante desde que se disculpó. 

Astrid se sintió de repente muy molesta, como si le irritara que Hipo mantuviera más contacto con Dagur que con ella. 

—Oye, no te pongas tú celosa ahora —le advirtió Dagur con impaciencia cuando vio su mohín—. Este enfermero está comprometido con un hombre estupendo e Hipo no es más que un buen amigo, así que deja de poner caras raras.

—No he tengo ninguna cara rara —se defendió Astrid arrugando la nariz—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Coger el primer avión que salga de Toronto y presentarme en su inauguración así sin más? 

—Sí —afirmó Dagur convencido.

Dagur paró el coche frente a su casa y Astrid no encontró palabras de agradecimiento suficientes por lo bien que se había portado con ella.

—Hazme padrino o ponle mi nombre y estaremos en paz —dijo él guiñandole con un ojo.

Astrid bajó del coche dispuesta a hacer frente a su primera y principal traba: a su familia. Su familia la saludó alegremente desde el salón, aunque todos, incluída Tormenta, saltaron hacia ella horrorizado al ver que tenía el jersey manchado de sangre.

—Dime que esa sangre no es tuya, sino la de Grimmel y que tienes cara de terror porque tenemos que ayudarte a ocultar el cadáver —dijo su abuela alarmada.

Su nieta sostuvo su mirada incrédula mientras sus padres observaban horrorizados la herida que Dagur le había cosido antes.

—Aunque no voy a negar que ese escenario es más atractivo que el actual, puedo asegurarte de que estoy libre de crimen —dijo Astrid cansada—. Me he desmayado en la oficina.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos has llamado?! —chilló su madre aterrorizada—. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo muy grave?

—Llamé a Dagur para que me ayudara y me cosió la herida.

—Astrid, no puedes seguir así —le regañó su padre preocupado—. Estás poniendo tu salud al límite con este caso. ¿Acaso vas a permitir que te pase lo mismo que en Nueva York? Necesitas ayuda, hija.

—Sí, papá, voy… voy a necesitar mucha ayuda —aceptó Astrid sin poder evitar contener las lágrimas.

Su familia se quedó paralizada al verla en aquel estado tan deplorable. Era rara la vez que Astrid lloraba, pero ella se redujo a sorberse la nariz.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Hay algo que tengo que contaros.

La reacción de su familia frente a su embarazo fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. En realidad, lo primero que hizo su madre fue abrazarla con fuerza y asegurarle que decidiera lo que decidiera, ellos la apoyarían en lo que hiciera falta. Su abuela, al principio, estaba más bien decepcionada con ella, probablemente porque su historia se había reproducido en su nieta. Fue su padre el que le hizo entender que la gran diferencia entre Astrid y ella era que su hija contaba con el apoyo de toda la familia y que, técnicamente, el padre del bebé no la había abandonado. 

—De todas formas, tengo unos ahorros… Me iré tan pronto tenga el bebé para no molestaros.

Su familia la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿De qué coño hablas, niña? —cuestionó su abuela.

—No… no quiero que asumáis una carga que no os corresponde —explicó Astrid apurada—. Lo mejor es que me vaya a mi propio piso y me haga cargo de todo para...

—Ni hablar —le cortó su madre al instante—. No voy a permitir que te quedes tú sola cuando más nos necesitas.

—Pero mamá…

—Ya has oído a tu madre, Astrid —le interrumpió ahora su padre—. Habla con Hipo, pero tú te quedas aquí. 

Tras haber estado un buen rato llorando y agradeciendo a su familia el enorme esfuerzo que iba hacer por ella, Astrid compró los billetes de avión a Toronto. Aún abrumada por toda la cuestión del embarazo —el cual no mencionó a nadie más, ni siquiera a Brusca—, Astrid siguió con su rutina de trabajo de una manera menos intensa, soportando todavía las náuseas y sintiendo los primeros síntomas de dolor en sus pechos ahora hinchados.

El viaje a Toronto no fue sencillo.

Pese a las insistencias de su madre en acompañarla, Astrid le explicó que aquello era algo que debía hacer sola. Sin embargo, tras haber estado vomitando durante todo el vuelo y más mareada que un pato mareado, se arrepintió de no haberse dejado convencer. Además, los nervios la tenían completamente superada. No le veía desde Navidades. ¿Y si ahora se lo encontraba con alguien? ¿Y si la rechazaba? Astrid se había forzado a sí misma a contemplar la posibilidad de que Hipo no quisiera saber nada del bebé. De ser el caso, debía respetar su voluntad, aunque egoístamente hablando aquello no haría nada más que acrecentar su ansiedad.

—Sé fuerte, Astrid —se decía a sí misma una y otra vez para no venirse abajo.

La exposición era en una galería situada en el distrito de Kensington Market. Astrid se sintió un poco intimidada por los asistentes, pues o bien parecían sobrados de dinero o bien se pasaban de culturetas, mientras que ella parecía totalmente fuera de lugar vestida con unos vaqueros que le quedaban demasiado justos, unas converse para aliviar sus pobres pies hinchados y una blusa blanca que le había prestado su madre para la ocasión. Tardó en localizar a Hipo entre tanta gente, pero cuando lo hizo, Astrid se quedó helada. Estaba hablando con un grupo de gente que estaba riéndose por algo que él parecía estar contando con entusiasmo. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír al verle gesticular a su manera tan peculiar y especial, aunque no se atrevió acercarse estando tan rodeado de gente. Decidió darse una vuelta discretamente por la galería hasta encontrar la ocasión para acercarse a él; sin embargo, el fotógrafo no parecía estar nunca solo y no reparó en su presencia en ningún instante.

Al cabo de media hora, Astrid empezó a acobardarse. 

Había sido mala idea.

Muy mala idea.

Tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse.

Sí. Esa sería la mejor opción.

Astrid se giró en dirección a la salida cuando se tropezó con una mujer más alta que ella que cargaba con un vaso de vino que cayó sobre su blusa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó la mujer apurada—. ¡Que alguien traiga una servilleta por favor!

El olor a vino le dio nauseas y Astrid sencillamente apartó a la mujer de un empujón para salir echando leches de allí y vomitar en la calle. Echó lo poco que tenía en su estómago conteniendo las lágrimas de humillación mientras se recogía su pelo con una mano y se apoyaba con la otra en la pared de ladrillo. Escuchó la puerta de la galería abrirse tras ella y seguido un taconeo que bajaba las escaleras de la misma. Sintió de repente unas manos acariciando su espalda y la mujer preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te acerque al hospital? Tal vez hayas comido algo que no te ha sentado bien —comentó preocupado.

Astrid se incorporó y se quedó horrorizada al reconocer que la mujer que le había echado la copa de vino encima era Valka, la madre de Hipo.

—No… no, estoy bien —dijo ella avergonzada—. Me… me tengo que ir.

—Eres americana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Valka preocupada—. El acento es inconfundible, pero es que me suenas a alguien y no sé a quién. Déjame ayudarte, no tienes buena cara. ¿Tienes algún familiar viviendo aquí?

—No, en serio, puedo... 

—¿Mamá?

Astrid quiso que la tierra le tragara allí mismo cuando Hipo salió de la galería con una mueca de extrañeza. Valka corrió a subir las escaleras y fue entonces cuando Hipo por fin reparó en ella:

—¿Astrid?

No estaba preparada.

No.

Ni hablar.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Se había girado sobre sus propios pies cuando sintió su mano agarrar su brazo con la suficiente firmeza como para que Astrid no pudiera soltarse. La cara de Hipo estaba marcada por el más puro de los desconciertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupado—. Tienes muy mala cara, ¿qué te pasa?

—Hipo, yo… yo…

Se sentía estúpida por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mucho más cuando Hipo tocó sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que descendían por ellas. ¡Madre mía! Esto estaba muy lejos del escenario que se había preparado en su cabeza cuando se había decidido a venir hablar con él. Hipo acarició su rostro con suma delicadeza, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer o decir para consolarla.

—¿Podemos hablar? —consiguió balbucear la rubia con dificultad y miró a Valka de reojo, quien observaba la escena con atención—. ¿A solas?

—Claro.

Se dirigió su madre y le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y los dejara solos. Valka, no muy convencida, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la galería. Cuando Hipo se aseguró de que su madre ya no estaba a la vista, se volvió hacia ella y esperó angustiado a que hablara mientras cogía de su mano para acariciarla con su pulgar. Su piel se sentía fría contra la suya, pero el tacto seguía siendo agradable.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Por qué su memoria no le había hecho justicia? A diferencia de ella que se había cortado recientemente el pelo para dejarse una melena corta para lucir más profesional, Hipo tenía el pelo algo más largo desde cuando se vieron la última vez y sus ojos brillaban ante la luz de las farolas. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que le costaba respirar y su estómago seguía revuelto por el pestilente olor a vino que emanaba su blusa; sin embargo, tomó aire profundamente y, sin muchos rodeos, soltó la bomba:

—Estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Hipo fue un complejo  _ mix _ de emociones. Por un segundo, le pareció ver el amago de una sonrisa, como si estuviera seguro de que Astrid le estaba tomando el pelo; pero al sostener sus ojos, Hipo cayó enseguida de que estaba hablando muy en serio. Se llevó la mano a la boca, claramente en  _ shock _ , y se quedó un rato mirándola, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a una situación tan imposible como aquella. Astrid inspiró hondo y dijo:

—Quería… quería que te enteraras por mí. Ya sé que tienes tu vida aquí en Canadá y que decidimos quedar solo… como amigos —tuvo que morder su lengua para no echarle en cara su falta de contacto en el último par de meses—; pero sólo quería que supieras que… si quieres forma parte de la vida de este… bebé, que no encontrarás pegas por mi parte. También comprenderé que no quieras saber nada si…

—Astrid, espera, por favor —le suplicó él pasando la mano por su pelo—. Estás diciéndome que… ¿vas a tenerlo?

Astrid sintió su corazón contraerse por su pregunta.

—S-sí —balbuceó temerosa—. Qui… quiero… tenerlo.

Hipo parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos; sin embargo, tragó saliva y se esforzó en calmarse antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé —respondió ella con honestidad—. Este bebé ha llegado en el peor momento posible. Estoy ahora sumergida con el caso de Berk Gardens, viviendo en casa de mis padres y sin un duro y, a pesar de todo, siento que tengo que tenerlo. Tengo veintiséis años, Hipo, y… esto no es un embarazo adolescente. Estoy lejos de estar preparada, pero quiero tenerlo. No he venido aquí para pedirte responsabilidades ni nada por el estilo. Fui… fui yo la que decidió que nos acostáramos sin condón, pensando que solo con el anticonceptivo valdría… ¡Madre mía! ¡Como si no hubiéramos escuchado suficiente charlas de educación sexual en el instituto! Por esa razón, entiendo que no quieras saber nada al respecto, lo entenderé, pero creo que debías saber...

—Espera, espera, ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó él desconcertado—. No voy a negar que estoy sorprendido, confundido y con un cóctel de emociones que no sé analizar ahora mismo, pero… ¿por qué piensas que te voy a dejar en la estacada?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—No parecías especialmente contento y no sé… Es un poco fuerte.

—Es muy fuerte, Astrid —afirmó él, pero cogió de su mano de nuevo para acunarla entre las suyas—, pero no ha sido únicamente tu responsabilidad. También es cosa mía, después de todo yo también seguí adelante a pesar de saber que debíamos usar protección.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hipo acariciaba el dorso de su mano distraído, teniendo cuidado de no rozar demasiado los sabañones de sus nudillos. Pareció sacar el valor de hablar cuando alguien un hombre la cabeza desde la puerta de la galería.

—¡Ey, Hipo! ¡Aquí dentro están preguntando por ti! ¡Espabila y entra!

Hipo se giró a responder a aquel hombre, pero éste ya había vuelto a entrar, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

—Creo… creo que debería irme —dijo Astrid—. Es tu gran noche, perdona. 

—No tienes que irte…

—No, en serio, me voy directa al hotel —insistió ella con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa—. Necesito darme una ducha y dormir. Ya… hablaremos.

Intentó soltar su mano, pero Hipo la sostuvo con firmeza.

—¿Dónde te alojas?

—En el Holiday Inn del centro —respondió ella.

Hipo parecía un poco dubitativo, como si quisiera preguntar algo sobre lo que no se atrevía a cuestionar.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Pero la exposición…

—Mi madre se hará cargo de todo —le aseguró él—. Esto es mucho más importante. Dame solo dos minutos para que hable con ella y pido un taxi que nos lleve a tu hotel. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

No le dio tiempo siquiera para replicar cuando Hipo subió torpemente por las escaleras la galería. Tardó menos de dos minutos en volver con la chaqueta ya puesta y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja para llamar a un taxi. Hicieron el corto trayecto en silencio —eran solo seis minutos en coche desde la galería hasta su hotel— y ninguno se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos. Hipo pagó el taxi a pesar de las quejas de Astrid e Hipo le sugirió ir directos al bar del hotel. El fotógrafo insistió que cogiera algo para comer y Astrid se conformó con un sándwich de atún y una botella de agua mientras que Hipo tuvo que conformarse solo con un agua con gas al no disponer de alternativas vegetarianas en el menú.

Hablaron sin parar sobre cómo Astrid había descubierto su embarazo, de cómo Dagur la había ayudado y de la reacción de su familia. Le explicó también todo sobre como evolucionaba el caso de Berk Gardens, de cómo le habían dado la denuncia por válida y estaba recogiendo todavía los testimonios de todos los afectados. Astrid se sintió un poco apurada porque quizás estaba hablando demasiado, pero Hipo no parecía molesto en absoluto. Estuvieron charlando hasta que el del bar los echó. Eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no habían hablado de lo que Hipo iba a querer hacer respecto al bebé. Según su parecer, no parecía que Hipo quisiera mantenerse al margen, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué nivel de implicación iba a querer tener. 

—Hipo… tengo las ecografías en mi habitación —le dijo Astrid de repente—. Puedo enseñártelas si quieres.

El fotógrafo lució sorprendido por su sugerencia, aunque no parecía seguro de lo que quería realmente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él temeroso.

—Solo si tú lo estás.

La siguió en silencio hasta su dormitorio y esperó de pie junto a la cama mientras Astrid buscaba las ecografías en su maleta. Puso el sobre contra su pecho y le invitó a sentarse en el pie a la cama junto a ella. Hipo obedeció nervioso y con manos temblorosas cogió la primera ecografía que Astrid sacó del sobre. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver su cara de pura confusión, por lo que Astrid le explicó dónde estaba la cabeza, las manos y demás. Hipo la escuchó fascinado y preguntó:

—¿Se sabe el sexo?

—No, aún es pronto —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, pero tengo el audio del latido si quieres escucharlo.

—¿Ya tiene latido? —preguntó emocionado—. Me… me encantaría oírlo.

Astrid buscó en su teléfono el audio que había pasado a su teléfono del CD que le dio la ginecóloga. Esos últimos días le había dado por escucharlo para recordarse por qué había tomado esa decisión, por no mencionar que era un sonido que la relajaba al instante y tan pronto lo reprodujo se sintió muchísimo más tranquila, como si su bebé tuviera el poder mágico de eliminar todos los problemas de su vida. Tan concentrada estaba en el audio que no se dio cuenta que Hipo estaba llorando hasta que se sorbió la nariz.

—¡Ay Dios, Hipo! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella haciendo el amago de parar el audio, pero él cogió de su muñeca.

—No lo pares, es solo que… son muchas emociones juntas. Es muy fuerte descubrir que vas a ser padre y que estás escuchando el latido de tu bebé por primera vez —sonrió de tal forma que hizo que su pobre corazón brincara de alegría—. Quiero formar parte de la vida de… nuestro hijo o hija y, si a ti te parece bien, me gustaría ayudarte en medida de lo posible.

—No tienes que darme nada —le aseguró ella apurada.

—No hablo solo de dinero —replicó él con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Hablo de hacer esto juntos.

Astrid abrió la boca en una pequeño “o”.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sin presionarte y sin ir más lejos que ser lo buenos amigos que somos —explicó él apurado—. Siempre que te parezca a ti bien.

—¿Estarías… estarías dispuesto a ir a Isla Mema? —preguntó Astrid en un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto, por esto claro que lo haré —respondió él convencido—. Puedo permitirme no trabajar por unos meses y así te puedo dar apoyo con todo el caso de Berk Gardens. 

Y así fue como Hipo se mudó, en principio temporalmente, a Isla Mema, a la antigua casa de su padre y Astrid decidió irse con él, a pesar de las reticencias de sus respectivas familias al principio, más teniendo en cuenta de que no estaban manteniendo una relación propiamente dicha. Sin embargo, Hipo y Astrid parecieron entenderse a la perfección desde el minuto uno. Limpiaron la mansión de arriba abajo; pintaron todas las paredes, incluída la que sería la habitación del bebé, donde Hipo insistió en hacer un mural con dibujos de dragones inspirados en Desdentao y Tormenta; y amueblaron la casa con muebles de una tienda local —Hipo no quería ni oír hablar del Ikea por un incidente que tuvo con un taladro que se negó a contarle, aunque Astrid sabía que la cicatriz del dorso de su mano derecha tenía mucho que ver—. Cada uno dormía en una habitación distinta y se esforzaban porque todo aquello no resultara extraño y funcionara. Astrid trabajaba mucho, aunque Hipo se aliaba con la familia de Astrid para que no se extralimitara y, siendo tan cabezón como ella, no permitía que se quedara en la oficina hasta muy tarde. 

Con el paso de las semanas, a medida que el bebé crecía dentro de Astrid —una niña, lo cual la forzó a tener que pagar cinco pavos a Hipo y a su abuela tras perder la apuesta por el sexo del bebé—, la confianza entre ellos fue a más. Se volvieron más físicos en el sentido de que se cogían inconscientemente de la mano, o Astrid apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro mientras veían una peli juntos, o Hipo masajeaba sus pies cuando se le hinchaban… Era como si todo fuera natural entre ellos, como si fuera perfectamente lógico que Hipo acariciara la zona baja de su espalda cuando Astrid gruñía por las molestias en la misma o que Astrid le hiciera trenzitas en su pelo que ahora se estaba dejando largo. Evitaban que el contacto físico fuera a más, pero ella tenía cada vez más problemas de apartar sus manos de él. Las hormonas la estaba volviendo loca y era terrible tener que convivir con un tío bueno con el que no debía acostarse.

No obstante, había algo más. Astrid lo sabía, aunque se negó a verlo hasta que tuvo el mayor susto de su vida.

Estaba de siete meses y tenía un barrigoncio de cuidado. En realidad, Astrid tenía la fortuna de arreglárselas bien con la ropa —bendita fuera Brusca que le mandaba regularmente ropa premamá para asegurarse de que tenía prendas decentes para acudir al juzgado—, aunque ya no podía ni verse los pies por su tripa y los pechos y la espalda le dolían como el demonio. 

Era uno de esos domingos en los que Astrid se había quedado trabajando desde casa, leyendo tantos informes relacionados con la composición de tierra y agua que casi podía hacerse pasar por geóloga. Faltaba menos de un mes para el juicio en el que Astrid iba acudir embarazadísima y estaba bastante agobiada por todo lo que le faltaba por estudiar para la primera vista; el calor de junio; las jodidas hormonas y que la niña le había salido karateka. 

Hipo estaba en el jardín trasero tendiendo la ropa mientras Astrid estaba despatarrada en el sofá, esforzándose en encontrar una postura que le fuera cómoda y que estuviera más fresca sin apartar la vista de sus papeles. Desdentao dormía en el respaldo del sofá y Tormenta estaba tumbada en el suelo de parqué, imitando a su ama para buscar una postura que le fuera más fresca.

A los cinco de minutos de encontrar una postura ideal, Astrid soltó una palabrota por las repentinas ganas que le habían entrado para orinar. Así que, no sin esfuerzo, se impulsó sobre sus brazos para levantarse, pero de repente sintió algo caliente y húmedo entre sus piernas.

—Joder, no me jodas que me he meado enci… —Astrid se quedó horrorizada al ver que tenía sangre en sus pantalones y chilló con todas sus fuerzas y en pánico—. ¡Hipo!

Hipo entró escopetado a la sala y se quedó un segundo paralizado al verla manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, reaccionó enseguida cogiéndola en brazos y metiéndola al coche para ir directos al hospital. Todo quedó en un susto terrible, pero que no impidió que Astrid estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico ante la perspectiva de haber podido perder el bebé; por esa razón, la ginecóloga vio prudente dejarla en observación por esa noche. Hipo no se apartó de su lado pese a sus insistencias para que volviera a casa a descansar en lugar de quedarse en el incómodo sillón que había junto a su cama. Astrid durmió a ratos, aunque estaba agradecida de que su hija se hubiera dormido tras haber pasado un buen rato alterada dentro de ella; Hipo, en cambio, se mantuvo despierto hasta que a las tres de la madrugada, Astrid dijo:

—Túmbate conmigo.

Hipo, que llevaba puestas las gafas —sí, Hipo llevaba gafas para leer, no lo había descubierto hasta que se mudaron juntos—, levantó la vista de su libro sorprendido:

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

—Tienes que estar incomodísimo en ese sillón y donde caben dos caben tres —comentó ella acariciando su vientre.

—Te voy a molestar más que otra cosa, As. Además, llevas vía puesta y las enfermeras nos van a echar la bronca si nos ven juntos —intentó razonar él.

—Hipo, deja de discutir y métete conmigo en la cama, coño. 

Suspiró resignado, consciente que no debía discutir con ella cuando le hablaba en ese tono. Cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas cuando apagó la luz junto al sillón. Astrid se hizo a un lado para que se tumbara en el lado donde no tenía puesta la vía y se quedaron mirando al techo blanco en silencio, claramente nerviosos por tenerse tan cerca, aunque no era la primera vez que se tumbaban juntos. Tanto Hipo como Astrid se habían quedado infinidad de veces durmiendo en la cama del uno de la otra mientras acariciaban el vientre de Astrid para hablar con su hija. Nunca había habido un amago sexual entre ellos, respetándose los límites invisibles que se habían marcado.

No obstante, Astrid ya no podía soportarlo más. Aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo por lo que había podido suceder a su hija y él se había portado todo ese tiempo tan bien con ella que ya no quería —ni podía— retener lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

—Te quiero —susurró contra su oído, tan bajito que estaba segura que no le habría oído.

Hipo se puso tenso y Astrid temió por un segundo que fuera a rechazarla; sin embargo, giró su cabeza hacia ella y alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro:

—Ni la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

Y dicho aquello, la besó.

Por supuesto, dadas las circunstancias y el lugar, no fueron a más; pero todo cambió entre ellos a partir de entonces.

En realidad, no es que todo cambiara. Habían estado viviendo como pareja y habían sido considerados como tal por prácticamente todo el mundo menos ellos mismos, aunque sí se habían planteado hacerse pareja de hecho al poco de mudarse juntos por la conveniencia de que iban a ser padres de un mismo bebé. La única gran diferencia era que ambos por fin tenían licencias para amarse mutuamente como se merecían. Eran cuidadosos con el sexo, aunque Astrid por fin tuvo la alegría de poder satisfacerse sin hacer grandes esfuerzos e Hipo la trataba como si fuera una reina.

Cuando el juicio por el caso de Berk Gardens dio comienzo por fin en septiembre, tras un retraso por el desarrollo del sumario, Astrid estaba a punto de salir de cuentas, pero aquello no impidió que se presentara en la corte embarazadísima y con suficiente energía para destrozar la defensa de Grimmel, Drago y sus compinches. Se rumoreaba en los pasillos de la corte que hasta el propio juez del caso le intimidaba la presencia de la joven y desconocida abogada, aunque sus clientes estaban encantados con ella. A pesar de que el juicio se presentaba como largo, Astrid había ideado una estrategia y un ataque fuerte contra la defensa y, aún siendo un proceso largo y difícil, se veía capaz de ganar.

Hipo la acompañaba a todas las vistas. Un par de meses antes habían ganado el juicio por su caso y el Ayuntamiento se vio forzado a darle una indemnización millonaria —Astrid no se conformaba con poco— por la falsificación de documentos y daños y perjuicios morales por el robo de las fotografías, facturas y objetos de carácter privado de Estoico. Había sido un pequeño gran triunfo que supuso la antesala al gran juicio del caso Berk Gardens. Sin embargo, si Hipo estaba siempre en la primera fila y no se separaba de ella ni por un instante por la inquietud de que su novia rompiera aguas en cualquier momento. Aún así, tuvieron la suerte de que termina haciéndolo en su propia casa mientras se preparaban unas palomitas para hacer un maratón de  _ Los Vengadores  _ para despejar la mente de la abogada. El bebé había decidido retrasarse una semana más tarde de lo esperado, alargando el sufrimiento de la pobre Astrid que andaba desesperada por dar a la luz.

Fue un parto largo. Agónico. Tanto Hipo como sus padres, su abuela y Bocón la acompañaron en todo momento hasta que a la hora del parto se quedó sola su novio.

Catorce horas de sufrimiento después, hacia las cuatro de la madrugada del veintiocho de septiembre de 2020, Astrid dio luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Zephyr. La niña berreaba manchada de sangre y líquido amniótico contra su pecho desnudo de su madre y ni Astrid ni Hipo pudieron dejar de llorar al conocer por fin a la personita que les había unido para siempre.

Los días siguientes al nacimiento de Zephyr fueron los más intensos de su vida. No solo por la cantidad de visitas que recibieron: Brusca había cogido el primer tren tan pronto supo que había roto aguas y se presentó en el hospital habiendo venido directa desde la estación; Valka apareció también al día siguiente habiendo venido con lo puesto y encantada de conocer a su nieta; Heather y Sarah aparecieron junto con Eret cargados con un oso de peluche casi tan grande como el abogado; y, por supuesto, todos los vecinos de Berk Gardens hicieron cola para felicitar a su amadaba abogada y brindarla con toda clase de regalos: ropa, chocolate, juguetes, globos y flores. Para el final del día, su habitación parecía casi un bazar que un hospital. Dagur fue de los últimos en aparecer, apurado de que pudiera estar molestando y cargado con unas flores para Astrid y un peluche de unicornio para Zephyr. Astrid, como mujer cumplidora que se consideraba, había acordado con Hipo de que Dagur sería el padrino de su hija junto con Brusca. El enfermero rompió a llorar ante su anuncio y la pareja supo que no habían dado mejores responsables para su hija.

Los padres de Astrid, su abuela y Bocón estuvieron haciéndose turnos para acompañar a los primerizos padres, aunque ellos solo querían un poco de paz. Zephyr estuvo durmiendo la mayor parte de sus primeros días y Astrid estaba aliviada pensando de que tal vez aquello de las noches en vela quizás no se aplicarían en su casa.

Ilusa de ella.

En los siguientes meses, Astrid no recordaba haber dormido más que simples cabezadas. Cuando no tenía que atender a su hija, tenía que trabajar, aunque daba las gracias porque Hipo y ella formaran tan buen equipo. Mientras ella trabajaba, Hipo se encargaba de las tareas domésticas y de Zephyr. Su cámara de fotos se utilizaba únicamente para recoger cada nuevo momento de su hija, quién se había convertido en el vivo reflejo de su madre, aunque tenía un carácter que recordaba en muchos sentidos al de su padre. A medida que pasaban los meses y después un año y luego el segundo, su hija demostró ser una niña extraordinaria, tan inteligente como su madre y tan creativa como su padre. De alguna forma, Zephyr inspiró a Hipo a probar nuevas ramas en las que expresar su arte. Construyó un estudio en el que él y Zephyr pudieran pintar juntos, así que mientras su hija pintaba con sus manos, él experimentaba nuevas obras a base de tinta, lejía y témperas infantiles. Cuando Astrid le pasó las fotos de las obras de padre e hija a Valka, Hipo recibió una llamada no mucho tiempo después del dueño de una prestigiosa galería arte que le ofrecía una exposición en Nueva York. No se recordaba una muestra tan exitosa como aquella e Hipo alcanzó un reconocimiento mayor si cabía dentro del panorama artístico actual. Su hija, que estaba a punto de cumplir dos años, dormía en brazos de su padre mientras éste se entrevistaba con diferentes revistas de fotografía y arte.

Astrid no podía sentirse más orgulloso si cabía de su novio, pues Hipo estaba encantado de ser padre y no se avergonzaba en absoluto de ello. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que Hipo y Astrid estuvieran profundamente enamorados de su hija, casi como si Zephyr fuera el sol y ellos y el resto de su familia los planetas que rondaban alrededor de ella. 

Para cuando Zephyr cumplió dos años, Astrid había ganado el juicio de Berk Gardens. Habían sido dos años terriblemente intensos y agotadores que habían supuesto muchas amenazas de muerte a Astrid, hasta el punto de intentar agredirla en la calle —menos mal que siempre llevaba un spray de pimienta encima—; la carga emocional del fallecimiento de varios de sus clientes, entre ellos la pobre Gothi; y expandir forzosamente el bufete, debiendo contratar a más gente a causa de nuevas denuncias relacionadas con la especulación de Bludvist Cop.

Pero había ganado.

Lo había conseguido y, por primera vez en tres años, se iba a dar el lujo de desconectar y disfrutar de las primeras Navidades en las que su hija por fin podía disfrutarlas con ella. Dados de la mano, Hipo y Astrid subieron al dormitorio que sus abuelos habían preparado para cuando Zephyr se quedaba a dormir con ellos. La niña dormía abrazada al peluche que Valka con su mejor voluntad había cosido con torpeza, en un intento de imitar el dragón que representaba a Tormenta en la pared de su cuarto. 

—Zephyr —canturreó Astrid arrodillándose junto a la cama para acariciar su suave pelo—. Despierta, cariño, adivina quién ha venido.

La niña se abrazó al peluche y gruñó sin abrir los ojos. 

—Uy, parece que Zephyr no quiere abrir los regalos que Santa le ha traído —comentó Hipo a su lado acariciando bajo su cuellito para hacerle cosquillas.

Su hija abrió los ojos de manera abrupta y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Ha venido Santa? —chilló la niña—. ¡Pero mami, si yo no lo he visto!

—Ya te dije que solo iba a venir cuando te quedaras dormida —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. A ver, venga, ponte los calcetines y la bata o te vas a quedar como un pingüinito.

La niña rió por el comentario de su madre y le pasó los calcetines a Hipo para que se los pusiera mientras le cogía la bata de la percha. Fue difícil vestirla por su enorme entusiasmo por dar brincos y salir por patas escaleras abajo, pero cuando por fin lo consiguieron, Zephyr agarró de las manos de sus padres y los arrastró con una fuerza poco propia de una niña de su edad.

Su hija chilló con entusiasmo al ver todos los regalos desperdigados por la sala y Astrid le dijo que antes de abrir nada tenía que saludar a sus abuelos y al tío Finn. Zephyr comió a besos a todos ellos, incluída a Pamela, quién se negaba rotundamente a que la catalogaran como bisabuela, y de seguido corrió a abrir el primer regalo que le tendió su madre. La pequeña recibió toda clase de cosas: un teclado de juguete y un jersey azul tejido a mano con el dibujo de un osito por parte de su bisabuela, un trenecito de Mickey Mouse con vías de parte de sus abuelos; un balancín de unicornio de parte de su tío Finn; bloques de construcción, un montón de cuentos, otro montón de pinturas y cuadernos para colorear, varios peluches de parte de sus padres y otros muchos regalos que le traerían más tarde sus amigos, Valka y Bocón después, entre ellos la anhelada cocinita que el pastelero andaba loco por regalarle pese a su escandaloso precio.

Todos recibieron un montón de regalos. Astrid recibió una buena colección de libros, un pijama nuevo, calcetines y un jersey rojo con el dibujo gigante de un reno que había tejido su abuela; mientras que a Hipo le regalaron un iPad Pro con su Apple Pen —Astrid era una Mamá Noel generosa—, más libros, pinceles, una bata y un jersey igualito al de Astrid, pero en verde. La pareja se pusieron sus jerseys para contentar a la abuela Pamela e hicieron lo mismo con la niña, quien no paraba de preguntar cómo era posible que Santa tejiera tan bien como la abuela.

—Te contaré un secreto, niña —murmuró su bisabuela con una sonrisita—. Santa a veces me llama para que le cosa los jerseys.

La niña se quedó tan flipada que Hipo tuvo que cogerla en brazos para que dejara de abordar a su bisabuela con preguntas acerca de cómo era Santa y si podía conseguir que se conocieran.

—Vamos a sacarnos una foto, ¿te parece? —sugirió Astrid a su hija—, que nos saque la abuela Claire con su teléfono nuevo.

—A ver si me entero, porque esta tecnología es demasiado avanzada para mí—se quejó la madre de Astrid mientras buscaba la cámara en la pantalla del iPhone.

Los tres posaron en la cámara cuando Hipo de repente le dio por besarla en la sien causando que ella se distrajera y su hija les observara con una sonrisa sin entender. Sin embargo, la foto era perfecta. Estuvieron un buen rato jugando con los nuevos juguetes de Zephyr cuando Hipo le preguntó si podían ir un momento al jardín trasero solos. Estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío, pero ninguno pareció darle especial importancia. Astrid estaba intrigada por la razón por la que le había llevado hasta allí, visto sobre todo por lo nervioso que lucía. 

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? —preguntó Astrid algo preocupada.

—Nada —respondió él con rapidez—. Es solo que… tengo un regalo para ti y quería dártelo a solas.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero sonrió.

—¿Y qué es?

—Antes de dártelo quería darte las gracias.

Ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Las gracias por qué?

—Porque me has dado una familia, As. Y por quererme tanto como te quiero yo a ti, por esa razón… —Hipo se apoyó en el banco para arrodillarse sobre su pierna buena y Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un chillido de sorpresa. Hipo sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Por eso, Astrid Hofferson, me preguntaba si…

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella arrodillándose a su altura, desconcertando a Hipo enormemente—. Antes de que me hagas la pregunta, necesito que abras antes mi regalo.

—¿Tu… regalo? —preguntó él sin comprender.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza nerviosa y sacó del bolsillo de su bata aquel pequeño paquetito que llevaba ahí guardado desde hacía más de una semana, a la espera de que Astrid encontrara la situación ideal para decírselo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Algo que necesito que aceptes antes de que estés seguro de lo que vas a preguntarme —respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Aún con la cajita en su mano, Hipo abrió el paquete para quedarse alucinado. Astrid esperó su reacción algo nerviosa, pero con una inevitable sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó él sin creerse el positivo de su test de embarazo—. No es broma, ¿verdad?

—No, no es broma —confirmó ella con una risa de emoción—. Es lo que pasa cuando te excedes con el alcohol con tu novio en una fiesta y vuelves a una enorme mansión sin niños y decides hacerlo en el sofá sin protección. 

—Igual tenemos que patentar ese sofá como el “sofá de fertilidad” porque ya van dos las veces que te quedas embarazada ahí a la primera —comentó él sin molestarse en retener las lágrimas de emoción.

Astrid se rió sonoramente y apoyó su frente contra la suya antes de decir:

—¿Puedes formularme la pregunta ahora?

Hipo sonrió.

—Astrid Hofferson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Astrid sonrió con ternura y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Pensaba que no ibas a pedírmelo nunca!

Hipo rió mientras la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó de seguido. Ambos parecían dos adolescentes, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Aún eran jóvenes y un poco estúpidos, se podían dar el lujo de serlo en Navidad. 

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? —preguntó Hipo cuando volvieron a entrar a la casa de los Hofferson cuando habían dejado de sentir sus narices por el frío.

La música resonaba ahora en el salón y Zephyr bailaba risueña en mitad de los papeles de colores y brillantes mientras sus abuelas la aplaudían con entusiasmo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo ella.

—Me muero por un café de los tuyos.

Astrid soltó una carcajada y le besó en los labios antes de ir a la cocina para preparar café para todos. Mientras la cafetera italiana calentaba el agua del café, Astrid observó el sencillo, pero precioso anillo de compromiso que Hipo había encajado en su dedo. Sonrió cuando de repente  _ All I want for a Christmas _ de Mariah Carey salió en el aleatorio de Spotify y Zephyr corrió hacia su padre para que bailara con ella. Hipo colocó sus piececitos sobre los suyos y, con cierta torpeza inicial, ambos bailaron al ritmo de la voz de Mariah.

Astrid grabó aquella preciosa escena familiar en su memoria. A ella recurriría en sus horas más bajas para recordarse que no importaba que volvieran sus viejos miedos o sus horribles inseguridades, ella ya no estaría nunca más sola.

Llevó sus manos a su vientre.

Y mucho menos en Navidad.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí que sí. Este es el final. Y sí, soy consciente que se podía haber hecho mucho más. Soy consciente que he dejado cabos sueltos como el de Heather, el de Brusca, Mocoso… e incluso me falta desarrollar al personaje de Valka o el de Eret. Cada uno tenía su historia, pero por falta de tiempo y recursos ha sido imposible desarrollarlos por completo, más viendo que todo este epílogo podría haber funcionado como una secuela de este fanfic. Sin embargo, sí que he cerrado la historia de Hipo y sobre todo la de Astrid. He caído un poco en el cliché, ¿pero qué historia de Navidad no es el más puro de los clichés? Le he metido mucho angst al embarazo para que no pierda mi toque y, sobre todo, para hacerlo un poquito más realista. Sinceramente, la Astrid de este fic y yo tenemos la misma edad y estoy 100% segura que mi reacción ante un embarazo sería también desde el más puro de los pánicos.  
> Antes de los agradecimientos quería mencionar mi otro fanfic, Wicked Game, por si eres nuevx y no me conoces. En resumen trata universo paralelo en el que sucede la primera película, pero Astrid no está, pues aparece más tarde como una bruja a la que vinculan mágicamente con Hipo Haddock, el Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema. Ese es el resumen del resumen, en realidad, es mucho más complejo, pero si no lo has leído te animo que lo hagas, pues seguramente Wicked Game será mi último fanfic de HTTYD y, para mí, es sin lugar a dudas un fanfic muy especial. Si estás leyendo Wicked Game y quieres matarme por lo tardona que soy, anunciarte que ya estoy trabajando con el nuevo capítulo y es en lo único que me voy a enfocar a partir de ahora.  
> Y ahora… agradecimientos. Muchísimas gracias a goldenhidden, Gabriel1901, Beastboy12325, jumpsuit.love, drako lightning, Bere o Nade, Malala2014 y a ImHollyBlue por vuestras reviews. También quiero dar las gracias a los betas que leyeron el primer capítulo para valorar si merecía la pena seguir adelante con este fic. Y, por supuesto, mil gracias a Poppy, quién ha sido fundamental para que este fic saliera adelante. Parte de la historia se la debo a ella y dadla amor, porque estoy segura de que si hay fic de Navidad este año ha sido gracias a ella.  
> Muchísimas gracias a todas y a todos.  
> Espero que paséis una Feliz Navidad.  
> Y nos vemos en Wicked Game.  
> Xx.


End file.
